Elie Caldwell - 2 : Invisible Touch
by Edeinn
Summary: [Série Elie Caldwell : Episode 2] " Elle avait senti le choc d'un corps qui l'avait projetée sur le sol. Elle avait distinctement entendu des cris de frayeur. Mais elle n'avait vu personne. Pas même une forme ou une ombre. Absolument personne. — Caldwell, pouvez-vous répéter, je ne pense pas avoir bien compris — J'ai bien dit invisibles, Monsieur. Comme des fantômes ..."
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour à tous !_

 _Non ceci n'est pas un fake, j'entame en effet un autre épisode d'Elie Caldwell avec le secret espoir de ne pas mettre deux ans à terminer celui-ci. (Je vais pas vous dire : mais bon ça va je suis lancée ... parce que je dis ça à chaque fois et cela ne m'empêche pas de perdre le fil.)_

 _Juste une petite info pour ceux qui liraient pour la première fois les aventures d'Elie Caldwell, il existe un premier épisode qui vous permettra de faire meiux connaissance avec les OC. Aussi je vous encourage à lire en premier "Elie Caldwell : Tel Père, Telle Fille"_

 _Bon au niveau du style, soyez indulgents hein ! Je suis complètement rouillée, ça n'a pas été simple d'écrire de nouveau._

Je vous laisse avec ce nouveau chapitre en vous souhaitant une bonne lecture, mais juste avant, bien évidemment, les droits :

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._**

* * *

 _Élie Caldwell : Episode 2_

 **Invisible Touch**

Chapitre 1

— « Je trouve ça carrément excitant ! Pas vous Capitaine ? demanda Trager en trépignant sur place.

— Pas vraiment non. Ce n'est pas parce que le MALP n'a rien trouvé aux abords de la porte qu'il n'y a pas de danger, Sergent, répondit Élie en grimaçant.

— ça alors, mais tu fais ta chochotte Caldwell ! se moqua ouvertement le lieutenant Wells.

— Nan je suis prudente, Wells, répliqua-t-elle, acide. Ma première expédition dans Pégase n'a pas vraiment été une promenade de santé.

— Le capitaine Caldwell a raison, intervint le major Ewing de sa voix grave et autoritaire, coupant court aux moqueries de son lieutenant. Nous ignorons ce que nous trouverons une fois sur cette planète. Soyez vigilants, insista-t-il.

— Peut-être que nous trouverons un peuple technologiquement avancé, ou même des Anciens, s'emballa tout de même Ethan Trager, enthousiaste.

— Ou des wraiths, grinça Élie sans pouvoir contenir un frisson de dégoût.

— Ou un peuple de superbes amazones qui nous accueilleraient à bras ouverts, en nous suppliant de … rêva Logan avec un regard lubrique.

— Wells, grondèrent les trois autres militaires d'une même voix. »

Caldwell et Ewing adressèrent au jeune lieutenant des regards noirs qui lui firent perdre sa superbe sur l'instant.

— « SGA 9, vous êtes prêts à partir ? interrogea Sheppard en descendant de la salle de contrôle vers la salle d'embarquement.

— Nous n'attendons plus que le docteur Müller, mon Colonel, répondit Jackson Ewing. Elle avait oublié son kit de … je ne sais plus trop quoi.

— Ah ces scientifiques ! soupira John en roulant exagérément des yeux. Ce sont de vrais génies, mais une fois sortis de leur labo, on croirait des enfants à peine sortis du ventre de leur mère ! s'exclama-t-il déclenchant un rire franc parmi tous les militaires de la salle. Pas vrai, Rodney ? ajouta-t-il à l'attention du docteur McKay, occupé à compiler des données sur sa tablette. »

Le susnommé docteur ne leva même pas le nez de son écran, se contenant de marmonner un vague : « mmmh, oui oui j'ai vérifié. Mais fichez-moi la paix, Radek. » Cette fois, l'hilarité fut franche et générale. McKay sursauta, jeta un regard noir à l'assemblée et tourna les talons en bougonnant.

— « Ca y'est, je suis là ! Je suis là ! s'écria une femme d'une petite quarantaine d'années en accourant en salle d'embarquement, essoufflée. »

Élie et ses coéquipiers se regardèrent, atterrés en voyant l'énorme sac que le docteure Vera Müller portait tant bien que mal sur son dos. Même en faisant abstraction de tout le barda qu'elle trimballait à bout de bras, il était impossible que la biologiste puisse faire plus d'un kilomètre à pied avec un tel poids.

— « Docteur Müller, on attendait plus que vous ! s'exclama Sheppard amusé. Mais vous savez que vous ne partez que pour la journée, n'est-ce pas ? se moqua-t-il gentiment, alors que les joues de la scientifique se coloraient d'un rouge vif.

— Caldwell, intervint le major Ewing en faisant un signe de tête vers Müller. Occupez-vous de ça, ordonna-t-il tandis que la biologiste bafouillait en tentant de lister au colonel Sheppard toutes les choses indispensables qu'elle devait apporter. »

Immédiatement, Élie obtempéra. Wells attrapa le paquetage de sa coéquipière, tandis que Trager se saisissait de ses armes. Élie déchargea Vera Müller de tout ce qu'elle tenait à bout de bras, puis l'entraîna un peu plus loin pour l'aider à alléger son barda.

Il fallut bien quinze minutes pour qu'Élie puisse parvenir à ses fins : la botaniste s'était prise pour Mary Poppins et avait tenté d'emporter la totalité de son labo dans un sac au bord de l'explosion. Cela n'avait pas été sans mal, car à chaque appareil d'examen étrange ou échantillon de plante, et même chaque objet personnel, Vera trouvait une utilité indispensable, quasi vitale. Mais Élie tint bon et le sac fut diminué de moitié — bien qu'encore trop lourd pour la scientifique rondelette – et le barda supplémentaire réduit à un petit kit d'analyse qu'Élie fixa à son propre paquetage.

Vera semblait abattue d'avoir dû abandonner ses si précieux instruments, elle se présenta finalement devant la Porte des Étoiles qui n'attendait plus qu'elle. Le major Ewing ne chercha même pas à cacher son exaspération à l'encontre de la dernière arrivante. Après s'être assuré que Caldwell était de nouveau équipée et avait rejoint la troupe, il signala qu'enfin le groupe était prêt.

Sur un ordre du major Sheppard, le technicien de la porte composa les coordonnées.

— « Vortex en activation, lança Chuck depuis son poste de contrôle. »

La porte s'ouvrit dans un « wouf » typique sous les yeux émerveillés de SGA 9. Même si pour la majorité d'entre eux, ce n'était pas une première, la Porte des Étoiles revêtait toujours ce caractère magique et fascinant qui les faisait s'extasier avant chaque traversée.

— « Bon voyage et soyez prudents, lança John Sheppard. »

Aussitôt, le major Ewing fit signe à ses hommes de lui emboiter le pas. Il s'engouffra le premier dans le vortex suivi d'Élie et Vera, tandis que Logan et Ethan fermaient la marche.

— « Caldwell, murmura Ewing à sa subalterne quand elle émergea du vortex. Gardez un œil sur elle, ne la quittez pas et empêchez-la de faire n'importe quoi. Et de toucher à tout. Et de faire trop de bruit… Bref, empêchez-la de faire sa scientifique, résuma-t-il en désignant du menton Vera Müller.

— Bien Monsieur, obéit le capitaine.

— Je prends Trager et Wells pour aller explorer les alentours, exposa-t-il. Vous, trouvez-vous une base de repli près de la Porte au cas où, et surtout ne la perdez pas. Occupez là avec trois brins d'herbe ou quelques insectes, après tout, c'est son job. Mais surtout pas de machines qui font bip-bip ! s'exclama-t-il précipitamment.

— Rassurez-vous, Major, elle sera sage comme une image, affirma Caldwell, que l'angoisse de son supérieur commençait à agacer.

— Bien, bien, fit-il songeur. On vous retrouve dans une heure. Ewing pour Atlantis, enchaina le major dans son oreillette. Tout est clair ici. Nous partons explorer les environs. Prochain contact dans quatre heures. »

Jackson reçut la confirmation d'Atlantis dans l'oreillette, puis entraîna Wells et Trager à sa suite pour explorer plus avant les environs.

Caldwell observa ses coéquipiers s'éloigner et se mit à son tour à la recherche d'une base de repli en compagnie du docteur Müller. La biologiste était émerveillée par cette nouvelle planète. À perte de vue s'étendait une forêt dense et humide. Le soleil, haut dans le ciel, filtrait à travers la frondaison nimbant l'atmosphère d'un vert léger et apaisant. Sous les arbres, il faisait frais, et la balade était agréable.

Tout en tâchant de faire un plan grossier du chemin qu'elles empruntaient, Élie gardait un œil sur Vera qui s'extasiait devant chaque plante qu'elle pouvait croiser en poussant des « ho » et de « ha » de ravissement.

— « Capitaine ! Venez voir ! s'écria la scientifique à quelques mètres de Caldwell. »

Paniquée, la militaire se précipita auprès de la biologiste tout en retirant le cran de sûreté de son arme.

— « Qu'est-ce que vous avez vu, Docteur ? s'inquiéta-t-elle en cherchant du regard ce qui avait bien pu alarmer Müller.

— Vous voyez cette jeune pousse, fit Vera en désignant une pousse d'arbre qui pour elle ne révélait rien de surprenant. C'est incroyable, cette plante a les mêmes caractéristiques que le _Fraxinus nigra_ originaire d'Amérique du Nord ! C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? s'enthousiasma la quadragénaire avec un fort accent germanique.

— Docteur Müller, soupira Élie blasée. Même si j'admire la passion dont vous faites preuve pour votre travail, je dois vous rappeler que nous sommes dans une galaxie inconnue, sur une planète inconnue, et donc potentiellement en danger. Alors, juste un conseil, quand vous vous trouvez avec des militaires sur le qui-vive, dont la seule mission est de vous protéger, éviter de vous mettre à crier pour… une brindille, d'accord ? expliqua Élie d'un ton condescendant, ne servant qu'à masquer son agacement.

— Mais c'est juste que … bredouilla la scientifique en regardant ses pieds, piteuse.

— Ecoutez, je vous propose quelque chose, reprit Élie avec un peu plus de douceur, consciente qu'elle y était allée sans doute un peu fort. Nous avons au moins une heure devant nous. Alors, vous et moi, on se trouve une base de repli, et je vous promets qu'après je serais entièrement à votre disposition pour que nous allions à la chasse aux brindilles, aux grenouilles ou à tout ce que vous voudrez et … »

Caldwell se stoppa net, son P90 en joue. Elle fit signe à Müller de se taire et la fit passer derrière elle, lui ordonna silencieusement de rester dans son sillage.

Elle avait entendu quelque chose. C'était léger et discret, mais elle en était sûre, quelque chose avait bougé. Là-bas, un peu plus loin, dans ces gros buissons.

Le cœur d'Élie battait à tout rompre, ses mains devenaient moites et tremblaient sur le P90 qu'elle serrait de toutes ses forces. L'espace d'un instant, elle fut projetée un mois plus tôt, dans une forêt sombre et inquiétante, avec Teyla. Et l'un de ces monstres …

Élie avait peur de nouveau. Une angoisse terrible. Et si c'en était un ? L'un de ces horribles vampires de Pégase ? Pourrait-elle faire face ou resterait-elle une fois de plus paralysée par la panique ?

Un soupir anxieux lui parvint. D'un coup d'œil rapide, elle vit le docteur Müller, derrière elle, la scruter avec crainte, toute tremblante. Ce fut l'électrochoc dont Caldwell avait besoin. Cette pauvre femme était terrorisée, incapable de se défendre si la nécessitée s'en faisait sentir et sous sa responsabilité. Élie devait la protéger, quelle que soit la chose qui se trouvait dans l'ombre des buissons. C'était elle le soldat. Elle était formée et compétente, et même si elle avait des lacunes – comme le lui avait fait remarquer Ronon Dex lors de leurs entrainements hebdomadaires – elle était la seule ici à pouvoir protéger et servir. C'était son engagement.

Rassérénée par ses propres réflexions, la jeune militaire reprit confiance. Ses tremblements se calmèrent peu à peu et elle affermit la prise sur son arme. D'un geste, elle indiqua à Müller de ne pas bouger et de rester silencieuse, puis elle avança prudemment vers les buissons. Quand elle fut à un mètre de ceux-là, un mouvement brusque les secoua. Elle entendit un soupir et s'élança pour surprendre l'intrus.

Elle ne vit rien. Rien que le taillis et les feuilles frémir comme sous l'effet d'un coup de vent. Il n'y avait rien, ni personne. Et pourtant…

Pourtant, elle ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que l'agitation des végétaux au sol prenait une trajectoire rectiligne et étroite, comme agités par le passage d'un être vivant. Mais aussi loin que ses yeux pussent voir, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive.

— « Vous pouvez me rejoindre, Müller, il n'y a rien, lui cria Élie. »

Tandis que la biologiste la rejoignait, Élie nota les traces d'une présence sur le sol. Les brindilles étaient cassées et les végétaux écrasés. Loin d'être rassurée, Caldwell reprit sa route avec la scientifique autrichienne, lui ordonnant de rester toute proche. Cette dernière ne broncha pas, alarmée par l'attitude de sa compagne de voyage : Élie était aux aguets, les doigts crispés sur son P90.

Elles cheminèrent encore quinze bonnes minutes dans un silence quasi religieux jusqu'à ce que Caldwell tombe sur ce qu'il subsistait de fondations en pierre.

Deux murs à demi-écroulés, d'un mètre trente de hauteur formaient un repli suffisant, et quelques pierres des cloisons effondrées, jonchaient çà et là le sol, offrant des assises convenables.

— « On va établir le campement ici, ordonna le capitaine. Restez derrière ces murs et ne vous éloignez pas, Vera, ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa compagne. Major Ewing, vous me recevez ? interrogea-t-elle dans la radio.

— _Ewing pour Caldwell_ , grésilla l'oreillette en retour.

— Soyez prudent, Monsieur, nous avons trouvé des traces d'occupation alien, l'informa-t-elle.

— _Récentes ?_ demanda son supérieur après un silence.

— Des ruines, Major, elles doivent avoir une bonne centaine d'années. Mais il se peut que ceux qui ont construit ces murs soient toujours ici.

— _Bien, nous serons vigilants_ , affirma Ewing. _Rien à signaler ?_ »

Élie jeta un coup d'œil en direction de la biologiste. La voyant occupée à étudier une nouvelle plante quelconque, elle s'autorisa à s'éloigner un peu.

— « Nous avons installé le repli à cet endroit, il est abrité et offre une vue relativement satisfaisante, tenant compte bien sûr que nous sommes en pleine forêt, expliqua-t-elle. »

Dans son oreillette, Élie entendit Logan murmurer quelque chose au major.

— « _Wells semble penser que quelque chose cloche, Capitaine. Tout va bien ?_ la questionna-t-il.

— J'ai cru voir quelque chose tout à l'heure, Monsieur, avoua Caldwell. Je n'ai vu personne, pas même un animal, mais ça bougeait dans les fourrés à quelques mètres de nous.

— _Attitude hostile ?_ s'inquiéta Ewing.

— Non, Major, je crois qu'on nous observait, j'ai noté des traces de passage récent, répondit-elle.

— _Bien. Restez sur vos gardes et prévenez-nous au moindre mouvement suspect,_ ordonna Ewing dans l'oreillette. _Nous sommes à environ deux kilomètres de votre position. Nous avançons encore un peu. Si nous ne trouvons rien dans l'heure qui suit, vous pourrez nous rejoindre. En attendant, essayez d'occuper notre chère docteure,_ ajouta-t-il, narquois.

— Affirmatif, Major, répliqua Élie. »

Le major Ewing mit fin à la communication et Caldwell rejoignit le docteur Müller. Comme elle l'avait promis à Vera, une fois le périmètre sécurisé, elle la laissa s'extasier sur toutes les feuilles et brindilles qu'elle trouvait. Élie n'accordait qu'une oreille distraite aux bavardages scientifiques de la biologiste. D'une part, elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose à la germination ou à la photosynthèse. D'autre part, la jeune militaire était toujours tendue par la présence qu'elle avait cru détecter plus tôt.

Une demi-heure passa tranquillement. Vera était comme une enfant au milieu de la végétation inconnue de cette nouvelle planète, s'extasiant tantôt sur les lichens, tantôt sur les feuillages. Élie quant à elle inspectait avec attention les ruines dont elle avait fait le point de repli. S'improvisant archéologue, le capitaine cherchait à identifier des éléments d'architecture caractéristiques qui lui permettraient d'en savoir un peu plus sur le peuple qui avait occupé ce monde.

Les matériaux de construction semblaient être issus de la planète elle-même, mais la configuration du bâtiment effondré lui rappelait étrangement le style des Atlantes.

Rien de bien surprenant, songea Caldwell, les Anciens avaient probablement colonisé des centaines d'univers en leur temps.

Un mouvement furtif sur sa gauche stoppa net ses réflexions architecturales. À nouveau, les buissons environnants avaient frémi, sans que le vent – elle en était convaincue – en soit le responsable. Élie ressentait comme une présence près d'elle, sans pouvoir la percevoir vraiment.

Le plus discrètement possible, Élie bascula le cran de sécurité de son P90, affirmant sa prise sur l'arme.

— « Docteur Müller ! Venez donc voir ici, je crois avoir trouvé quelque chose de très intéressant, s'écria Élie, sans quitter des yeux le buisson-espion. »

Vera accourut, enthousiasmée à l'idée d'une nouvelle découverte. Quand elle eut rejoint la militaire, cette dernière l'invita à se rapprocher d'elle et à s'accroupir sur le sol. Prétextant lui montrer une petite plante entre deux pierres, Caldwell lui chuchota :

— « Vous allez rester très près de moi et faire comme si vous étudiez la plante que je vous montre. Si vous avez compris, hochez la tête, intima Élie. »

La biologiste, que l'angoisse commençait à gagner hocha la tête fébrilement.

— « Vous allez rester calme et ne pas réagir à ce que je vais vous dire, ordonna Caldwell. Je pense que nous ne sommes pas seules. Rassurez-vous, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment en voyant la scientifique se mettre à trembler. Peu importe ce que c'est, ça ne semble pas hostile, sinon ça aurait attaqué, d'accord. Vous allez balancer deux ou trois phrases de votre jargon scientifique, puis vous me demanderez bien fort d'aller chercher quelque chose dans votre mallette. Quand j'aurai atteint votre mallette, vous devrez faire du bruit et de grands mouvements, comme si vous aviez trouvé un truc génial, d'accord ? »

De plus en plus pâle, l'Autrichienne hocha la tête. Et malgré son anxiété évidente, elle commença à jouer son rôle.

Quand le docteur Müller l'enjoignit à aller chercher un appareil dont Élie fut bien en peine de retenir le nom, la militaire ne posa pas plus de questions. Elle fit mine de fouiller dans la mallette, puis vérifia rapidement que son P90 soit bien chargé et armé.

Quand l'Autrichienne se mit à gesticuler en s'enthousiasmant sur des cellules eucaryotes en pleine mitose, ce fut le signal pour Élie de passer à l'action.

Vera était si parfaite dans son rôle qu'Élie se demanda si c'était le stress qui la rendait si convaincante ou si la botaniste avait vraiment fait une découverte.

Élie ne se questionna pas plus longtemps : elle était certaine que le remue-ménage de la scientifique avait attiré l'attention de leur observateur. Elle avait donc maintenant quelques secondes pour prendre l'intrus à revers et le démasquer.

Furtivement, elle fit un crochet par la droite tandis que Vera continuait de s'agiter avec enthousiasme, puis quand elle estima être suffisamment près pour surprendre celui qui les guettait, elle fonça droit devant elle, son fusil en joue.

Un mouvement de panique secoua les buissons et un cri de frayeur répondit à l'assaut de la militaire. Élie fut violemment bousculée et roula sur le sol tandis que la botaniste hurlait de peur. Caldwell eut tout juste le temps de se remettre sur ses pieds, qu'elle vit son sac être emporté à toute vitesse à travers les bois.

En quelques secondes tout fut terminé. La cohue et l'alarme laissèrent place au pépiement des oiseaux et au frémissement des feuilles agitées par la brise. Un silence absurde s'installa après la confusion.

Élie était abasourdie, elle n'avait repéré personne. Elle en était sûre pourtant, dans ces buissons, elle avait bien surpris deux ou même trois formes de vie. Elle avait senti le choc d'un corps qui l'avait projetée sur le sol. Elle avait distinctement entendu des cris de frayeur, poussés de toute évidence par des voix féminines ou peut-être d'enfant. Elle avait aperçu son paquetage être emporté entre les arbres. Mais elle n'avait vu personne. Pas même une forme ou une ombre. Absolument personne.

— « Qui était-ce ? bredouilla Vera Müller, paniquée. Vous les avez vus ? Combien étaient-ils ?

— « Caldwell pour le major Ewing, annonça Caldwell d'une voix absente dans la radio, sans prêter attention à la scientifique.

— _Ewing, je vous reçois, Caldwell. À vous,_ répondit presque immédiatement le major.

— Major, cette planète est habitée, l'informa Élie toujours circonspecte.

— _Vous avez vu quelqu'un ? Est-ce que Müller va bien ?_ s'inquiéta le gradé. »

La militaire se rendit compte alors qu'elle ne s'était même pas assurée que la botaniste n'était pas blessée. Consternée, elle se précipita auprès de l'Autrichienne :

— « Docteur Müller, êtes-vous blessée ? s'inquiéta enfin Élie. »

Le docteur bafouilla quelques affirmations, lui assurant qu'elle était seulement choquée et effrayée.

— « Müller va bien, Major, elle est seulement secouée, attesta Caldwell. Nous avons rencontré des autochtones, Monsieur, continua-t-elle. Seulement … Eh bien … Ils sont apparemment … Invisibles… hésita la jeune femme, convaincue de l'absurdité de ses allégations.

— _Caldwell, pouvez-vous répéter, je ne pense pas avoir bien compris,_ répondit Ewing.

— J'ai bien dit invisible, Monsieur. Comme des… fantômes … grimaça-t-elle à nouveau. »

Seul un silence que ponctuait le léger grésillement de la radio répondit à la militaire. Au bout de plusieurs interminables secondes, le major reprit :

— « _Très bien… Caldwell, ne prenez avec vous que le strict minimum, cachez le reste sur place et empruntez la direction nord-ouest aussi vite que vous le pouvez,_ ordonna-t-il. _Nous venons à votre rencontre._

— Bien Monsieur, acquiesça Élie en commençant à cacher le matériel de la biologiste dans une cavité contre les fondations.

— _On reste en contact radio permanent. Et soyez prudente, Caldwell,_ termina-t-il.

— Affirmatif, Major, répondit la militaire. Ne prenez que ce qui est indispensable, Vera, nous viendrons rechercher le reste plus tard, intima Élie à l'attention de la biologiste. C'est un ordre, ajouta-t-elle d'un ton sec quand cette dernière fit mine de protester. Nous devons aller très vite, inutile de nous encombrer de ce qui ne peut pas nous sauver la vie. Dans votre sac, vous avez une trousse de secours ? De l'eau ? Des rations ? questionna Élie. »

Tandis que la botaniste répondait par l'affirmative, Caldwell finit de recouvrir les instruments de Vera de feuilles pour les camoufler au mieux.

— « Bien, dernière chose, Vera. Avez-vous quelque part des informations sur Atlantis ? Les coordonnées, les codes, ou ce genre de choses ? l'interrogea-t-elle encore. »

Par expérience, Caldwell savait que de nombreux scientifiques et militaires, gardaient quelque part les coordonnées de la Porte des Étoiles pour accéder à Atlantis, au cas où. Elle-même les avait conservées pendant quelques jours dans la semelle de sa chaussure, le temps de les mémoriser.

Vera hocha la tête en lui tendant un carnet de notes sur la couverture duquel étaient dessinés les fameux symboles. Caldwell arracha ladite couverture et sortit un briquet pour y mettre le feu. Une fois la feuille de carton incinérée, elle chargea sur son dos le sac de la scientifique, puisque délestée du sien par d'invisibles petits voleurs. Sitôt équipées, les deux femmes prirent la route, direction nord-ouest, d'un pas soutenu.

Tout le long du chemin, il fut évident que le docteur Müller souffrait. La pauvre autrichienne haletait et gémissait bien malgré elle, peinant à tenir le rythme rapide imposée par sa compagne. Pourtant, pas une seule fois la botaniste ne se plaignit. Élie admira l'effort et lui en fut reconnaissante. Elle l'encouragea et la félicita autant que possible pour l'engager à maintenir l'allure.

Après trois quarts d'heure de marche intensive, sans apercevoir rien d'autre que de petits mammifères effrayés, Élie et Vera retrouvèrent les trois hommes de l'expédition.

Le major enjoignit toute l'équipe à prendre une rapide pause, tandis qu'il entraînait le capitaine à l'écart pour entendre son rapport.

— « Des formes de vie invisibles ? lança-t-il sans préambule, en haussant les sourcils circonspects.

— Oui, Monsieur. Ce n'est pas une mauvaise plaisanterie, Major, je vous l'assure, répondit Caldwell, inquiète que son supérieur la croie dépourvue de bon sens. Ils étaient là. Trois ou quatre formes de vie non visibles. J'ai nettement perçu leurs mouvements, leurs voix même, relata-t-elle. L'un d'eux m'a même bousculé. Ils semblaient être humanoïdes à première vue. En tout cas, ils se déplaçaient sur deux pattes et j'ai parfaitement senti ce qui pourrait une main. Et les cris qu'ils poussaient semblaient tout aussi humains. On aurait dit des femmes ou des enfants. Ils avaient l'air au moins aussi effrayés que nous.

— Mais vous ne les avez pas vus ? enchaina le major.

— Non, Monsieur. Pas même une ombre ou une vague forme. Si l'un d'entre eux ne m'avait pas heurté, j'aurais même pu croire que j'avais une hallucination. »

Jackson Ewing arbora un air songeur et dubitatif. Il scruta le visage de sa subordonnée, y cherchant une quelconque trace de moquerie ou de folie, sans rien y trouver : Caldwell semblait vraiment inquiète.

— « Est-ce que vous pensez que cela pourrait être des illusions, comme celles que les Wraiths produisent pour créer la panique et le trouble chez leurs victimes ? la questionna à nouveau Ewing. »

Cette fois, un frisson d'angoisse parcourut l'ensemble de l'équipe : avant que le major n'évoque cette probabilité, aucun d'entre eux n'y avait pensé. Caldwell se souvint même avoir été presque soulagée de ne rien voir, se figurant alors qu'au moins cela ne pouvait pas être des Wraiths.

Stupide ! s'admonesta-t-elle en silence. Elle avait lu assez de rapport de mission pour être au fait des capacités et ruses des Wraiths. Tachant de recouvrer son calme, elle s'obligea à rassembler toutes les informations qu'elle avait emmagasinées au sujet de cette race.

— « Non, ça ne pouvait pas en être, affirma-t-elle avec assurance, soulagée par sa propre déduction. Les Wraiths ne peuvent provoquer que des illusions audiovisuelles. Or ces choses étaient bien pourvus de corps physiques, l'un deux m'a littéralement projetée au sol. »

Tandis qu'elle annonçait cela, un soupir de soulagement parcourut l'assemblée. Si déjà ils pouvaient éliminer les Wraiths de la liste des suspects, c'était une très bonne nouvelle.

— « Bien, reprit le major. Dans ce cas, nous allons reprendre la route. Nous avons trouvé des cultures, à environ un kilomètre à l'ouest : tâchons de trouver les fermiers qui cultivent ces terres. Enfin s'ils sont visibles, ajouta-t-il narquois. »

Élie grimaça. Le ton du militaire ne laissait aucun doute quant au mépris que lui inspirait sa subordonnée. Dès leur première rencontre, Ewing avait affiché à son égard une franche hostilité, sans même essayer de s'en cacher. Caldwell ne parvenait pas à comprendre pourquoi. Était-ce parce qu'elle était une femme ? Quelque chose dans ses états de services lui avait-il déplu ? Elle aurait été bien en peine d'en connaître la raison, mais une chose était sûre : le major Jackson Ewing ne l'aimait vraiment pas.

Sur une suggestion du sergent Trager, Ewing contacta tout de même Atlantis pour leur faire part des nouvelles données.1

Les enjoignant à la plus grande prudence, le colonel Sheppard les autorisa à continuer leur exploration, après avoir été assuré que les _Invisibles_ n'avaient pas fait montre d'une attitude hostile.

Aussitôt la communication terminée, toute la troupe se remit en route, au grand dam du docteur Müller qui n'en pouvait plus de marcher. Elle fut donc reconnaissante au sergent Trager qui suggéra – puisque les environs avaient déjà été sécurisés et que le jour était encore jeune – d'adopter une allure plus calme.

— « Major, dit Élie en se plaçant à la hauteur de son supérieur, il y'a autre chose. Eh bien, les _Invisibles_ ont volé mon paquetage, fit-elle penaude.

— Qu'aviez-vous à l'intérieur ? soupira Ewing, passablement agacé.

— L'équipement classique, des rations de survie, de l'eau, et quelques autres choses, expliqua-t-elle gênée. Mais rien qui ne puisse mettre en péril la sécurité d'Atlantis, Monsieur ! s'exclama-t-elle en voyant l'air réprobateur de son supérieur.

— Et la nôtre ? demanda-t-il d'un air menaçant.

— Non plus Monsieur, toutes mes armes et mes munitions sont sur moi.

— Bien, c'est déjà ça, répondit-il sèchement en accélérant le pas pour bien faire comprendre à sa subordonnée que la conversation était terminée. »

Élie s'arrêta là, laissant le major la distancer, bien consciente qu'il ne souhaitait pas vraiment bavarder avec elle. Elle attendit que le docteur Müller et Trager – en grande discussion scientifique – la dépassent, puis reprit sa route une fois à hauteur de Logan.

D'une tape bienveillante sur l'épaule, Wells signifia son soutien à son amie, pas dupe de l'attitude revêche de son supérieur envers la négociatrice. Élie lui sourit, le remerciant en silence pour son appui, puis elle reporta son attention du l'étrange duo qui marchait devant elle.

Ethan Trager buvait littéralement les paroles de la botaniste qui cheminait à ses côtés. À grand renfort de jargon technique, Vera Müller partageait avec le sergent sa passion de la flore extra-terrestre, pimentant le tout de son fort accent autrichien. Ethan semblait captivé par la conversation et Élie voyait à son air concentré qu'il tentait d'assimiler un maximum d'informations. Elle était sûre qu'une fois de retour à la base, il s'enfermerait dans la médiathèque d'Atlantis pour approfondir le sujet. Elle ne serait pas non plus surprise de le trouver dans les labos de botanique pour observer insatiablement le travail des scientifiques.

Élie avait découvert le jeune homme pendant le voyage à bord du Dédale. Ethan Trager était un garçon affable et vif d'esprit, avide de connaissances. Dès qu'elle l'avait rencontré, elle avait été frappée par sa soif d'apprendre sur toute chose. Chaque heure de son trajet à bord du vaisseau avait été mise à profit pour s'instruire sur les systèmes de propulsion pour lesquels il s'était alors passionné.

Cependant, loin d'être asocial, comme nombre de scientifiques, Ethan était également un compagnon agréable. Pourvu d'un humour à la fois piquant et enfantin, il s'était rapidement lié d'amitié avec Logan et elle. Se mêlant dès que possible aux autres, il avait sympathisé avec nombre de militaires et de civils, et tous semblaient l'apprécier à sa juste valeur.

— « Alors, d'après toi, ces _Invisibles_ , qu'est-ce qu'ils sont ? l'interrogea Wells, la tirant abruptement de sa rêverie.

— Je n'en sais rien, répondit-elle, évasive. Je ne pense pas qu'ils soient hostiles : ils ne faisaient que nous observer. J'étais la seule à être armée et pourtant, ils n'ont pas essayé d'attaquer. Il semble qu'ils aient juste eu peur.

— Peut-être qu'ils continuent à nous observer, suggéra Logan en regardant autour de lui.

— Sans doute, convint Élie. Je crois avoir vu bouger quelque chose à deux ou trois reprises depuis que nous sommes partis. Comme si l'on nous suivait. »

Les mains de Logan se crispèrent sur son arme, l'homme de terrain qu'il était se mit aux aguets, prêt à faire feu au moindre mouvement.

— « Du calme, tempéra Caldwell en posant une main sur le canon du P90 de son ami pour l'obliger à le baisser. Je te l'ai dit : ils ont peur de nous. Nous envahissons leur territoire, s'ils nous observent c'est simplement pour découvrir qui nous sommes et pourquoi nous sommes là, lui assura-t-elle, forte d'années de pratique auprès de peuples extra-terrestres souvent très méfiants à leur égard. Et pointer une arme sur eux ne fera pas passer le bon message, Logan, appuya-t-elle quand Wells releva à nouveau son fusil en balayant du regard les alentours.

— Moi je pense que c'est exactement le message qu'il faut faire passer : ne venez pas vous frotter à nous, répliqua le lieutenant avec conviction.

— Et après, tu te demandes pourquoi les gens ne t'aiment pas, soupira Élie, moqueuse.

— Les gens m'adorent ! protesta Logan. Surtout les femmes, s'enorgueillit-il en bombant le torse. »

À cette réflexion, Élie ne put que répondre par un éclat de rire sincère. Ce qui lui valut un méchant coup de poing dans l'épaule de la part de son compagnon vexé.

— « Est-ce que ce serait trop vous demander de vous comporter comme des professionnels et non pas comme des gamins en sortie scolaire ! tempêta le major Ewing devant eux, en leur lançant un regard noir.

— Désolé, Monsieur ! répondirent à l'unisson Wells et Caldwell, pris en faute. »

Jackson Ewing soupira en observant les deux compères penauds, marcher à nouveau en silence, évitant son regard réprobateur. Le major reprit sa marche, passablement agacé par ces deux-là. Enfin surtout Caldwell, pensa-t-il. Il songea que l'exaspération qu'il avait ressentie envers elle dès le départ s'était rapidement muée en une profonde animosité.

Quand le général Landry lui avait donné la composition de son équipe, Ewing avait protesté. En vain. Il avait pourtant bien spécifié qu'il ne voulait pas de femme dans son équipe, que c'était un poids qu'il refusait d'assumer. Ce à quoi on lui avait répondu qu'il n'en serait pas déçu, que c'était un bon soldat, pourvue de nombreux talents. On lui avait assuré que la complicité qu'elle entretenait avec son coéquipier, le lieutenant Wells, ne pourrait que renforcer les liens de son équipe.

Parlons-en des liens entre ces deux-là ! songea amèrement le major. Deux enfants insupportables, toujours à plaisanter et à se taquiner. Et maintenant qu'ils avaient embarqué avec eux le jeune Trager, Ewing n'espérait plus parvenir à ramener l'ordre dans son équipe.

Pourtant ces deux hommes étaient prometteurs. Des petits gars francs et courageux, de bons soldats, sur qui l'on pouvait compter. Et si Trager se laissait simplement entraîner par ces deux-là, Wells lui était complètement sous la coupe de Caldwell.

Voilà pourquoi il avait toujours soutenu auprès de ses supérieurs qu'une femme n'avait rien à faire dans une équipe d'hommes. Elle distrayait les troupes, et était une source d'angoisse permanente. Les soldats n'avaient pas la même attitude avec leurs collègues féminins : ils se sentaient toujours responsables d'elles et éprouvaient le besoin de les protéger, bien qu'elles aient reçu la même formation qu'eux.

C'était ainsi, les hommes étaient conçus de cette manière. Ewing ne pensait pas que les femmes soldats avaient moins de valeur que les hommes. Il avait pu constater par lui-même l'efficacité et le professionnalisme de certaines de ses consœurs. Le meilleur exemple en était le Colonel Carter, femme d'exception et soldat émérite.

Non, Ewing ne pensait pas que l'armée était réservée aux hommes, simplement que des hommes et des femmes dans la même équipe, cela ne faisait pas bon ménage. Il n'y avait qu'à voir comment Wells se comportait avec Caldwell pour comprendre que celui-ci serait prêt à manquer à son devoir et à désobéir aux ordres si Caldwell était en danger.

Et puis, il y avait ces risques auxquels le major ne voulait pas faire face. En cas de capture, ce qu'il pouvait arriver à une femme … Ewing refusait d'être confronté à ça. La guerre sur Terre, il l'avait faite, il savait ce dont l'être humain en guerre, au summum de sa barbarie et de sa cruauté était capable d'infliger aux femmes, civiles ou militaires. Même au sein des forces armées des États-Unis, il avait vu trop de choses, trop de débordements.

Voilà, tout simplement, le major Ewing ne voulait pas de femme dans son équipe.

Alors, quand on lui avait collé Caldwell dans les pattes, cela l'avait vraiment contrarié. Quand on lui avait annoncé qu'elle était moins soldat que négociatrice, il avait cru à une farce. Sa place n'était pas sur l'expédition Atlantis. Mais quand finalement il avait découvert, la veille de l'embarquement sur le Dédale, qu'elle était la fille du commandant de ce même vaisseau, il avait vu rouge. Certain alors qu'elle ne devait sa position qu'au nom qu'elle portait et à l'appui de son père.

Le major Ewing fut tiré de ses sombres pensées par un mouvement au loin. D'un signe de la main, il ordonna à son équipe de le rejoindre en silence. D'un seul tenant, ils se mirent en formation : Ewing restait en tête, puis juste derrière lui se tenait la scientifique autrichienne, encadrée par Trager et Caldwell, enfin Wells assurait leurs arrières.

Chacun connaissait son rôle, et s'ils devaient tous afficher une attitude pacifique envers les autochtones rencontrés, ils agissaient toujours avec la plus grande prudence. Il entendit le cliquetis caractéristique des crans de sûreté de trois P90, lui confirmant qu'ils étaient prêts à parer à toute éventualité.

Le docteur Müller était le point faible de leur équipe : elle ne portait pas d'arme et n'était pas une combattante. C'était Trager qui avait été affecté à sa protection personnelle, ne devant pas la quitter d'une semelle.

Au loin, les autochtones semblaient les avoir repérés. Ewing jaugea rapidement la situation. Un groupe hétéroclite d'environ une dizaine d'individus, tous humanoïdes. Il y'avait quelques hommes, mais aussi des femmes et même trois enfants qui coururent se réfugier derrière les femmes en les apercevant.

Ils étaient tous vêtus simplement et n'avaient dans les mains que des fourches et autres outils servant à la culture du sol. Harnachés à ce qui s'apparentait à une charrue en bois, deux animaux de traits – semblables à des bœufs – broutaient paresseusement quelques herbes éparses.

Le major Ewing jugea que ces gens ne présentaient pas de danger immédiat : aucun d'entre eux ne ressemblait vraiment à un combattant. D'un signe, il demanda à Élie de s'avancer.

— « Ils n'ont pas l'air menaçants, commença le major. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

— Au vu de leur vêture et de leurs équipements, je dirais qu'il s'agit d'une société agricole avec un faible avancement technologique, probablement comparable au début du moyen âge terrien, répondit Caldwell avec professionnalisme. Ils n'ont pas l'air effrayés de nous voir, il est donc possible qu'ils soient en commerce avec d'autres planètes et qu'ils voient régulièrement des étrangers. Leur attitude est plutôt pacifique et non craintive : les hommes n'ont pas fait évacuer les femmes. Nous devrions approcher.

— Je tiens juste à vous rappeler que la dernière fois que SGA1 a rencontré de gentils paysans moyenâgeux, ils se sont avérés être des Geniis, intervint Wells, toujours le plus méfiant d'entre eux.

— Bonne réflexion, Wells, confirma Ewing. Caldwell ?

— C'est une possibilité. Trager, sors le détecteur de champs magnétiques et garde-le allumé, ça devrait nous permettre de ne pas être pris au dépourvu au cas où ce seraient des Geniis, fit Élie. Cependant Monsieur, nous devrions aller à leur rencontre avant de paraitre trop suspects. S'ils avaient dû nous attaquer, ils l'auraient déjà fait.

— Très bien, Caldwell et moi allons approcher. Trager donnez le détecteur à Caldwell, vous nous rejoindrez tous les trois dès que nous nous serons présentés, expliqua le gradé. Qui parle Caldwell, vous ou moi ?

— Les hommes se sont mis légèrement en avant, et l'un d'eux se détache nettement du groupe. Probablement une société patriarcale, analysa-t-elle. À vous de parler.

— Très bien, faites-moi signe si je commets un impair, termina Ewing avant de se mettre en marche, suivi de très près par Caldwell. »

Malgré tous les griefs qu'il pouvait avoir à l'encontre de sa subordonnée, Jackson reconnaissait ses talents dans ce domaine. Il savait la jeune femme capable d'analyser à une vitesse étonnante une situation et un peuple inconnu, et ainsi fournir des éléments essentiels pour la prise de contact avec les autochtones.

D'un pas assuré, les deux militaires s'avancèrent vers le groupe de paysans. L'un d'entre eux vint spontanément à leur rencontre : un homme d'une bonne trentaine d'années, le teint hâlé par des heures de labeur sous le soleil, habillé de vêtements de toile simple.

L'homme les approchait en arborant un franc sourire, la main tendue.

— « Bonjour voyageurs, lança-t-il d'un ton jovial. Je m'appelle Baldrik. Êtes-vous venus pour les fêtes de Brijnar ?

— Bonjour, Baldrick ! lui répondit Ewing en lui serrant la main, je suis le major Jackson Ewing et voici le capitaine Élie Caldwell. Nous venons de la planète Terre et nous sommes là en mission diplomatique, ajouta-t-il formellement. »

Élie dut faire de gros efforts pour retenir un ricanement quand elle vit l'air surpris de leur interlocuteur, visiblement déstabilisé par le ton formel et peu chaleureux du major. Ce dernier, comprenant qu'il venait de commettre son premier impair, laissa Élie prendre la suite.

Caldwell serra chaleureusement la main du dénommé Baldrick et se para de son plus beau sourire.

— « Ravie de vous connaître Baldrick. Ce que le Major voulait dire c'est que nous venions simplement afin de faire connaissance avec vous, mais qu'il est heureux que nous soyons là pour assister aux fêtes de Brijnar, expliqua-t-elle.

— Et nous serons heureux de vous y accueillir, Capitaine ! s'enthousiasma Baldrick. Vous dites venir de la Terre, mais je ne connais pas cette planète.

— Vous pouvez m'appeler Élie, Capitaine c'est mon grade. En fait, la Terre est notre planète d'origine et se situe dans une autre galaxie, mais mes amis et moi avons habité la cité des Anciens, avant qu'elle ne soit détruite par les Wraiths, précisa Caldwell.

— Oh bien sûr, la cité des Ancêtres ! s'exclama l'alien. J'aurais dû m'en douter : ces vêtements étranges et ces drôles de choses que vous portez, ajouta-t-il en tendant la main vers le P90 du major. »

Conditionné par des années de situations dangereuses, Ewing fit un pas en arrière, se saisissant brusquement de son fusil, effrayant par la même occasion Baldrick.

Ce qui faisait d'Élie la meilleure dans son domaine, c'était sa rapidité d'analyse et de réaction. Comme à cet instant précis, où elle perçut immédiatement que la bonhommie naturelle de l'autochtone venait de se muer en défiance, et que l'attitude de son supérieur risquait de faire échouer la rencontre.

En à peine quelques secondes, Élie avait réenclenché la sécurité de son P90, éjecté son chargeur et la balle logée dans la chambre et tendu son arme à Baldrick, sous le regard outré du major. D'un signe autoritaire de la main, elle l'empêcha de protester et s'adressa au paysan toujours méfiant :

— « Allez-y, prenez-la, vous pouvez regarder, mais prenez garde, c'est une arme, dit-elle à Baldrick en arborant un sourire sincère. Le major a eu peur que vous blessiez, mais j'ai retiré les munitions, vous pouvez la prendre. »

Prudent, l'homme se saisit délicatement de l'arme, l'inspectant sous tous ses angles, s'interrogeant sur la manière de l'utiliser. Le sentant un peu tendu, Élie s'approcha de lui doucement et lui fit affermir sa prise sur le fusil, lui montrant comment il devait la tenir.

— « Elle nous sert à nous défendre, car malheureusement tous les peuples que nous rencontrons ne sont pas aussi accueillants que vous, lui expliqua-t-elle. Vous la tenez comme ça, et si un ennemi vous menace, vous appuyez là et cela lui envoie des balles de fer.

— Et ça le blesse ? l'interrogea l'homme.

— Cela peut même le tuer, c'est très dangereux, appuya Élie. »

Pris de panique, le paysan laissa tomber le fusil au sol, craignant de blesser quelqu'un. Élie le ramassa dans un sourire et continua :

— « C'est pour cette raison que le major a eu peur quand vous avez essayé de toucher la sienne, il craignait que vous vous blessiez.

— Oh bien sûr ! Pardonnez-moi major, s'excusa Baldrick auprès du major.

— C'est à moi de m'excuser pour mes réflexes vindicatifs, regretta Ewing. Et appelez-moi Jackson, ajouta-t-il. Major, c'est mon grade, appuya-t-il en posant une main amicale sur l'épaule de Baldrick. »

Élie comprit à cet instant que la crise était désamorcée et que le major avait repris confiance. Il entama immédiatement une conversation polie et chaleureuse avec l'autochtone, qui se mit en frais de lui présenter son épouse, Hedda, et ses enfants : Rikke, une adorable fillette de cinq ans et Almar, un énergique garçon de huit ans.

Caldwell ne put entendre les présentations des autres membres du groupe puisqu'elle avait déjà fait demi-tour pour aller chercher le reste de l'équipe.

— « Alors Captain' ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit Trager qui n'avait rien manqué de la scène.

— Aucun problème, ils sont très amicaux. Logan, tu peux te détendre, ajouta-t-elle en soupirant à l'adresse de son acolyte dont les mains étaient crispées sur le P90. Que tout le monde remette son cran de sûreté : ils ont l'air plutôt curieux, je ne voudrais pas qu'il y ait d'accident. Logan, râla-t-elle en voyant son coéquipier rechigner. Pas de bip-bip, fit-elle en montrant le détecteur qu'elle avait conservé dans sa poche tout au long de la rencontre. Donc pas de champ magnétique, pas de radiation et donc pas de Geniis ! conclut-elle. »

Élie sourit devant l'attitude si méfiante de son ami. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment le lui reprocher : tout au long des missions qu'ils avaient partagées ces dernières années, elle avait toujours était celle qui nouait du lien, tandis qu'il veillait jalousement sur ses arrières, prêt à parer à toute perfidie. Et elle devait reconnaitre que nombre de fois c'était sa vigilance et sa défiance – peut-être même un brin de paranoïa – qui leur avait évité bien des ennuis.

Mais c'était aussi parce qu'elle le connaissait depuis des années qu'elle savait exactement comme le prendre.

— « Non, pas de Geniis, en revanche … lui lança-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. J'ai repéré quelques jolies jeunes filles parmi eux.

— Oh vraiment ? s'exclama Logan, soudain plus détendu. Allons voir ça ! s'enthousiasma-t-il en forçant le pas pour rejoindre plus rapidement leur supérieur. »

Trager éclata de rire devant l'attitude ouvertement lubrique de leur collègue. Décidément, on ne le refera plus, songea Élie amusée tout en emboitant le pas au groupe des paysans qui les menaient au village.

* * *

1 J'ai comme un doute : dites, est-ce que les « communications subspatiales » d'une équipe en mission vers Atlantis sont possibles sans ouverture du vortex ? Je ne suis plus très sûre là.

* * *

Voilà, c'est fini pour le premier chapitre. J'espère qu'il ne vous a pas semblé trop long ou fastidieux, mais il est nécessaire pour mettre en place la suite des événements. Je suis très curieuse de découvrir vos avis sur ce chapitre.

Dans le prochain chapitre, on accélère la cadence et embarque tout ce petit monde dans une joyeuse galère ! On se retrouve très prochainement, pour le chapitre 2.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir à tous !**

 **Héhé, oui c'est moi que v'là ! Avec un jour d'avance en plus !**

Ben oui, faut dire que j'ai déjà un chapitre et demi d'avance (oui, moi, incroyable !) et que le chapitre 4 devrait être terminé ce soir (ou demain au plus tard) Et vu que je suis en repos jusqu'à lundi (merci les heures sup') je devrais avoir terminé cet épisode ce WE ! Une grande victoire personnelle quand on connait mon rythme d'écriture !

 **Bon ceci** **étant, passons aux choses sérieuses :**

 **D'abord les mercis.**

Merci à **OnaG, SpaceTricotRaye et notre inconnu (Guest)** pour vos adorables reviews qui ont réchauffé mon petit coeur d'auteur! Ce chapitre est pour vous !

Merci également à ceux qui suivent silencieusement cette fic : **floop56, tizabou, alyana black** et **emichlo**. Surtout, pensez à laisser une review pour me donner votre avis sur cette fic, ça me permettrait de m'améliorer (et peut-être de répondre à des demandes particulières dans les prochains chapitres) et puis ça me ferait vraiiiiment tellement plaisir que ça me donnerait peut-être l'envie de poster le chapitre 3 en avance ;) (oui je sais ce n'est pas très subtil)

Merci également à OnaG qui a confirmé mes soupçons : on ne peut pas communiquer par radio avec une autre planète. Je reviendrai plus tard sur les incohérence du chapitre 1, mais au moins dans le nouveau, c'est rectifié.

Et à SpaceTricotRaye qui a relevé une erreur que j'ai volontairement (honte sur moi) essayé de vous passer en furet. Vraiment, mon petit chandail de l'espace, tu as des yeux de lynx !

 **Sans plus tarder, un petit point sur ce chapitre :**

Vous constaterez que ce n'est pas vraiment le chapitre le plus haletant que j'ai pu écrire. Et honnêtement, il m'a vraiment donné du fil à retordre. J'espère qu'il ne sera pas trop décousu.

En bas, je vous fais une demande un peu particulière. Et j'espère que vous y répondrez favorablement.

Sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et vous laisse avec le disclaimer

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._**

* * *

 _Élie Caldwell_

Invisible Touch

Chapitre 2

— « Les Brijnariens sont très accueillants, mon Colonel, affirma Caldwell. Et ils semblent habitués à commercer avec d'autres peuples, je pense que nous pourrons sans problème trouver un accord avec eux. Baldrick a dit qu'il pourrait nous emmener demain visiter les champs et leur site de stockage. Une fois que le docteur Müller aura fait les tests de viabilité, nous pourrons négocier un accord, leur assura-t-elle. »

La nuit était tombée sur la planète Brijnar, fraîche et paisible. Cédant à la demande pressante de leurs hôtes, Élie avait été chargée par le major de faire le rapport prévu, tout en intercédant pour qu'ils puissent prolonger leur séjour dans le village de Raddka qu'habitaient Baldrick et sa famille.

Logan et elle avaient rejoint aussi rapidement que possible la Porte des Étoiles, au cœur de la forêt. Peu enthousiastes à l'idée de trainer au milieu de ces bois où erraient d'étranges et invisibles créatures, ils n'avaient pas lambiné. Cependant, la chance était avec eux : les deux lunes de Brijnar étaient pleines et basses dans le ciel, et l'obscurité en était amoindrie. Cela ne les avait pas dispensés, sous la frondaison des arbres, de devoir utiliser leurs lampes torches, mais pour le moins, cela avait rendu la sylve angoissante un peu moins sombre.

Ils avaient presque couru tout le long du chemin, tant que l'irrégularité du sol ne le leur avait pas interdit. Sitôt près de la porte les deux militaires, essoufflés et en nage, s'étaient mis au travail. Logan avait ouvert un vortex vers Atlantis, tandis qu'Élie était allée récupérer le MALP qu'ils avaient camouflé un peu plus loin à de leur arrivée. Une fois la communication établie et stabilisée, ils avaient pu faire leur rapport à Weir et Sheppard, par écrans interposés.

— « _Cela veut dire que vous voulez passer la nuit là-bas ?_ s'exclama Sheppard que cette idée n'enchantait guère.

— En effet Monsieur, les Brijnariens nous ont offert leur hospitalité pour la nuit. Nous ne craignons rien avec eux, ils sont pacifiques, soutint Élie avec assurance. Et puis, Baldrick et les siens ont insisté pour que nous célébrions la fête de Brijnar avec eux. C'est un évènement important pour leur peuple, il serait opportun d'accepter leur invitation, ajouta-t-elle. »

Pauvre colonel Sheppard, songea Logan, amusé. Par expérience, le lieutenant savait que la bataille était perdue d'avance pour le gradé. Élie était imbattable à ce jeu-là, après tout c'était son travail : convaincre un interlocuteur sceptique que l'idée qu'elle amenait était la seule possible et la meilleure. Wells n'ignorait pas que, sans forcer, Élie aurait gain de cause. Et à en juger par le léger sourire ironique d'Élisabeth, elle non plus n'était pas dupe de l'issue de la négociation.

— « De plus, notre ami dit que de nombreux représentants des villages alentour et des planètes voisines seront présents, continua Caldwell sans faiblir. Je pense que l'occasion serait bonne pour nous également, car nombreux sont des peuples qui vivent du commerce de leurs produits, et nous pourrions nouer des liens avec eux ce soir, en prévision de futurs accords. Par exemple, Baldrick nous a parlé d'une planète avec laquelle ils font commerce d'un bétail dont la viande est succulente. Nous l'avons goûté ce midi, elle s'apparente à du bœuf. Nous en ramènerons un peu pour qu'elle soit étudiée, et ce soir je tâcherais de prendre contact avec leur représentant. »

Cette fois-ci, même Weir eut du mal à contenir un petit ricanement satisfait. Caldwell venait d'utiliser l'argument ultime pour faire plier le chef militaire : la viande. Pourtant – et à la grande surprise de tous – malgré l'appât dont s'était servie Élie pour convaincre son supérieur, celui-ci continuait de se montrer méfiant et enchaîna de plus belle :

— « _Je ne sais pas Caldwell, c'est peut-être risqué. Même si les Brinatrucs…_

— _Brijnariens, John_ , le corrigea Weir.

— _Ouais, eux,_ grommela Sheppard. _Même s'ils ont l'air plutôt cool, entre les fantômes que vous avez vus cet après-midi, et tous ces gens d'autres planètes qui vont débarquer…_ rappela-t-il. _Le risque est grand. Imaginez qu'il y'ait des Geniis ce soir !_ s'alarma-t-il, comme s'il prenait conscience de cette probabilité à mesure qu'il l'énonçait. »

Tous devaient reconnaitre que cette hypothèse existait et surtout qu'elle s'apparentait plus à une certitude qu'à une supposition : les Geniis avaient des espions partout à travers la Galaxie. Penser qu'ils feraient l'impasse sur un rassemblement d'une telle ampleur aurait été idiot. Cependant, Élie s'attendait à cette réflexion de ses supérieurs. Ils en avaient auparavant discuté en équipe, puisque Logan avait soulevé cette crainte un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Et la solution était déjà toute trouvée.

— « Nous y avons songé, Colonel, répondit Élie. C'est la question que nous avons posée à Baldrick. Et à la réaction qu'il a eue, je peux vous assurer que ce ne sont pas leurs amis. Ils les haïssent presque autant que nous, acheva-t-elle.

— _Bon d'accord, d'accord !_ maugréa John, après un long silence. _Seulement, nous savons tous que ces sales fouines de Geniis s'infiltrent partout, c'est bien leur genre de s'incruster quand on ne les a pas invités_ , fit-il remarquer.

— C'est exactement ce qu'a dit Baldrick, lui répondit Élie. C'est pour cette raison qu'il nous a fourni des vêtements de son peuple pour participer aux festivités ce soir, afin de nous fondre dans la masse. Et comme seul un petit groupe connait notre vraie identité, il leur a fait passer le mot de prétendre pour tous que nous venons de l'un des villages voisins, expliqua-t-elle confiante. Croyez-moi Colonel, nous avons pris toutes les précautions possibles et imaginables. Mais si nous partons maintenant, je pense que l'on perd une formidable occasion de lier des relations solides et durables avec ce peuple, le mit-elle en garde. »

De cela, elle était convaincue. Repousser l'invitation de ce monde qui les avait si bien accueillis, lors d'un évènement si important et symbolique pour ses habitants, cela relevait de l'incident diplomatique. Bien sûr que, comme les autres membres de son équipe, participer à une grande fête sur une planète étrangère l'enthousiasmait. Surtout en ne sachant quels prochains périls et malheurs ils rencontreraient dans les mois à venir.

Seulement, ce n'était pas pour cela qu'elle souhaitait tant rester. Les Brijnariens étaient des gens bien en lesquels Atlantis pouvait avoir toute confiance, comme avec les Athosiens. De cela elle était sûre. Il ne s'agissait pas seulement de denrées ou de commerce, mais de faire naitre une véritable alliance entre leurs deux peuples. C'était pour cela qu'elle avait rejoint Atlantis, qu'elle s'était tournée vers la négociation. Pour créer et diffuser la paix entre les nations, et cela passait par des unions solides.

Alors qu'importait la méfiance du colonel Sheppard, elle ne lâcherait pas elle ferait ce pour quoi elle était venue. Quitte à devoir batailler avec le chef de guerre qu'elle admirait tant.

Sheppard semblait songeur. Élisabeth dans un murmure, confirma à Sheppard qu'elle approuvait les propos de sa subordonnée et l'engagea à se montrer un peu plus souple.

— « _Bon, je suis d'accord,_ finit par accepter le colonel. _Mais à une condition : mon équipe et moi allons vous rejoindre._

— Vous, Monsieur, l'ennemi n° 1 des Geniis ? Sauf votre respect, mon Colonel, même habillé en paysan, vous seriez immédiatement repéré par un éventuel espion Génii, observa Élie. Et il en va de même pour Teyla et le docteur McKay. Sans parler de Ronon, qui ne passe pas vraiment inaperçu.

— _Là, elle marque un point, John_ , intercéda Élisabeth. »

Depuis le début de l'entretien, le docteur Weir s'était abstenue d'intervenir. Non pas qu'elle ne s'en octroyait pas la légitimité, mais simplement parce qu'elle s'interdisait de contredire John devant ses hommes. Après tout, en tant que chef militaire de l'expédition, elle estimait qu'il était tout aussi bien placé qu'elle pour recevoir les rapports et prendre les décisions adéquates.

Cependant, Weir sentait que la blessure genii était encore profonde dans l'esprit de John et cela le rendait surprotecteur envers ses subordonnés, voire légèrement paranoïaque. De son côté, elle trouvé la demande de SGA 9 tout à fait sensée et les risques mesurés. C'était pourquoi, contrairement à l'attitude qu'elle avait adoptée depuis le départ de cette conversation, elle se résolut à prendre parti.

Bien consciente que les objections qu'émettait John n'avaient pour origine qu'un réel souci pour la sécurité de ses troupes, elle proposa un compromis :

— « _Cependant, les inquiétudes du colonel Sheppard sont parfaitement fondées,_ reprit-elle à l'attention des deux membres de SGA 9. _Aussi, Capitaine, vous et votre équipe pouvez rester là-bas, mais nous vous envoyons l'équipe du major Lorne en soutien._ »

Logan ne put contenir un cri victorieux, trop heureux de pouvoir assister à sa première fête pégasienne. Encore plus depuis qu'il avait rencontré nombre de séduisantes jeunes célibataires parmi les Brijnariens.

— « _OK, comme ça, ça me va,_ valida Sheppard, plus rassuré ainsi. _Dites Caldwell, pourquoi ce n'est pas le major Ewing qui est venu nous faire cette requête ?_ s'étonna-t-il subitement. _Ce serait plutôt à lui de…_ »

Sur un simple geste du lieutenant Wells, le silence se fit. Discrètement, il indiqua à Caldwell qu'il avait entendu quelque chose bouger, quelques mètres derrière eux. Après des années de collaboration, Élie et Logan n'avaient plus besoin de se parler pour se comprendre.

Instinctivement, les deux comparses armèrent leurs fusils, et tandis que Logan s'éloignait en douceur, Élie reprit sa conversation, l'air de rien. Adressant un signe rassurant à Weir et Sheppard, elle répondit :

— « Eh bien, le major Ewing est notre porte-parole dans ces négociations et il est donc resté au village pour s'entretenir avec les dirigeants brijnariens. »

Un cri aigu s'éleva, tandis que lui répondait un hourra victorieux de la part de Logan. Quelques secondes plus tard, Élie vit son ami revenir, transportant sur son épaule un petit bout d'homme qui se débattait en râlant. Et celui-ci n'était pas invisible, songea immédiatement Caldwell.

— « Regardez un peu ce que j'ai trouvé, Captain' ! Un petit espion ! se moqua-t-il en déposant son fardeau au sol.

— Almar ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'exclama Élie, en reconnaissant immédiatement le fils de Baldrick. Tu nous as suivis ? lui demanda-t-elle en se mettant à hauteur du petit garçon penaud qui acquiesçait. Almar, tu ne dois pas faire ça ! le gronda-t-elle doucement. Il y a des… enfin, il pourrait t'arriver quelque chose, seul dans la forêt en pleine nuit. »

La jeune femme avait hésité à parler des choses qu'elle avait aperçues – ou plutôt qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir – un peu plus tôt dans les bois. Mais par crainte d'effrayer le garçonnet, elle s'était abstenue. C'est pour cette raison que la réponse franche et directe de l'enfant la surprit énormément.

— « Je suis grand maintenant : je n'ai plus peur des fantômes de la forêt ! répondit Almar avec aplomb en bombant son torse frêle.

— _Les fantômes ?_ réagit Élisabeth.

— Dis, Élie, c'est qui eux ? l'interrogea immédiatement le garçon. »

Intrigué, il fit le tour du MALP, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il pouvait voir leurs têtes et leurs torses, mais pas le bas de leur corps. Une fois l'inspection faite, il leva vers l'Atlante un regard paniqué et incrédule :

— « Élie ! Ils n'ont pas de jambes ! Et ils sont tout plats ! s'affola le gamin.

— Rassure-toi, Almar, lui répondit Élie amusée. Ils ne sont pas vraiment là, on peut les voir là, sur cet écran. C'est comme un miroir, précisa-t-elle devant le regard interrogateur du bambin, sauf qu'on ne voit pas son propre reflet, mais l'image des amis que l'on veut voir. Et eux, ils sont sur une autre planète, très loin. L'image passe par le grand anneau des ancêtres pour arriver jusqu'à nous. Là, c'est Élisabeth, le chef de mon peuple, ajouta-t-elle en désignant Weir. Et là, c'est John, un grand guerrier parmi les miens, en lui montrant Sheppard qui arbora un air satisfait. »

Le petit Almar était parfaitement abasourdi et refit un tour du MALP, juste pour être sûr. Élisabeth le regarda, amusée, puis quand il disparut du champ de la caméra, elle se reporta sur Caldwell. Elle était impressionnée par la douceur dont elle avait fait preuve avec l'enfant et de la simplicité avec laquelle elle avait expliqué cette situation au garçonnet, afin le rassurer. Weir aimait bien cette jeune femme qu'elle découvrait de semaine en semaine. Décidément, rien à voir avec son père, songea-t-elle.

— « C'est de la magie ! s'extasia Almar, des étoiles dans les yeux.

— Si on veut, oui, acquiesça Caldwell. De la magie des Ancêtres. Mais tu te souviens de ce que ton père et moi t'avons expliqué tout à l'heure, n'est-ce pas ? lui demanda-t-elle, en se baissant à nouveau à hauteur de l'enfant. C'est notre secret. Tu ne dois dire à personne qui nous sommes, d'où nous venons et surtout ne raconte pas que tu as vu mes amis ce soir, d'accord. Pas même à ton père. Ou alors pas avant demain matin quand tous les autres seront partis, d'accord ? »

Almar hocha la tête vigoureusement, avec dans les yeux une lueur de fierté, heureux d'être le gardien privilégié d'un secret aussi incroyable.

— « Nous allons nous presser, ses parents doivent certainement être inquiets, reprit Caldwell. »

Logan réagit immédiatement à la remarque de son amie, et s'éloigna pour prendre contact par radio avec le sergent Trager resté au village en compagnie de Müller et Ewing. Aussitôt, il l'informa que le fils de Baldrick les avait suivis et lui demanda de tranquilliser les parents : ils assureraient la sécurité du petit sur le retour. Wells profita également qu'Élie et Almar aient repris leur discussion avec les dirigeants de la cité pour expliquer à son collègue que l'équipe de Lorne les rejoindrait, juste au cas où. Tandis qu'il relatait à Ethan l'essentiel de la conversation qu'ils avaient eût avec Atlantis, Weir de son côté – intriguée par l'histoire de fantômes que l'enfant avait évoquée plus tôt – se mit en frais d'en apprendre davantage.

— « _Almar, est-ce que tu pourrais nous en dire plus sur ces fantômes de la forêt_ , le questionna la dirigeante. »

Avec toute l'innocence et l'exagération propre à l'enfance, le jeune garçon se mit à raconter des histoires d'enfants disparus, dont les esprits erraient dans les bois. Pourtant, relatait encore Almar, chaque année, son peuple faisait des offrandes dans la grotte de Brijnar pour que cessent les disparitions. Mais chaque année, quelques jours après, Brijnar faisait entendre sa colère en enlevant l'enfant qui lui avait apporté le cadeau. Et depuis, les âmes des petits Brijnariens hantaient la forêt et les rues des villages en appelant leurs parents.

— « C'est une histoire bien triste, se désola Élie. Mais sais-tu quand aura lieu la prochaine offrande ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

— Dans deux jours, soupira sombrement le garçon. C'est Rikke qui apportera le cadeau à Brijnar. Je sais que Maman et Papa ont peur qu'elle disparaisse elle aussi, que Brijnar ne soit pas content de nous et qu'il la prenne. Parfois j'entends même Maman pleurer à cause de ça, acheva-t-il en étouffant un sanglot malheureux. »

Émue par le chagrin du petit, Élie le serra contre elle pour le réconforter.

— « _Capitaine, qui est Rikke ?_ demanda Élisabeth.

— Sa sœur, Madame. Elle vient d'avoir cinq ans, précisa Élie tristement.

— _Dès demain, je veux que vous éclaircissiez ça,_ exigea Weir, troublée. _Ces enfants qui disparaissent. Il faut arrêter ça au plus vite. Avant que la petite Rikke ne subisse le même sort._ »

Les aveux du petit Almar les avaient tous plongés dans un silence morose. Ce fut Sheppard qui eut le courage de le rompre :

— « _Très bien, je vous demande à tous d'être vigilants, même si un bon bout de viande me comblerait de joie, cela ne vaut pas la peine de prendre des risques inutiles_ , leur rappela-t-il. _Au premier truc louche, je veux que vous rentriez à la base. C'est compris ?_ insista-t-il.

— Affirmatif, mon Colonel ! répondirent à l'unisson Logan et Élie.

— _Au fait Caldwell, pour l'échantillon de viande… Doublez la quantité, je me porte volontaire pour être cobaye, hein !_ termina-t-il en tâchant de paraître enjoué, afin de détendre l'atmosphère. »

Après avoir assuré au colonel qu'elle demanderait un steak de plus rien que pour lui, Caldwell mit fin à la communication. Quelques secondes plus tard, le major Lorne et son équipe franchissaient la porte, vêtus de frusques de toile brute, dissimulant leurs armes sous les larges manteaux que leur avaient confectionnés les Athosiennes.

Durant le trajet jusqu'au village, Élie tâcha de donner à Lorne toutes les informations qu'elle avait pu recueillir pendant la journée. De son côté, Logan et le sergent Abrahams – membre de SGA2 — se mirent en frais de distraire le petit Almar encore attristé par les révélations qu'il venait de faire. Aussi avec la complicité des deux autres militaires de SGA2, un chat perché nocturne s'improvisa tout le long du chemin, au plus grand bonheur de l'enfant.

OoOoOoOoO

Le lendemain matin, ce fut aux aurores que le major Lorne réveilla les troupes, non sans mal en ce qui concerna Jackson Ewing.

Les célébrations de la veille avaient été plus que réussies. Baldrick n'avait pas menti : une véritable foule était venue des quatre coins de la galaxie pour participer aux fêtes de Brijnar. De la musique avait été jouée toute la nuit et les danseurs n'avaient accepté de prendre du repos que quand le jour s'été enfin levé. Des mets de toutes natures avaient été servis à chaque coin de rue sur des étals. Le vin, l'eau de vie, et une sorte de bière plate avaient coulé à flots toute la nuit.

Et bien que tous les Atlantes aient profité des réjouissances – jusqu'à ce que Lorne envoie tout le monde se coucher –, tous étaient restés vigilants pendant la soirée, prêts à réagir au moindre mouvement suspect.

Du moins, presque tous. Jackson Ewing quant à lui, avait alors découvert que l'art de la négociation ne s'improvisait pas. Baldrick et Gerolf – l'un des deux représentants du village de Raddka – avaient proposé à Ewing de porter un toast en l'honneur de leur nouvelle alliance. Le major, bien conscient que refuser ces libations serait un manque de respect envers les Brijnariens, se prêta bien volontiers à cette coutume qui traversait les âges et les galaxies.

Caldwell avait pourtant bien briefé son supérieur, l'informant que dans ce genre de célébrations, l'on se contentait rarement d'un unique verre. Aussi, elle lui avait confié sa propre astuce : garder à portée de main sa gourde d'eau, puis détourner l'attention de ses hôtes et remplacer l'alcool par de l'eau.

Et au début, Ewing s'était félicité d'avoir même amélioré le subterfuge, en échangeant son verre avec celui de Trager qui se tenait derrière lui, ce dernier se chargeant de se débarrasser du tord-boyau de son chef d'équipe. C'est ainsi que pendant une bonne heure, le militaire n'avait réellement bu qu'un seul gobelet de cette eau de vie, quand ses compagnons entamaient déjà leur sixième godet.

Là où la machine s'était grippée, ce fut quand Trager, appelé en renfort par Logan qui tentait de stopper une bagarre d'ivrognes, l'abandonna à son sort. Pris au dépourvu, il s'était résolu à vider un premier verre. Puis un second avec l'envoyé d'une planète voisine. Et un troisième puisqu'il n'était pas parvenu à distraire l'attention des Brijnariens. Après celui-là, il avait perdu le compte, se souvenant simplement qu'il avait songé que cette infâme liqueur qu'il avalait était si forte qu'il aurait pu l'utiliser pour démarrer sa tondeuse.

Ce fut évidemment un major passablement embarrassé et titubant que Trager et Caldwell avaient dû ramener jusqu'à la chambre de leur auberge. Ewing, piteux, s'était répandu en excuses, tantôt honteux, tantôt paniqué à l'idée d'être traduit en cour martiale pour son comportement.

Il avait fallu l'intervention de Lorne lui certifiant que cet épisode serait oublié de leurs rapports respectifs, pour que Jackson Ewing accepte enfin de se calmer et s'endorme comme une souche.

Pour lui le réveil n'avait donc pas été brillant, mais devant son air revêche, personne n'avait osé faire quelque commentaire que se fut.

Hormis cet incident, la soirée avait été fructueuse. Ewing avait obtenu la promesse de représentants de deux planètes voisines de discuter ensemble d'une proposition d'accord. Et malgré son état d'ébriété avancé, il avait pris en note les coordonnées de leurs Portes afin de leur rendre visite prochainement.

En ce qui concernait Raddka et les Brijnariens, l'affaire était presque conclue. Il ne restait plus qu'à effectuer un premier test des cultures de ce monde, pour s'assurer qu'elles pouvaient être consommées sans risque. Cependant, comme l'avait fait remarquer à juste titre le sergent Abrahams, les Atlantes présents à la fête de la veille avaient déjà servis de cobaye. Et fort heureusement aucun d'entre eux ne semblait malade – excepté là encore le malheureux Ewing, mais pour une autre raison.

Tous les militaires et le docteur étaient rassemblés en bordure du village, attendant Baldrick et deux de ses amis pour aller voir les champs et les stocks, afin de démarrer les analyses. De son côté, le major Lorne organisait les hommes : inutile d'être à neuf pour admirer des graines, avait-il dit. Et puisque la botaniste pensait en avoir pour plusieurs heures de test, autant se mettre au travail et essayer de percer le mystère de ces fameux fantômes.

— « Hubbard, vous restez avec le docteur Müller et le major Ewing, ordonna le major Lorne. Thornton, Trager, vous allez inspectez cette zone à l'ouest, fit-il en désignant un cercle sur la carte sommaire que les Brijnariens leur avaient fournie. Abrahams et Wells, la zone sud. Caldwell avec moi à l'ouest. Essayez de ratisser au plus large, et soyez attentifs à ce que vous entendez. D'après ce que l'on sait, vous pourriez ne rien _voir_ , ajouta-t-il en adressant un regard entendu à Élie. Contact radio toutes les demi-heures. Retour ici dans quatre heures.

— Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche exactement major ? demanda le caporal Thornton. »

D'un signe de tête, le major Lorne invita Élie à prendre la suite.

— « Almar nous a parlé d'une grotte hier, mais d'après les quelques informations que j'ai pu récolter, il s'agirait plutôt d'une construction, sans doute datée de plusieurs siècles. Peut-être même des ruines, indiqua-t-elle. D'après ce que disent les habitants, à l'intérieur se trouve ce qu'ils appellent _l'autel de Brijnar_. Si vous le trouvez, surtout ne touchez à rien, les prévint-elle. Pour ces gens c'est lieu de culte et de pèlerinage, un endroit sacré. Soyez respectueux. Discrets également, inutile que nos nouveaux amis sachent que nous le recherchons. Je ne voudrais pas qu'ils nous prennent pour des pillards. Officiellement, nous allons simplement explorer les lieux, d'accord ? »

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative et dès que Baldrick les eût rejoints, les Atlantes prirent la route.

Le capitaine Caldwell n'était pas mécontente de faire équipe avec le major. Evan Lorne était un compagnon de voyage très agréable. Sans être spécialement bavard, il entretenait bien volontiers la conversation, interrogeant la jeune femme sur son parcours et son expérience. Ils échangèrent un bon moment à propos des missions qu'ils avaient chacun vécues avec le SGC dans la Voie Lactée.

De son côté, Caldwell en apprit plus sur l'énigmatique Evan Lorne. Elle le découvrit très attaché à sa famille et définitivement gâteux avec ses neveux. Il lui avoua également s'être adonné à la peinture avant de manquer de temps, puis d'occasions et de matériel une fois sur Atlantis. À son grand regret, reconnut-il. Car il y avait dans cette galaxie une multitude de paysages exceptionnels dont il aurait aimé brosser les tableaux.

Deux heures étaient déjà passées, Caldwell et Lorne prirent des nouvelles des deux autres groupes. Comme eux, ils avaient fait chou blanc, à part quelques ruines séculaires, ils n'avaient rien trouvé qui ressembla à un autel. Caldwell les enjoignit tout de même à les photographier et marquer leurs positions : s'ils rentraient bredouilles, au moins, le service d'archéologie aurait quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent.

Lorne et Caldwell s'étaient presque résignés à revenir au point de départ quand enfin ils tombèrent sur quelque chose qui attisa leur curiosité.

Nichés au pied d'un tertre, quelques vieux blocs de pierre semblaient avoir été disposés pour former un couloir qui s'arrêtait au pied du monticule. Intriguée, Caldwell s'avança et découvrit une sorte de porte. Pas assez haute pour un homme, juste assez pour un enfant, et à peine plus large, elle ouvrait sur une cavité qui paraissait creusée dans la colline. La crypte s'enfonçait dans sol et avait l'air plutôt spacieuse.

La lumière de leurs lampes torches les aida à mieux jauger l'espace. Vaste et profond d'une dizaine de mètres, il ne s'agissait finalement pas d'une grotte, mais bien d'une pièce circulaire construite de main d'homme. Et cette architecture-là, Lorne et Caldwell la connaissaient bien.

— « Les Anciens… murmura simplement Lorne. Et là, au milieu, ça doit être le fameux autel. »

Avec sa torche, Lorne éclairait un artefact circulaire monté sur un piédestal. Il ressemblait étrangement à un DHD1, à la différence que celui-ci ne possédait pas de clavier et qu'il était surmonté d'un long cristal blanc terne et opaque.

— « Bon, on y va ? suggéra Élie piquée par la curiosité. Promis, on ne touche à rien ! jura-t-elle en voyant l'air hésitant du major. »

Finalement, Evan céda et emboîta le pas à sa coéquipière du jour, et à sa suite, se faufila dans l'étroite ouverture. À l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent les traces de nombreuses offrandes passées : fleurs, armes, objets précieux…

Chacun de son côté, ils commencèrent à examiner les lieux. Sans le moindre doute, l'architecture était bien lantienne. Quelques symboles étaient gravés çà et là, mais trop abimés par le temps pour être lisibles. Immédiatement, ils prirent quelques photos : avec ça et toutes les têtes si bien fournies qu'il y avait sur Atlantis, nul doute que quelque chose en sortirait.

— « C'est l'heure du contact, annonça Lorne en portant la main à son oreillette. Zut, ça ne passe pas ici ! grogna-t-il. Je sors, Caldwell, lança-t-il d'une voix forte à la jeune femme complètement absorbée par les inscriptions sur les murs.

— Hein ? Heu oui, bredouilla-t-elle. Oh ramenez du papier et une mine carbone s'il vous plait, je voudrais vérifier quelque chose. »

Élie laissa ses doigts glisser sur les inscriptions rugueuses gravées dans la pierre. Certaines d'entre elles lui disaient vaguement quelque chose, mais elles étaient en trop mauvais état pour être déchiffrées.

Totalement concentrée sur les glyphes, Élie ne s'aperçut pas que le cristal de l'appareil ancien derrière elle s'illuminait progressivement. Ce ne fut que quand l'éclat se fit si intense qu'il envahît toute la pièce qu'elle s'en rendit compte.

— « Major ! hurla-t-elle à pleins poumons en se précipitant vers la sortie. »

Trop tard, songea-t-elle lorsque la lumière envahit la pièce, l'enveloppant toute entière.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Je vous jure que je n'ai rien touché, major ! répéta-t-elle lasse. Mes yeux vont bien, Monsieur, soupira-t-elle quand Lorne, s'improvisant médecin, les examina pour la troisième fois.

— Pourtant avec une telle lumière, vous devriez être aveugle, protesta Evan qui n'y comprenait plus rien.

— En vérité, ça n'a duré qu'une fraction de seconde. Quand la lumière s'est résorbée, j'y voyais comme en plein jour. Les glyphes ! s'écria-t-elle subitement. J'y voyais comme en plein jour parce que les glyphes sur les murs étaient illuminés ! Comme s'ils en avaient absorbé une partie.

— Ce qui pourrait expliquer pourquoi cela ne s'est pas étendu aux alentours, raisonna le major. Bon, c'en est assez pour aujourd'hui. Est-ce que vous vous sentez assez bien pour rentrer ? la questionna-t-il.

— En fait, c'est peut-être étrange, mais je me sens parfaitement bien, répondit Élie. Ni mieux, ni plus mal qu'avant d'entrer là-dedans. Pas de vertiges, de maux de tête, de fourmillements, ni même de soif intense, lista-t-elle. En fait c'est comme si rien ne s'était passé. Tiens, et même mon oreillette fonctionne encore ! ajouta-t-elle tandis que son supérieur l'appelait dans l'intercom. Ici Caldwell, Major Ewing. Comme je le disais au major Lorne, je vais parfaitement bien, dit-elle en réponse à la question d'Ewing.

— _C'est une bonne chose. Rejoignez-nous à la porte, on retourne sur Atlantis_ , ordonna Jackson Ewing en retour.

— Mais, Monsieur, demain c'est la cérémonie de l'offrande et la petite Rikke… protesta la jeune femme.

— _Pas de discussion Caldwell !_ l'interrompit sèchement le major. _Tout le monde rentre ! Et tant que le docteur Beckett ne vous aura pas fait un check-up complet qui confirme que vous n'avez rien, personne ne remettra les pieds sur cette planète. Est-ce que c'est clair, Capitaine ?_ termina-t-il, d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction.

— À vos ordres, Major, se résigna Élie, la tête basse. »

Il fallut une petite demi-heure à Lorne et Caldwell pour rejoindre le reste de l'expédition devant la Porte des Étoiles. Quand ils arrivèrent, un passage vers Atlantis était déjà ouvert, et le MALP renvoyé à la base.

De l'autre côté, dans la salle d'embarquement d'Atlantis, une équipe médicale attendait Élie de pied ferme. À peine eut-elle émergé du vortex, que le docteur Simon Brenner se précipita vers elle pour vérifier ses constantes. Durant quelques secondes, elle envisagea de protester, en arguant qu'elle se sentait parfaitement bien, et que les examens pouvaient attendre qu'elle soit à l'infirmerie. Puis croisant le regard autoritaire de son major, elle abdiqua.

Quand Brenner fut convaincu par la régularité des signes vitaux de sa patiente, il l'entraîna vers l'infirmerie et, cédant aux suppliques de la jeune femme, lui épargna d'être transportée sur un brancard.

À la grande surprise d'Élie, malgré la fatigue accumulée et une migraine persistante, Ewing resta près d'elle pendant toute la durée des analyses. Et bien qu'il ne s'attacha pas à lui faire la conversation tandis qu'elle patientait entre deux prises de sang, il refusa de la quitter tant qu'il n'avait pas obtenu l'assurance de Brenner et Carson que sa subordonnée était hors de danger.

Bien que déconcertée, Caldwell fut touchée par la sollicitude dont faisait soudainement preuve le major. En complète incohérence avec l'attitude hostile qu'il lui manifestait depuis leur première rencontre, Jackson Ewing était vraiment inquiet pour sa subalterne. Élie se prit alors à penser que c'était là un signe d'une nette amélioration de leurs relations. Espoir qui s'envola en fumée aussi vite qu'il était venu quand le médecin en chef leur donna les résultats.

— « Bon, jeune fille ! s'exclama Carson en s'approchant du lit de sa patiente. Il semblerait que tout soit normal. Le scanner et l'IRM ne montrent rien d'anormal. Votre sang ne présente aucune irrégularité : ni radiation ni virus, énuméra-t-il. Et votre tension est excellente. Toujours pas de troubles visuels ? l'interrogea-t-il en examinant une nouvelle fois ses yeux.

— Non, Docteur, répondit Élie. Pas de tache noire bizarre ni d'image floue ou déformée. Même pas un petit mal de crâne.

— Voilà qui est parfait ! s'enthousiasma Carson. Vraiment parfait ! Nous aurons demain les résultats des analyses cellulaires. Mais pour le moment, je ne crois pas trop m'avancer en disant que vous êtes en parfaite santé ! lui affirma-t-il.

— Donc elle est hors de danger ? intervint le major sur un ton formel.

— En effet major, votre jeune équipière se porte comme un charme.

— Merci Docteur, fit Ewing en le saluant protocolairement. »

Puis sans un mot, ni même un coup d'œil pour sa subordonnée, il tourna les talons et quitta l'infirmerie, sous le regard étonné de Beckett et celui déçu de Caldwell.

— « Eh bien, il n'est pas très… expansif, votre patron, fit remarquer le médecin, un peu mal à l'aise.

— À qui le dites-vous, se désola Élie. Alors, si je vais bien, est-ce que je peux sortir ? demanda-t-elle en tentant d'avoir l'air plus enjouée.

— Pour ma part, j'aurais aimé vous garder cette nuit en observation, répondit le docteur. Mais le docteur Brenner a su habilement intercéder en votre faveur, reprit-il en percevant le regard désespéré de la jeune femme. Vous pouvez sortir, mais pas d'explorations ou d'activités trop physiques, et cela inclut vos entrainements avec notre ami satédien. Surtout ceux-là, en fait, ajouta-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. J'ai déjà eu quatre patients depuis le début de la semaine à cause de lui, dont deux fois le colonel Sheppard – à croire qu'il aime ça ! Et nous ne sommes que mardi ! Alors s'il vous plait, évitez-le ! la supplia-t-il, mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux. Oh, et autant que possible évitez les objets anciens inconnus qui font bip-bip ou de la lumière, termina-t-il en lui adressant un sourire amusé.

— Je vous assure que celui-ci ne faisait pas bip-bip, Docteur ! lui répondit-elle guillerette. Alors je peux y aller ? demanda-t-elle les yeux pleins d'un innocent espoir.

— Allez-y, filez Capitaine ! lui accorda-t-il, jovial. Venez me voir demain à 10 h pour un bilan complet. »

Sans demander son reste, Caldwell sauta du lit, remercia chaleureusement son praticien préféré et quitta l'infirmerie, impatiente de rejoindre Shahin pour lui raconter son incroyable mission.

Cependant, les retrouvailles avec son meilleur ami allaient devoir attendre. Quelqu'un, qui arrivait au pas de course derrière elle, l'interpella.

— « Docteur Brenner ! accueillit-elle joyeusement le médecin qui l'avait rejointe. Merci beaucoup d'avoir arrangé ma sortie avec Beckett, c'était très aimable de votre part.

— Je vous en prie, Élie. Mais moi c'est toujours Simon, lui rappela-t-il dans un sourire. En fait, ce n'était pas parfaitement désintéressé de ma part. J'ai promis à Beckett que s'il vous laissait sortir, je veillerais sur vous personnellement, avoua Brenner. Alors je me disais que peut-être nous pourrions nous retrouver pour dîner au mess ensemble. Enfin si vous n'avez rien d'autre de prévu bien sûr, ajouta-t-il précipitamment. Dans le but purement professionnel de m'assurer de votre état de santé comme je l'ai promis à Carson, bien entendu. »

Dans la voix de Simon Brenner planait la crainte d'un refus. Élie sentit ses joues rosir bien malgré elle. Déguisée ou pas, il s'agissait bel et bien d'une invitation à dîner. Et même si elle n'était pas une experte dans ce domaine, cela sonnait plus comme un rendez-vous galant que médical.

Aussi, Élie prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre, mettant au supplice le pauvre Brenner qui était de plus en plus convaincu qu'elle cherchait une manière polie de l'éconduire. La jeune militaire devait reconnaitre qu'elle appréciait le médecin australien. Après son premier passage à l'infirmerie le jour de leur arrivée, elle avait eu souvent l'occasion de le croiser et de discuter un peu avec lui. C'était un homme très aimable, intelligent et doté d'un sens de l'humour subtil. Et, elle devait bien l'avouer, il n'était pas non plus dépourvu d'un certain charme.

Après tout, qu'avait-elle à y perdre ? Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle était dans une galaxie à l'autre bout de l'univers, loin de tout ce qu'elle avait toujours connu, qu'elle n'en restait pas une femme capable de séduire et d'être séduite. Et puis, au moins, Brenner était un civil : ainsi n'enfreindrait-elle pas les règles. Alors sans plus hésiter, elle donna à Simon une réponse positive, et convint avec lui de se retrouver devant le mess vers 20 h, quand il aurait terminé son service.

Un sourire heureux illumina le visage hâlé de l'Australien, puis il s'excusa de devoir retourner à son poste et prit congé. Et tandis qu'Élie regardait le praticien rejoindre en courant l'infirmerie, elle se prit à esquisser un sourire timide, consciente qu'elle venait d'accorder à Simon Brenner l'autorisation de la courtiser. Quand Shahin apprendra ça, pensa-t-elle, amusée.

— « _Wells pour Caldwell_ , l'informa son oreillette.

— Je t'écoute, Logan, répondit-elle immédiatement, secouant la tête comme pour chasser toute minauderie de son esprit.

— _Tu es sortie de l'infirmerie ?_ s'inquiéta-t-il. _Parfait, je suis content que tout soit OK,_ enchaîna-t-il quand elle lui confirma que les examens étant bons, Beckett l'avait laissé quitter le service médical. _On a un briefing, genre maintenant, et on attend plus que toi. Au fait, prépare-toi_ , l'avertit son ami. _Le docteur McKay est survolté, il fait des bonds partout. Un coup, il est pris d'une excitation hystérique, en disant que Lorne et toi avez peut-être découvert un nouvel appareil ancien absolument génial. Et puis le moment d'après, il te maudit jusqu'à la 5_ _e_ _génération, persuadé que tu as tripoté quelque chose là-bas et que tu as probablement tout cassé !_

— Eh bien, il risque d'être déçu quand il apprendra que l'appareil en question n'a eu absolument aucun effet, s'exclama-t-elle en riant. Je vous rejoins tout de suite, Logan. »

Caldwell mit fin à la communication et emprunta le premier téléporteur qu'elle croisa. Et tandis qu'elle approchait la salle de briefing, elle entendit des éclats de voix :

— « Combien de fois est-ce que je vous l'ai dit, Élisabeth ! s'exclamait Rodney McKay, visiblement agacé. Quand on met des militaires en présence d'une machine lantienne, c'est toujours la catastrophe ! Ces crétins ne sauraient même pas différencier un proton d'un neutron, alors aborder une technologie si avancée ! Bon sang pourquoi diable, major Lorne, vous et l'autre gourde vous êtes-vous approchés de cette machine, plutôt que de laisser les vrais professionnels faire leur travail ? éructait l'astrophysicien.

— Et c'est en vrai professionnel que vous avez fait exploser tout un système solaire2, Rodney ? réagit la voix de Sheppard.

— Oui, mais non… Mais ça, ce n'était pas la même chose… bredouilla McKay, décontenancé. »

Caldwell décida qu'il était temps pour elle de se joindre au briefing et prenant une grande inspiration, elle entra.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Eh bien, ça n'était pas de tout repos, soupira Logan quand enfin ils furent tous libérés de la salle de briefing. »

La réunion avait semblé ne jamais finir. Ewing et Caldwell avaient à peine pu parler des négociations qui avaient été menées sur place tant le docteur McKay avait harcelé la jeune femme ce qui s'était passé dans le labo ancien. Il avait fallu une bonne heure de palabres et finalement la menace de Sheppard de faire venir Ronon pour que l'astrophysicien accepte de se taire au grand soulagement de l'assemblée. Il avait donc passé le reste de la rencontre dans son coin à étudier les photos qu'avaient prises les militaires, poussant de temps à autre des grognements de frustration qui lui avaient valu les œillades noires du colonel.

Et si Weir de son côté avait manifesté beaucoup d'intérêt pour le peuple des Brijnariens, leurs coutumes et les possibles alliances, Sheppard avait quant à lui cherché à en savoir davantage sur ces fameux _Invisibles_.

Comme les membres de SGA 2 et 9 l'avaient promis la veille, il ne fut jamais fait mention de l'état d'ébriété dans lequel s'était trouvé Jackson Ewing lors des célébrations de Brijnar. Tout le monde était en effet conscient que le professionnalisme du major n'était pas remis en cause et qu'il s'était simplement laissé emporter par le jeu des négociations.

Maintenant, tous étaient bien contents que tout cela soit fini, et chacun repartait vaquer à ses occupations.

— « On va manger, lança Wells à Élie. Trager nous rejoindra.

— Eh bien, en fait, heu… bredouilla la jeune femme, prise au dépourvu. Je dois manger avec Shahin un peu plus tard, fit-elle sans assurance. Allez-y sans moi, on prendra le petit déjeuner ensemble demain, si tu veux, proposa-t-elle un peu gênée de mentir à son ami. Je passerais te chercher dans tes quartiers et on se fera une orgie de pancakes, OK !

— Dis donc toi, tu n'essaierais pas de me cacher quelque chose ? T'as un rendez-vous galant, c'est ça ? la taquina Logan.

— Quoi ? Mais pas du tout ! se défendit-elle immédiatement, contrôlant tant bien que mal le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. »

Élie savait mentir et faire semblant. C'était même l'un des talents indispensables dans son travail. Seulement, leurre un parfait étranger et se jouer de ses amis, cela n'était pas du tout la même chose. Et de la seconde, elle en était incapable.

Elle détestait se défier de ses proches et trahir leur confiance. Seulement, elle connaissait trop bien Logan. C'était un ami génial, solide et fidèle, mais avant tout c'était son partenaire sur le terrain, celui avec qui elle travaillait. Et pour elle, la distinction était essentielle.

Toujours, il n'avait connu que la Caldwell laborieuse et appliquée, celle qui faisait passer sa vie privée au second plan. Cela faisait longtemps qu'ils fonctionnaient ainsi et Élie ne se sentait pas capable aujourd'hui de lui dévoiler les aspects trop personnels de son existence.

Et même s'ils entretenaient tous les deux un lien plus fort qu'une simple relation entre collègues même s'ils plaisantaient ensemble et partageaient de nombreux points communs, Élie souhaitait continuer de respecter les règles. Alors Logan ne devait pas entrer dans sa sphère personnelle

— « Ah ah ! s'esclaffa le lieutenant. Allez, je te taquine, Captain' ! T'aurais dû voir ta tête, se moqua-t-il largement. Comme si toi, Eleanor Caldwell, tu pouvais penser à autre chose qu'au boulot et avoir un rencart ! Bon alors à demain 8 h ! Passe le bonjour à Shahin de ma part ! lui lança-t-il en s'éloignant, toujours hilare. »

D'un coup, Élie se sentit moins coupable de lui mentir, légèrement vexée par les railleries du lieutenant sur sa vie amoureuse. Cependant, au fond d'elle-même cela ne la dérangeait pas tant que ça : tant qu'il se moquerait de sa vie personnelle, Logan Wells en resterait loin. Et c'était exactement ce qu'Élie Caldwell souhaitait.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolée, Simon ! s'exclama Élie en arrivant enfin devant le mess. Je vous assure qu'habituellement je suis très ponctuelle, seulement, j'ai fait une erreur fatale juste avant de vous rejoindre : je suis passée devant le labo de physique, expliqua-t-elle penaude.

— Aie ! Et McKay vous a vue… supposa Brenner d'un air compatissant.

— Oui, se désola-t-elle. Et il m'a littéralement harcelée à propos de cette fameuse machine… Vous savez, vous pouvez remercier Ronon, dit-elle. C'est son arrivée dans le labo qui m'a donné l'unique chance de m'échapper. Sans quoi, je pense que j'y serais encore. Encore une fois, excusez mon retard, Simon… je…

— Rassurez-vous, vous êtes là, alors vous êtes toute pardonnée, lui affirma-t-il. J'ai juste craint que vous n'ayez changé d'avis.

— Changé d'avis ? s'étonna Élie. Certainement pas ! »

* * *

1 Dial Home Device : Les Dial Home Devices (ou DHD) sont les appareils qu'utilisent les Anciens pour activer les Portes des Étoiles

2 Saison 1 Épisode 19 : Assiégés 1re partie.

* * *

 _ **Allez, comme promis, le blabla de fin avec un bon vieil appel à la review (je recycle !) :**_

 _N'oubliez pas d'éteindre la lumière et de laisser une review en sortant !_

 **Un commentaire, aussi futile soit-il, est toujours utile!**

On se dit à vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 3 (ou plus tôt si je suis submergée de reviewes ! héhéhé)

* * *

Et comme annoncé, une demande un peu particulière.

Suite à un léger problème de PC (AmoureuxChou a réinstallé mon PC à ma demande... J'ai juste oublié de lui dire que je n'avais pas tout sauvegardé ... J'en pleure encore...) j'ai un peu perdu toutes les notes que j'avais prises il y a plus de 2 ans concernant cette série. Du coup, si les épisodes essentiels sont toujours dans ma tête, j'ai des trous à combler entre 2 zodes.

Donc,je me disais que si vous, chers petits lecteurs (peut-être auteurs à vos heures) avaient des propositions d'intrigues à me faire, des choses que vous aimeriez bien voir développer dans Elie Caldwell, je suis toute ouïe !

(Je quémande pas, mais un peu quand même) Si je veux pouvoir vous pondre un épisode 3 rapidement, il va me falloir de la matière !

Alors, à vos claviers, n'ayez pas peur d'être fantasques et envoyez moi un MP !

Amitiés,

Edeinn.

* * *

PS spécial Ona : rassure-toi ma grande, je ne t'inonderai pas trop de guimauve, j'ai appris à me contrôler maintenant :p


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour à tous !_

Comme prévu, voici le troisième chapitre.

Bon, là je suis carrément affolée : pas une review sur le dernier chapitre. Etait-ce vraiment si mauvais ? En tout cas, si le chapitre 2 n'était pas bon, ou si certaines choses vous ont déplu, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir !

J'espère que vous apprécierez mieux celui-ci. Un peu plus d'action, et de McKay ! :)

Alors, sur ce, une bonne lecture !

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._**

* * *

 _Élie Caldwell_

Invisible Touch

Chapitre 3

Ce matin-là, Élie s'anima bien avant son réveil, d'excellente humeur et pleine d'énergie. Aussi sauta-t-elle directement de son lit à la salle de bain, bien décidée à profiter à fond de cette journée de congé. Pour une fois, elle n'avait même pas envie de traîner sous la douche – fait plutôt rare s'il en était. Elle avait encore une bonne heure devant elle avant d'aller retrouver Logan pour le petit-déjeuner et elle était bien déterminée à mettre ce temps à profit.

Puisque Beckett lui avait interdit tout effort physique, elle opta pour un peu de stretching sur le petit balcon de sa chambre. Un vrai paradis cet endroit, rêva-t-elle en admirant l'incroyable paysage devant elle. À perte de vue, un océan paressait en une houle paisible, simplement caressé par de pâles rayons de soleil matinal. L'air un peu frais était chargé d'embruns marins, portés par une brise légère qui obligea Caldwell à enfiler une veste par-dessus son t-shirt.

Tandis qu'elle commençait ses étirements, Élie ne put se retenir de songer à la soirée qu'elle avait vécue la veille en compagnie de Simon Brenner. Si elle trouvait le médecin australien charmant avant ce dîner, elle devait reconnaitre qu'à présent elle était totalement conquise.

Avec lui, elle avait pu discuter à bâtons rompus, en oubliant les heures qui s'égrenaient. Ce fut seulement lorsque Simon avait proposé de la raccompagner à sa chambre, qu'Élie avait constaté que minuit était passé et qu'ils parlaient depuis quatre heures déjà. Puis, une fois devant ses quartiers, galant jusqu'à la fin, il s'était contenté d'un chaste baiser sur la joue, lui extirpant simplement la promesse d'un autre rendez-vous. Ce qu'il avait obtenu sans la moindre hésitation de la part de sa compagne. Sitôt seule dans ses appartements, elle avait dû s'avouer qu'elle était irrémédiablement séduite par l'Australien.

Ce fut donc avec la ferme intention de revoir Brenner et de pousser plus loin leur relation qu'Élie se leva ce matin-là. Et si elle se garda alors de croiser un miroir, ce fut seulement pour éviter d'apercevoir le sourire niais qu'elle avait la veille en se couchant, et qui – elle en était certaine — n'avait assurément pas quitté son visage.

Aussi, toujours d'humeur joviale, dès son stretching terminé, Élie sortit de ses quartiers pour rejoindre ceux de Logan, et partager un petit-déjeuner bien mérité. Sur le trajet, elle salua chaleureusement deux linguistes dont elle avait fait la connaissance sur le Dédale. Elle se prit à penser que décidément les scientifiques étaient bien tête en l'air, quand ceux-ci tournèrent la tête surpris, semblant chercher qui leur parlait.

Elle ne s'attarda pas plus longtemps, craignant d'être en retard pour retrouver son collègue. Elle sonna à sa porte et entendit Wells hurler :

— « Ouais, je t'ouvre ! Entre, je sors tout juste de la douche, je viens de me réveiller ! fit-il tandis qu'elle entrait.

— Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas, se moqua la jeune femme alors que le lieutenant repartait déjà vers la salle de bains, une serviette autour de la taille, une autre avec laquelle il séchait énergiquement ses cheveux.

— Alors comment va Shahin ? lui demanda-t-il pendant qu'il se rasait.

— Shahin ? répéta la jeune femme, étonnée. Ah oui, j'ai mangé avec lui hier, se rattrapa-t-elle, en se rappelant son mensonge de la veille. Eh bien, il va bien… ouais, il va bien… enfin tu sais, avec tout le boulot qu'il a… Tu le connais, il ne peut aller que bien.

— Je n'ai jamais compris comment lui et toi vous pouviez aimer passer autant de temps enfermés dans des bibliothèques, à potasser autant de vieux papiers, répondit-il. Vous êtes vraiment bizarres ! Tiens envoie-moi mon t-shirt et mon pantalon, exigea-t-il. »

Attrapant les vêtements de Logan, Élie obtempéra, et ajusta son tir pour les envoyer directement dans le visage de son acolyte au moment même où celui-ci passa la tête par la porte.

— « Merci ! grogna-t-il en refermant aussitôt pour finir de s'habiller. Eh, tu sais que cet après-midi, il y a quelques gars qui vont sur le continent pour organiser un petit tournoi de volley avec les Athosiens. Si Beckett t'en donne la permission, on pourrait y aller nous aussi, proposa-t-il en émergeant de la salle de bain. Ça te dit ? Caldwell ? appela-t-il en cherchant autour de lui.

— Ouais, pourquoi pas, répondit la jeune femme.

— Euh, t'es où ? demanda Logan, en fouillant la pièce du regard.

— Ah ah très drôle, Wells, vraiment ton sens de l'humour ne s'arrange pas, se désola-t-elle. Je suis juste devant toi, hé banane !

— OK c'est bon, tu m'as eu, Élie, où est-ce que tu te planques ? continua Wells en ouvrant brusquement les portes de son placard. C'est quoi le truc ?

— Oh c'est bon, Logan. Arrête deux minutes, on va être à la bourre : Trager va nous attendre, soupira-t-elle en allant mettre une petite claque derrière la tête de son coéquipier. »

Celui-ci eut une réaction à laquelle la militaire ne s'était pas préparée. Il se retourna violemment, comme s'il avait été agressé, et lança ses bras droit devant lui, comme pour repousser une menace trop proche. Et cela eut l'effet escompté : Élie vola littéralement à travers la pièce, le souffle coupé par l'impact, et s'écrasa durement contre la table de chevet.

— « Mais t'as perdu la tête Wells, bordel ! s'égosilla Caldwell en se relevant, massant le bas de son dos douloureux. Est-ce que tu… »

Puis soudain, Élie prit conscience d'une chose : Logan ne jouait plus. S'il fixait l'endroit exact où elle avait atterri, c'était pourtant comme s'il ne la voyait pas. Comme si j'étais… invisible, songea-t-elle avec effroi.

— « Oh merde, jura-t-elle paniquée.

— Élie est-ce que tu… commença Logan en avançant avec prudence, les mains tendues devant lui à la manière d'un aveugle.

— Je suis là, Logan, répondit doucement la jeune femme en s'avança à sa rencontre jusqu'à pouvoir saisir la main de son ami dans la sienne. »

Wells eût un mouvement de surprise mais ne retira pas sa main, au contraire, il la serra plus fort, comme pour s'assurer de la réalité de son existence.

— « Tu ne me vois pas, c'est ça ? le questionna Élie avec angoisse, tout en connaissant déjà la réponse.

— Oh, ça c'est vraiment la poisse ! s'exclama-t-il les yeux écarquillés. »

Puis étant le premier à récupérer un peu de lucidité, il fit la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire à cet instant :

— « Docteur Beckett, ici le lieutenant Logan Wells, annonça-t-il dans son intercom. Il faut que vous me rejoigniez immédiatement. Je crois qu'on a comme un méga problème. »

OoOoOoOoO

— « J'espère vraiment que c'est important, parce que j'ai laissé Zelenka tout seul dans le labo, et doué comme il est, il va encore tout faire exploser, râla le docteur McKay en pénétrant dans l'infirmerie.

— On a une patiente pour vous, Rodney, annonça le colonel Sheppard.

— Dites, Captain' Kirk, vous êtes au courant que je suis docteur ès sciences, moi, monsieur, railla l'astrophysicien. Tous ces trucs de cellules et de génomes, je laisse ça à Beckett, c'est vraiment trop dégoutant ! grimaça-t-il. Alors à moins que le virus de votre patiente soit informatique, ou que ladite patiente soit équipée d'un E2PZ, je m'en fiche comme de mon premier réacteur à fusion ! Et puis d'ailleurs, elle est où votre patiente mystère ? J'aimerais autant ne pas trop traîner ici, avec tous ces microbes… »

Le scientifique jetait un regard autour de lui tachant de savoir pour quelle broutille on l'avait encore dérangé en plein travail. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'étaient Élisabeth, John, Beckett et quelques autres insignifiants individus rassemblés près d'un lit vide, comme en pleine réunion Tupperware.

— « Je suis là, docteur McKay, lança une voix qui lui disait vaguement quelque chose. »

C'était une voix féminine qui l'interpellait, semblant venir de juste derrière le colonel Sheppard. Les neurones géniaux de McKay se mirent en branle. Il y avait sept personnes agglutinées là, dont une seule femme. Et le Canadien en était sûr, ce timbre n'était pas celui de Weir.

— « Et où, exactement ? commençait à s'impatienter Rodney.

— Approchez, répondit la voix. Approchez du lit, docteur, précisa-t-elle en le voyant chercher encore. »

Prudemment, McKay s'approcha, tandis que tout le groupe s'écartait pour lui autoriser un passage jusque la couche. Tous sauf un. L'un de ces bellâtres militaires dont toutes les femmes de son service semblaient s'enticher, songea-t-il. Ce dernier avait la main suspendue à une dizaine de centimètres au-dessus du brancard, dans une position qui laissait penser qu'il serrait quelque chose entre ses doigts.

— « Je vous préviens que si c'est encore une de vos blagues stupides, Sheppard, je bloque les haut-parleurs de vos quartiers sur _Baby One More Time_ pendant toute une semaine, prévint Rodney.

— Croyez-moi, je préfèrerais vraiment que ce soit une plaisanterie, Docteur, renchérit à nouveau l'énigmatique voix de femme. Tendez la main devant vous, Docteur McKay. S'il vous plait, docteur, insista la voix quand elle vit l'astrophysicien hésiter, sceptique. »

De mauvaise grâce, mais surtout intrigué maintenant – car la voix semblait plus proche à mesure qu'il avançait vers ce lit vide –, Rodney McKay s'exécuta. Aussitôt, il sursauta, ne pouvant retenir un petit cri d'effroi qui amusa beaucoup le colonel Sheppard.

Sa main avait été saisie par une poigne invisible. C'était chaud et souple. On aurait dit des doigts qui l'agrippaient. Sauf qu'il ne voyait rien.

Tout hypocondriaque et méfiant qu'il était, le docteur Rodney McKay était surtout un scientifique d'une curiosité extrême. Aussi, le premier frisson passé, il se laissa guider. La chose entrainait sa main, l'obligeant à venir bien plus près de la couchette. Puis il toucha autre chose. C'était une surface lisse et tendre, et toujours tiède. Il se mit à suivre les contours de ce qu'il avait sous les doigts pour découvrir ce qui ressemblait à un visage humain.

Comme s'il comprenait soudain, Rodney ouvrit de grands orbes ronds, puis leva les yeux vers l'écran que Carson tournait vers lui. Sa tête fit de rapides aller-retour entre sa main et le moniteur, comme s'il observait un haletant match de tennis.

Sur l'ordinateur étaient affichées les images issues d'un détecteur thermique. Il voyait sa silhouette rougeoyante, le bras tendu. Et sa main, elle, se confondait avec le profil d'un autre corps, plus menu et plus petit. Arrêtant là le va-et-vient de son regard, interloqué, il fixa droit devant lui quelque chose que ses yeux ne pouvaient percevoir. Ce fut comme s'il avait reçu une décharge : il retira brusquement sa main et se mit à bafouiller.

— « Bonjour, docteur McKay, s'éleva à nouveau cette voix qui lui était de plus en plus familière. J'imagine que vous ne m'avez pas reconnue, soupira-t-elle. Capitaine Caldwell, vous vous souvenez de moi ?

— Je… vous… mais comment… bredouilla-t-il. Bon sang, Caldwell mais à quoi vous avez touché ? »

Cela n'était qu'une question purement rhétorique. Sans laisser le temps au capitaine de se défendre une énième fois d'avoir manipulé quoi que ce soit, il fut pris de cette si légendaire frénésie mackayienne. Et tandis que ses mains tentaient de suivre le rythme fou de ses pensées, il se mit à pianoter sur tous les écrans à sa portée, interrogeant Beckett au sujet de traces de radioactivité dans le sang ou d'un quelconque virus.

À l'instant même où il prononça ce dernier mot, il fit un bond en arrière s'éloignant à toute vitesse de l'invisible militaire, tout en agitant sa propre main, l'air affolé.

— « Contagieuse ! Elle est peut-être contagieuse ! s'écria-t-il, pris de panique.

— Calmez-vous, Rodney, tenta de le tempérer Carson. Toutes ses analyses sont revenues négatives. Aucune trace d'agent pathogène, de virus, ni même de trace de radiation, énuméra-t-il. Ce qui est d'ailleurs surprenant, réfléchit-il à voix haute. Eh bien, habituellement, les patients présentent des traces résiduelles de radiation bénigne après le passage de la porte, et ce pendant environ quarante-huit heures, expliqua-t-il pour répondre aux regards interrogateurs de l'assemblée. Dans le cas de Caldwell, il n'y a absolument rien. De quand date votre dernier voyage avant celui-ci, Capitaine ?

— Deux semaines, répondit immédiatement Ewing à la place de sa subordonnée.

— Intéressant, marmonna Carson pour lui-même. Revenez Rodney, soupira-t-il tandis que l'astrophysicien à l'autre bout de la pièce se frottait les mains avec une dose massive de solution hydro alcoolique. Je vous dis qu'elle n'est pas contagieuse. Vous ne craignez rien. Faites-moi confiance. »

Prenant encore quelques secondes de réflexion, McKay se décida finalement à revenir, conservant tout de même une distance de sécurité de trois mètres entre le capitaine et lui. Aussitôt, il replongea dans ses déductions, compilant les données et consultant çà et là les membres de l'équipe. Puis comme si une idée lumineuse mais peu engageante lui venait à l'esprit, il se planta devant Caldwell – le plus loin qu'il le pouvait cependant – et posa une question qui prit tout le monde au dépourvu.

— « Dites Caldwell, vous êtes nue ?

— McKay ! grondèrent à l'unisson Weir et Sheppard outrés.

— Vous allez trop loin, Docteur ! s'emporta Ewing, que l'indélicatesse du scientifique récolta. »

Ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Élie fut ravie d'être invisible. Ses joues la brulèrent et avaient assurément pris une couleur rouge vif. Pourtant sa gêne fut fugace, puisque la première elle comprit où voulait en venir le Canadien.

— « Non, Docteur, je suis habillée de pied en cap, répondit-elle simplement, à la grande surprise de tous. Et non, je ne porte pas les mêmes vêtements qu'hier, ajouta-t-elle en suivant le raisonnement Rodney.

— Ah en voilà enfin une qui a un peu plus de jugeote que la moyenne, bougonna McKay. Comme si je voulais savoir ce qu'elle portait. Vous êtes vraiment tous obsédés, vous les militaires ! se désola-t-il. Enfin pas vous, évidemment Élisabeth, se rattrapa-t-il. Et puis vous n'êtes pas une…

— Rodney ! le rappela à l'ordre Carson. Où voulez-vous en venir ?

— Eh bien si Caldwell est habillée. Et croyez-moi, il n'y a aucune déception dans ma voix, hein. Je trouve ça très bien. Et puis de toute façon, on n'aurait rien vu, alors…

— Rodney… soupira Weir.

— Euh oui… Donc, si elle porte des vêtements et que ce ne sont pas ceux qu'elle portait quand elle a été exposée à l'appareil lantien hier… commença-t-il avant de digresser à nouveau. Parce que bien sûr, je pense qu'on est tous d'accord sur le fait que ces deux choses doivent avoir un rapport…

— Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne voit pas ses vêtements ? conclut Brenner, qui jusque-là ne s'était pas fait entendre. »

Simon n'avait pas quitté le chevet de son amie depuis qu'elle avait été amenée là, moins d'une heure plus tôt. Il lui avait fallu plusieurs minutes pour comprendre pourquoi les grands dirigeants d'Atlantis étaient rassemblés, le visage fermé. Quand il avait réalisé ce qu'il se passait, il avait été saisi d'une angoisse qui ne l'avait plus abandonnée depuis lors.

— « Et on a un gagnant ! s'exclama Rodney. Comme quoi, ce qu'on dit des Australiens… OK, OK… se défendit-il sous le regard de plus en plus menaçant de Sheppard.

— Je ne sais pas où vous voulez en venir avec cette histoire de vêtements, Rodney, mais ce que je veux savoir c'est si vous pouvez arranger ça, intervint le colonel.

— Arranger ça ? s'écria Rodney. Mais est-ce que vous réalisez l'incroyable avantage tactique que ça nous donnerait sur nos ennemis ? C'est absolument génial ! s'enthousiasma-t-il.

— Rodney, l'interrompit Weir avec douceur, consciente qu'à tout moment l'un des compagnons d'Élie risquait de freiner l'euphorie de son chef scientifique d'un coup de poing au visage. Même si ce que vous dites a du sens, il est hors de question de laisser le capitaine dans cet état.

— Oui, bon c'est vrai qu'au quotidien ça pourrait poser quelques… difficultés, reconnut McKay franchement déçu. Mais bon, peut-être que l'effet va s'estomper après quelques heures ou quelques jours.

— Peut-être en effet, admit Carson. Seulement nous savons tous ici que certaines technologies anciennes présentent quelques défauts majeurs, Rodney. Souvenez-vous du bouclier personnel, ajouta Carson.

— Ou du satellite de défense, renchérit John.

— Nan mais sérieusement, Sheppard ! s'emporta le scientifique. Vous allez remettre ça sur le tapis à chaque fois ? Franchement, ce n'était qu'un tout petit système. Et puis d'abord, il n'était même pas habité ! ronchonna-t-il de plus belle.

— Euh, s'il vous plait… intervint Caldwell d'une voix discrète. Loin de moi l'idée d'être égocentrique, mais serait-il possible qu'on s'occupe de moi ?

— Oh pardon ma chère, s'excusa platement Beckett. Bien sûr, vous êtes au centre de nos préoccupations.

— C'est juste que vous vous faites plutôt discrète, répondit Rodney, ce qui lui attira un nouveau regard noir de Sheppard. Bon, revenons à nos moutons. Donc, le blondinet australien a eu une très bonne réflexion : pourquoi ne voit-on pas vos vêtements ? Bon je ne m'attends pas à ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi trouve la réponse, mais bon, ajouta-t-il aussitôt d'un ton suffisant. On va tenter un truc. Prenez ça, ordonna-t-il à Élie en désignant un paquet de compresses sur le plateau à côté de lui. »

Élie se saisit du paquet qui disparut en une fraction de seconde. Aussitôt qu'elle le laissa tomber sur le chariot, celui-ci réapparut. McKay marmonna quelque chose puis cette fois, il lui demanda d'attraper une boîte de gants. Élie eut beau y mettre les deux mains, la boîte était toujours visible en partie.

— « OK, maintenant, prenez la main de Sheppard, commanda-t-il à nouveau. »

Sans se faire prier, le colonel Sheppard s'approcha du lit puis tendit la main, droit devant lui. Quand Élie la saisit, il ne se passa rien. Contrairement aux objets qu'elle avait tenus précédemment, la main de Sheppard était toujours parfaitement visible.

— « Donc, ça ne s'étend pas, mais ça peut se rétracter. Et ça n'englobe pas les choses vivantes, réfléchit McKay à haute voix. Ce qui veut dire que ce n'est pas directement elle qui ne réfléchit pas la lumière… continua-t-il. »

Soudain, Rodney se mit à claquer des doigts très vite, avec sur le visage l'air d'avoir résolu une énigme essentielle.

— « Mais bien sûr ! J'aurais dû y penser tout de suite ! s'écria-t-il. Est-ce que vous vous souvenez de la manière dont on a fait croire aux Wraiths qu'Atlantis avait été détruite ?

— Un occulteur de Jumper ! s'exclama Sheppard, frappé par l'évidence. Ce n'est pas Caldwell qui est invisible, elle a un occulteur autour d'elle.

— Mais vous disiez qu'il ne s'étendait pas, or celui du Jumper, vous aviez pu l'étendre Rodney, protesta Élisabeth.

— Oui, et pour ça, j'ai dû utiliser une grande quantité d'énergie : celle du bouclier de la cité, rappela-t-il. Mais de ce que l'on sait, Caldwell ne dispose pas d'une source d'énergie et… Attendez, vous n'avez pas de source d'énergie ! fit-il remarquer, lui-même incrédule.

— Alors comment est-ce qu'il peut encore fonctionner ? s'étonna Élie.

— L'appareil, c'est l'appareil ancien qui était la source d'énergie ! s'écria-t-il. Il est donc logique de penser que vous avez été chargée de cette énergie quand vous avez été atteinte par le rayon. Et maintenant que vous en êtes loin, ça devrait se dissiper tout seul, en déduisit-il. Privé de sa source d'énergie, l'occulteur va juste s'éteindre. C'est tout simplement génial ! C'est une découverte majeure, Élisabeth ! s'enthousiasma l'astrophysicien, emballé par cette nouvelle trouvaille. »

Instantanément, ce fut la cohue générale. McKay et Sheppard étaient complètement surexcités à l'idée d'avoir trouvé le camouflage ultime. Le docteur Weir, elle, s'inquiétait de devoir déposséder les Brijnariens de leur autel centenaire et sacré. Et Carson, quant à lui, les mettait en garde sur les conséquences incertaines que pourraient avoir les expositions à cet appareil inconnu.

Une longue heure passa, durant laquelle elle dut subir à nouveau toute une batterie de tests, mais aussi les incessantes questions de Rodney, auxquelles elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose. Ce fut Simon Brenner qui finit par prendre la jeune femme en pitié et lui aménagea un coin au calme au fond de l'infirmerie, loin de l'agitation. Après encore une heure d'une attente interminable, Caldwell ne tint plus et s'employa à négocier un peu de répit auprès de Carson.

Arguant que puisqu'il était assuré maintenant qu'elle ne représentait aucun risque infectieux pour les autres habitants de la cité, et qu'il semblait probable que les effets de son invisibilité s'estompent d'eux-mêmes, Élie demanda à être libérée. Carson eut l'air d'hésiter, puis obtenant l'approbation d'Élisabeth, il autorisa le capitaine à quitter l'infirmerie, exigeant simplement qu'elle s'y rende toutes les deux heures pour un contrôle.

Élie ne se le fit pas dire de fois et s'échappa presque en courant de ces lieux qu'elle commençait à avoir en horreur. Préférant être seule pour profiter de ses derniers moments de discrétion totale, elle déambula en solitaire dans les couloirs, se permit çà et là quelques petites visites dans différents labos.

Après avoir semé le trouble au labo de botanique quand elle renversa un pot de terre habilement camouflé, elle décida d'espionner Shahin en plein travail. Se laissant aller au jeu de l'invisibilité, d'humeur facétieuse, elle tourna quelques pages du livre qu'il étudiait, sous les yeux incrédules de son ami d'enfance.

Par deux fois, elle se rendit par l'infirmerie pour un check-up rapide et une prise de sang, puis poursuivit ses excursions.

Cette fois-ci, elle choisit d'explorer le niveau -2 de l'aile sud. Ce secteur avait été tout fraichement sécurisé et viabilisé. Shahin lui avait dit qu'ils avaient découvert dans cette zone, un observatoire sous-marin.

Élie songea que cela lui permettrait de passer agréablement le temps. Une fois là-bas, elle fut ébahie par ce qu'elle y trouva. Si la pièce principale était munie d'une grande baie vitrée qui offrait une vue sensationnelle sur les fonds aquatiques de Lantia, ce qu'elle aperçut quand elle descendit l'étroit escalier en colimaçon, lui fit perdre ses mots.

C'était un chef-d'œuvre d'ingéniosité. La salle était circulaire, d'une dizaine de mètres de diamètre et profonde sur trois niveaux. Tous les murs et les sols semblaient être en verre. Et malgré l'épaisseur – d'une bonne vingtaine de centimètres évalua-t-elle –, les parois étaient parfaitement transparentes. Même les paliers pour passer d'un étage à l'autre étaient translucides. Sans le moindre défaut ou encore une trace d'usure que le temps aurait pu y laisser. Les vitres étaient immaculées. Même à l'extérieur : comme si la mousse ou les petits crustacés marins n'avaient même jamais tenté de s'y accrocher.

Le point de vue était époustouflant et en silence elle remercia Shahin de lui avoir parlé de ce lieu. Tout en explorant la pièce, Élie songea avec humour qu'ici au moins, elle se fondait dans le décor. Tout était aussi parfaitement invisible qu'elle. À tel point que si elle avait pu voir ses propres pieds, ils lui auraient surement paru flotter dans le vide.

Au centre de l'observatoire, une sorte d'énorme lentille mobile était enchâssée dans le sol. Faisant office de loupe, elle était plus légère à manœuvrer qu'elle y paraissait, et pouvait être tournée dans tous les sens afin de pouvoir étudier des choses plus distantes.

Tout en s'installant à même le sol, Élie se demanda si elle parviendrait un jour à quitter cet endroit tant la beauté qui s'étendait devant elle la ravissait. Aussi loin que ses yeux portassent, il n'y avait que l'immensité des profondeurs océanes. À l'aide de la lentille, elle put admirer les algues et les coraux paresser paisiblement sur le fond, semblant danser les uns avec les autres, solidement agrippés à leurs rochers.

Elle suivit des yeux le ballet rapide et frénétique des petits poissons qui essayaient de fuir les plus gros. Elle s'extasia devant leurs couleurs chatoyantes et leurs multiples formes. Elle eut aussi la chance d'apercevoir la nage tranquille de deux mammifères marins – qui devaient chacun faire au moins dix tonnes à vue de nez – qui en encadraient un plus jeune qui s'agitait dans tous les sens, infatigable.

Même si elle n'était pas une experte des abysses marins, cette petite famille lui rappelait les narvals terriens. Mais en bien plus énormes, raisonna-t-elle en se souvenant qu'un narval pesait à peine une tonne en moyenne. Ils ressemblaient à de très gros dauphins, cependant les lignes de leur corps étaient un peu moins gracieuses. Et surtout, à l'instar des narvals, ils arboraient tous trois une corne longue et droite sur leur front. Légèrement torsadée, comme si elle avait été façonnée par un talentueux sculpteur, elle était à la fois magnifique et menaçante.

Vraiment menaçante, songea Caldwell quand elle vit le plus menu des mammifères foncer droit sur elle. En moins d'une seconde, Élie s'imagina noyée, lorsque la baie devant elle aurait explosé sous l'impact. Puis, elle réalisa que les murs de verre n'avaient pas la moindre trace de coup, pas même une griffure, comme si elles étaient totalement indestructibles.

Immédiatement, elle fut prise d'angoisse : le pauvre narval allait s'écraser contre l'observatoire, et serait probablement tué sur le coup. Alors de toutes ses forces, elle se mit à frapper contre les parois en criant, tentant d'avertir l'animal. Mais rien n'y faisait. La pièce était totalement insonorisée. Plus que cela même, c'était comme si elle absorbait les bruits et les étouffait.

Caldwell se préparait à la collision quand l'un des deux narvals adultes poussa un mugissement d'alerte qui résonna dans l'observatoire. Vif comme l'éclair, le petit fit demi-tour pour rejoindre ses parents, évitant le choc de justesse.

Élie souffla de soulagement tout en s'appuyant sur le mur devant elle, heureuse que le jeune mammifère soit hors de danger. Alors, la paroi s'illumina à son contact. Ciblant les trois animaux, un texte se mit à défiler sur le côté, visiblement informatif. Élie regretta alors de ne pas être plus à l'aise avec l'écriture ancienne, car elle aurait vraiment aimé en savoir plus sur ces formidables êtres marins.

Ce fut un crépitement dans son oreille qui la tira de ses observations.

— « _Capitaine Caldwell, ici le docteur Beckett_ , fit la voix de Carson, avec une pointe d'angoisse.

— Caldwell, je vous écoute, Docteur, répondit immédiatement la jeune femme.

— _Vous m'avez fait peur, Capitaine, j'ai cru que vous aviez eu un problème_ , s'exclama en retour le praticien. _Vous m'avez oublié, n'est-ce pas ?_ »

Caldwell jeta un œil à sa montre et étouffa un juron, se rendant compte que deux heures et demie étaient passées depuis sa dernière visite.

— « Oh pardonnez-moi, Docteur ! s'excusa platement la militaire. Je suis allée me balader et je n'ai pas vu passer le temps.

— _Ah c'est l'effet que cette cité a sur nous tous, rassurez-vous_ , lui répondit Carson. _Si vous allez bien, c'est l'essentiel. En fait, nous avons eu un contretemps à l'infirmerie et vos derniers résultats ne sont pas encore revenus. Alors prenez votre temps pour rentrer, rien ne presse._ »

Caldwell en sauta presque de joie. Elle commençait sérieusement à se lasser de ces visites à l'infirmerie, et son bras lui faisait mal à force de prises de sang. La jeune femme s'entendit avec le praticien pour rejoindre le poste médical dans l'heure, puis mit fin à la communication.

Certaine que si elle restait dans l'observatoire, elle louperait à nouveau son rendez-vous avec Carson, Élie se décida à quitter les lieux, à regret, tout en se promettant d'y revenir dès que possible. Plutôt que de reprendre le trajet qu'elle avait emprunté en venant, elle choisit de continuer un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Shahin lui avait dit qu'un nouveau téléporteur avait été mis en service dans ce secteur. Et puisqu'on allait encore lui voler du sang une heure plus tard, il valait mieux économiser ses forces.

Au bout de quinze minutes, elle se demanda s'il n'était pas préférable rebrousser chemin. À mesure qu'elle progressait, elle découvrait que la zone n'avait été que partiellement nettoyée, et elle commençait à douter qu'un téléporteur se trouvât par là.

Mais au moment même où elle se décidait à faire demi-tour, les bruits d'une conversation tenue à voix basse l'intriguèrent. Élie hésita à s'approcher, tiraillée entre sa volonté de ne pas être indiscrète et une curiosité grandissante. Puis, se rappelant que dorénavant plus personne ne percevait sa présence, elle fit taire ses scrupules et avança à pas de loups.

Elle n'entendait qu'une seule voix pour le moment, semblant provenir d'une pièce ouverte quelques mètres devant elle. Tout en prenant garde de ne percuter aucun des débris qui étaient encore au sol, elle rejoignit la salle, passant juste son invisible tête par l'embrasure pour voir qui était là.

Elle trouva le docteur Dubois, accroupi en train de pianoter sur sa tablette, tout en marmonnant ce qui ressemblait à des formules. Élie se souvenait très bien de cet étrange scientifique lunatique, qui durant le voyage vers Atlantis avait réussi à s'enfermer dans le hangar des F302 sans que personne comprenne comment. De toute évidence, l'homme avait là encore cherché à s'éloigner de l'agitation atlante afin de travailler sur ses calculs.

L'espionner perdant donc tout son intérêt, Caldwell s'apprêtait à repartir pour l'infirmerie quand une exclamation attira son attention.

— « Nous ne sommes pas encore prêts ! s'exclama Dubois, d'un ton angoissé. Il me faut du temps. Encore un peu de temps. Je vous en prie, supplia-t-il. »

Élie cette fois décida d'entrer dans la pièce, cherchant à qui l'énigmatique scientifique pouvait bien s'adresser. Elle balaya l'endroit du regard, mais ne vit personne. Peut-être le docteur parlait-il dans son oreillette, songea-t-elle avant qu'il reprenne.

— « Je vous le jure, je fais aussi vite que je le peux, sembla-t-il répondre à son invisible interlocuteur. Mais ils me regardent, ils m'espionnent sans cesse, fit-il. »

À cet instant, Caldwell fut convaincue que Dubois était devenu fou. Il lui faisait penser à ces soldats revenus du front qui perdaient la raison et souffraient de sérieux troubles schizophréniques. Craignant pour la santé et la sécurité du scientifique, Élie avança doucement vers lui, décidée à le ramener avec elle. Dut-elle l'assommer au besoin, elle le devait le conduire chez Heightmeyer avant qu'il ne soit totalement condamné.

Toute à ses réflexions, elle ne prit pas garde et son pied tapa dans un débris sur le sol. Le docteur se retourna brusquement vers elle. Élie fut alors prise d'une panique incontrôlable. Le regard de Dubois n'avait plus rien d'humain. Il était dur et perçant, empli de cruauté. Et il était sur elle. Vraiment sur elle. Il ne pouvait pas la voir, c'était impossible, songea-t-elle. Et pourtant, il la fixait des yeux, c'était évident. Caldwell fut saisie de terreur sans comprendre pourquoi.

Cette fois, elle n'essaya plus d'être discrète et s'échappa aussi vite que qu'elle le pouvait en bousculant tout ce qui se trouvait sur son chemin. Elle courut à en perdre haleine sans pouvoir se défaire de cette furieuse sensation de danger qu'elle avait perçue dans le regard de Dubois. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? se demanda-t-elle, effrayée.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Bon sang, mais bien sûr ! s'exclama McKay dans son labo. J'aurais dû y penser plus tôt ! s'énerva-t-il. McKay pour Carson Beckett, ordonna-t-il dans son intercom.

— _Oui, Rodney ?_ répondit la voix de Carson.

— Les radiations. Vous avez dit que les radiations n'étaient pas présentes dans l'organisme de Caldwell alors qu'elle avait passé la porte quelques heures plus tôt, lui rappela McKay.

— _En effet_ , confirma le médecin. _J'imagine que l'appareil ancien a nettoyé son organisme_ , supposa-t-il.

— Sauf qu'elle a été exposée à l'appareil _avant_ de revenir sur Atlantis, le contredit Rodney.

— _Nous aurions donc dû retrouver des traces de radiations après son retour sur la cité_ , supputa Beckett en suivant le raisonnement de son ami. _Alors pourquoi ?_

— Parce que l'occulteur s'en est nourri ! s'exclama l'astrophysicien. Même infimes, les radiations sont une source d'énergie, expliqua-t-il. J'ai supposé que l'exposition à l'appareil avait chargé Caldwell de son énergie, mais c'était une erreur ! Si ça avait été le cas, vous en auriez trouvé des traces dans ses analyses, et ce n'est pas le cas, n'est-ce pas ?

— _En effet…_ répondit Carson. _Docteur Brenner, est-ce que les résultats du capitaine Caldwell sont revenus ?_ demanda-t-il à son collègue. _Merci_ , dit-il en prenant le dossier pour le consulter immédiatement.

— L'occulteur s'est nourri des radiations générées par le vortex, mais il n'y en a pas assez pour le maintenir actif, continua McKay. Il va avoir besoin d'une autre source d'énergie. Il va pomper l'E2PZ ! s'affola Rodney.

— _Oh Seigneur !_ s'écria Carson.

— Oui, je sais, ce serait une catastrophe et… reprit McKay.

— _Non, vous ne comprenez pas, Rodney !_ l'interrompit le médecin. _Les résultats des dernières analyses de Caldwell sont revenus et… Il faut prévenir Élisabeth, immédiatement !_ s'alarma-t-il. _Rejoignez-moi dans son bureau !_ ordonna-t-il, avant de couper brutalement la communication. »

Carson se précipita vers le premier téléporteur sur son chemin, tandis que de son côté, Rodney quittait son laboratoire en courant. Ce fut à bout de souffle que les deux hommes arrivèrent en trombe dans le bureau du chef de l'expédition.

— « Rodney, Carson, que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta immédiatement Weir.

— Il faut… Caldwell… L'E2PZ… Retourner sur… la planète, haleta McKay, essoufflé.

— Docteur Weir, il faut retrouver Caldwell et la ramener immédiatement sur Brijnar, reformula Beckett.

— Sinon elle va pomper l'E2PZ. Ou plutôt, l'occulteur va le faire, précisa Rodney.

— C'est bien plus grave que ça, intervint le médecin. Cette chose est en train de la tuer, annonça-t-il avec fatalité. Regardez ses résultats, dit-il à Weir en lui tendant le dossier médical. Ces deux analyses sont espacées de seulement deux heures et les dernières montrent que ses cellules sont en train de mourir. Sur cette culture, déjà trente pour cent des tissus sont touchés. Si mes calculs sont exacts, les trois quarts de son système sont déjà atteints. Elle meurt, Élisabeth.

— Il se nourrit d'elle ! s'exclama Rodney. Mais oui, c'est ça ! C'est pour cela qu'il n'y a pas de fluctuations sur l'E2PZ. L'occulteur se nourrit d'elle, c'est elle la source d'énergie ! Il faut la ramener sur la planète, et tout de suite. Une fois là-bas, l'occulteur devrait se reconnecter à l'appareil. Enfin, je l'espère…

— Élisabeth, j'ai essayé de la contacter via l'intercom pendant que je venais ici. Elle ne répond pas, l'informa Carson, vraiment inquiet. »

Élisabeth ne perdit pas de temps en réflexion, aussitôt elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre le centre de contrôle.

— « Chuck, connectez-moi sur les haut-parleurs de la cité, ordonna Weir. Ici le Docteur Elisabeth Weir, annonça-t-elle quand le technicien lui donna le feu vert. Je m'adresse au Capitaine Eleanor Caldwell. Capitaine, si vous nous entendez, vous devez vous rendre immédiatement dans la salle de la Porte, lança-t-elle tandis que sa voix résonnait dans toute la cité. Élie, reprit-elle d'un ton inquiet, si vous m'entendez, je vous en prie, contactez-nous, s'il vous plait, nous nous faisons beaucoup de souci pour vous. »

La voix du docteur Weir envahissait Atlantis, des laboratoires aux quartiers du personnel. De l'aile ouest à l'aile est. Du sommet de la tour de contrôle au plus bas niveau, tout le monde entendit l'appel du leader atlante. Même Élie. Au niveau -2 de l'aile sud, au bord de l'inconscience, Élie perçut l'annonce d'Élisabeth, pourtant elle était déjà trop faible pour y répondre.

Caldwell n'avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait. Quelques minutes plus tôt, elle courait pour fuir le plus loin possible du regard effrayant du docteur Dubois. Elle avait bien senti que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle s'était épuisée bien plus rapidement que d'habitude. Puis, au détour d'un couloir, sa vision s'était voilée et elle avait été prise d'une sueur froide. Elle avait été obligée de s'appuyer contre un mur pour s'empêcher de tomber. Ses mains avaient tremblé et ses jambes, flageolé. Sans pouvoir lutter, elle avait glissé sur le sol, vidée de toute force. Pas même assez d'énergie pour porter sa main à l'oreillette et demander du secours.

Élie eut juste le temps d'entendre Élisabeth la supplier de les contacter avant de sombrer dans le néant.

Et tandis que la jeune femme gisait inconsciente sur le sol humide et glacial d'une allée perdue du niveau -2, Weir lançait un troisième appel désespéré. Comme elle n'obtenait aucune réponse, elle ordonna à McKay de localiser le transpondeur de Caldwell et commanda à Sheppard de venir d'urgence. Plusieurs personnes avaient déjà rejoint le docteur Weir en salle de contrôle. Le major Ewing tournait comme un lion en cage, rongé par l'inquiétude. Sans attendre qu'on le lui demande, le major Lorne lui était venu voir s'il pouvait de rendre utile et, alors que Sheppard, Ronon et Teyla faisaient leur apparition, Élisabeth décida qu'il était temps d'organiser des recherches.

— « Je n'arrive pas à la localiser, s'énerva McKay en pianotant furieusement sur son ordinateur.

— Faites quelque chose, McKay s'emporta Ewing. Il faut qu'on la retrouve ! s'écria-t-il de plus en plus angoissé depuis que Beckett lui avait expliqué la situation.

— Figurez-vous que je fais ce que je peux ! riposta le Canadien. Seulement les transpondeurs sont calibrés sur les signes vitaux, alors si je ne la trouve pas c'est qu'elle… »

McKay se stoppa net, mais il n'eût pas besoin d'en dire plus. Morte. S'il ne localisait pas son transpondeur, c'était sans doute que Caldwell était déjà morte.

— « C'est impossible ! s'énerva le major. Cherchez mieux que ça ! fulmina-t-il.

— Calmez-vous, Ewing ! ordonna Sheppard d'un ton sec, obtenant du même coup le silence contrit d'Ewing. On va la retrouver Major, on va la retrouver, tenta-t-il de le rassurer. Rodney, est-ce que vous êtes sûr que… Enfin, je veux dire…

— Eh bien, peut-être que si je… commença-t-il en manipulant le clavier. Je vais essayer d'augmenter la sensibilité des détecteurs. Ceux de la cité ont été réglés au minimum, alors peut-être que…

— Et si nous couplons les détecteurs de signes de vie au localisateur, on pourrait peut-être affiner le repérage, proposa Zelenka qui venait de les rejoindre. Si ses signes vitaux sont faibles, peut-être qu'en poussant les détecteurs au maximum…

— Mais oui, bien sûr ! Si elle est mourante… Mais toujours vivante ! se rattrapa McKay, effrayé par le regard noir que lui lançait Ewing. Si ses signes vitaux sont faibles, le signal du transpondeur le sera tout autant. Zelenka, poussez les détecteurs de signes de vie au maximum, pendant que je m'occupe du localisateur. Et après venez m'aider à coupler le tout.

— Combien de temps, McKay ? demanda Sheppard.

— Dix minutes. Un quart d'heure. Peut-être plus, répondit Rodney.

— Nous n'avons pas un quart d'heure, Rodney, intervint Carson.

— Alors, laissez-moi travailler ! tempêta le Canadien.

— Bien, en attendant, on va commencer à l'ancienne. Permettez, Élisabeth, fit John en prenant la place de Weir. Chuck connectez moi aux haut-parleurs, ordonna-t-il. À tout le personnel d'Atlantis, ici le Lieutenant-Colonel John Sheppard. Arrêtez tous ce que vous faites. Le capitaine Élie Caldwell est portée disparue, annonça-t-il. Elle est probablement très mal en point. Nous essayons en ce moment de la localiser mais le temps est compté. Nous devons la retrouver rapidement. Caldwell est invisible et ceci n'est pas une plaisanterie, ajouta-t-il d'un ton si ferme que personne de douta de ses propos. Je demande à tout le monde de se mettre à sa recherche. Soyez vigilants. Si vos labos sont équipés de détecteurs thermiques ou de signes de vie, utilisez-les pour retrouver Caldwell. Elle doit être emmenée de toute urgence à la Porte des Étoiles. Je compte sur votre coopération à tous, termina-t-il. Teyla, Lorne, allez vérifier ses quartiers, commanda-t-il, une fois déconnecté du système de communication générale de la cité. Abrahams, filez au hangar à Jumper et prenez tous les détecteurs que vous trouvez. Distribuez-les à toutes les équipes de recherche, et…

— L'aile sud ! hurla Shahin en émergeant d'un téléporteur. L'aile sud, le niveau -2 ! répéta-t-il en s'arrêtant devant John, à bout de souffle. Je lui ai parlé de l'observatoire sous-marin. Je suis presque sûr qu'elle est là-bas.

— OK, réagit immédiatement Sheppard. Chuck est-ce qu'on a des détecteurs ici ? Merci, dit-il en se saisissant de celui que lui tendait le technicien, tandis que Rodney en sortait un deuxième de sa poche. Vous, docteur Ouazid, avec moi. Ronon, Ewing, prenez ça et suivez-nous, ordonna-t-il en tendant le détecteur de McKay au Satédien. McKay concentrez vos recherches sur cette zone et guidez-nous. En route. »

Les quatre hommes empruntèrent le téléporteur pour rejoindre au plus vite la zone indiquée par le docteur Shahin Ouazid. Sans attendre, ils se séparèrent en deux groupes et se mirent à fouiller les couloirs et les salles attenantes.

— « Là ! s'écria Ewing à l'attention de Ronon tandis qu'un point faiblement lumineux apparaissait sur l'écran. »

Sans attendre, Dex et Ewing s'élancèrent pour rejoindre au plus vite l'endroit indiqué par l'appareil. Ronon stoppa brusquement son coéquipier du jour tandis que leurs propres signes vitaux se confondaient avec celui plus faible qu'ils avaient repéré.

Doucement, le Satédien s'accroupit et tâtonna le sol, aussitôt imité par le major.

— « Elle est là, s'exclama-t-il en mettant la main sur ce qui semblait être un pied. »

Tâchant de discerner au toucher les contours du corps inconscient devant lui, il secoua la jeune femme pour essayer de la réveiller. Ewing de son côté cherchait le cou de Caldwell pour prendre son pouls. Quand il trouva enfin la carotide, ce fut un mouvement minime et irrégulier qui pulsa sous ses doigts.

— « C'est faible, mais elle est en vie, se réjouit-il. »

Aussitôt, Ronon passa un bras sous les genoux de la jeune femme et un autre dans son dos et la souleva aussi facilement que si elle avait été un fétu de paille. Puis précédé par Ewing qui lui dégageait le passage, il reprit une course effrénée dans les dédales de la cité.

— « Sheppard, on l'a, annonça Ronon dans son intercom. On fonce vers la Porte, dégagez-nous le passage. »

Ewing et Dex couraient à s'en faire éclater les poumons, faisant fi des suppliques douloureuses de leurs muscles. Quand ils émergèrent du téléporteur, le major se mit à hurler de dégager le passage.

McKay avait déjà ouvert le vortex vers Brijnar, Ronon n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres de la Porte. Aussi il ignora Beckett et Brenner qui venaient à sa rencontre pour examiner leur patiente. De même, il n'attendit pas l'autorisation de Sheppard ou Weir, et d'un bond, il franchit l'anneau ancestral, priant pour la petite chose frêle dans ses bras soit toujours en vie.

* * *

 _ ** _ **Les Lecteurs qui ne finissent pas leur review seront privés de happy end ! (copyright Loufoca)**_**_

* * *

 **Alors, la bonne nouvelle, c'est que tout l'épisode est fini !** (Depuis une semaine déjà, je suis fière :) ) Donc ce coup ci, vous aurez les chapitres en temps et en heure !

La moins bonne, c'est que je n'ai pas encore mis en route de nouvel épisode (enfin si mais c'est pas écrit du tout) Et comme je pense me lancer sur une autre de mes fics en cours, je ne vous promets pas une autre épisode très rapidement.

Bref, ce qui est sûr, c'est qu' **on se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le chapitre 4 !**

J'espère que celui-ci vous aura plus et que vous inonderez ma boîte mail de plein de reviews !

Amitiés,

Edeinn


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour !_

 _Comme convenu, voici le quatrième et avant dernier chapitre de cet épisode._

 _Un grand merci à Guest, reviewer anonyme, pour tes encouragements par reviews, j'espère que tu apprécieras tout autant ce chapitre._

Bonne Lecture !

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._**

* * *

 _Élie Caldwell_

Invisible Touch

Chapitre 4

— « Allez, Élie, un petit effort. Réveillez-vous, lui commandait une voix douce. »

Caldwell avait l'impression d'être dans du coton. Sa tête était embrumée et elle se sentait faible, incapable même d'ouvrir les yeux ou de prononcer une parole. Elle percevait cependant l'agitation autour d'elle. Des pas lourds qui se déplaçaient sur un sol tendre près d'elle. Une main qui venait doucement caresser son visage pour la tirer de sa torpeur. Quelque chose qui lui comprimait le bras. Et puis, ce bip lancinant qui devenait plus rapide et régulier de minute en minute.

Élie ne sut pas combien de temps exactement elle était restée inconsciente, mais progressivement, elle reprit ses esprits. Elle grogna quand une aiguille perça la peau au creux de son coude, et serra aussi fort qu'elle le put la main qui tenait la sienne.

— « Elle revient à elle, fit la voix du major Ewing.

— C'est très bien, Élie, allez, encore un petit effort, l'encouragea Carson. Ronon, redressez là un peu, ordonna-t-il. »

C'était donc le Satédien qui la tenait toute contre lui, réalisa-t-elle. Elle semblait être allongée à même le sol, tandis que Dex la remontait suffisamment pour qu'elle s'appuie contre le torse musculeux de l'homme.

— « Élie, vous m'entendez ? questionna Beckett. »

Encore trop faible, Caldwell se contenta de grogner pour toute réponse. Mais cela parut satisfaire son médecin qui approuva d'un claquement de langue. Caldwell fit un effort qui lui sembla surhumain et ouvrit les yeux. Elle les referma immédiatement en maugréant, agressée par la clarté du jour. Puis à travers ses paupières closes, elle perçut une ombre et s'obligea à nouveau dessilla. Elle battit des cils quelques secondes, la lumière l'aveuglant un peu. Puis quand elle y fut de nouveau habituée, elle vit le major Ewing debout juste au-dessus d'elle, lui cachant le soleil et son vif rayonnement.

La jeune négociatrice mit un temps infini à réaliser où elle était. Brijnar. Elle était de retour sur Brijnar. Et de nombreux Atlantes l'avaient aussi accompagnée. Elle nota que Sheppard et Mc Kay étaient un peu plus loin, apparemment lancés dans une passionnante discussion scientifique. À sa grande surprise, elle s'aperçut que Shahin devisait également avec eux. Le docteur Beckett, agenouillé près d'elle, prenait sa tension. Ronon Dex, assis à même le sol, la tenait fermement contre lui. Et puis elle remarqua Brenner, juste à côté, les traits défaits par l'inquiétude. Un air qui n'avait rien à envier à celui qu'arborait le visage dur et fermé du major Ewing.

— « Bon retour parmi nous, très chère, dit Carson en arborant un air bienveillant. Vous nous avez flanqué une sacrée frousse, jeune fille, la gronda-t-il moqueur. Ah voilà qui est mieux : dix-cinq ! Votre tension s'améliore chaque minute, constata-t-il satisfait en jetant un œil au tensiomètre qui lui serrait le bras. Cette fois encore, le docteur McKay avait vu juste ! s'exclama-t-il.

— McKay ? demanda Élie d'une voix rauque.

— Oui, c'est lui qui a deviné qu'en vous ramenant ici vous iriez mieux, lui expliqua le médecin.

— Je… je ne suis plus invisible ? l'interrogea-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. »

Le silence qui lui répondit fut éloquent. Brenner, tout à côté d'elle, baissa la tête, l'air malheureux, et Élie émue prit doucement sa main comme pour le consoler.

— « Bon, je suis en vie, c'est déjà ça ! affirma-t-elle en tentant de paraître enjouée. Mais si je suis toujours invisible, comment est-ce que vous avez pu me retrouver ? s'étonna-t-elle. »

La dernière chose dont Élie se souvenait, c'était les couloirs de la zone sud. Tout n'était plus très clair dans sa mémoire. Elle se rappelait très bien s'être rendue à l'observatoire et avoir fait la rencontre de trois narvals lantiens. Également, elle se revit déambuler dans les allées dans l'intention de retourner à l'infirmerie, et puis… Élie frissonna. Il y avait eu quelque chose là-bas. Quelque chose qui lui avait fait vraiment très peur. Seulement, elle ne parvenait plus à mettre le doigt dessus.

— « C'est Ronon et le major Ewing qui ont réussi à vous retrouver, lui raconta Beckett. Grâce à votre ami, le docteur Ouazid, d'ailleurs. »

Élie remercia chaleureusement ses sauveurs, mais s'excusa aussi platement pour le désordre que sa disparition avait pu causer. Si tous ceux qui se trouvaient autour d'elle lui assurèrent qu'elle n'avait rien fait de mal, le major Ewing, lui, ne tint pas le même discours. Ce dernier lui affirma qu'ils auraient tous les deux une conversation à ce propos lorsqu'elle serait remise. Et quand le colonel Sheppard lui adressa un regard sévère, Ewing s'éloigna en maugréant. Caldwell était sûre d'une chose : elle allait passer un très mauvais quart d'heure.

— « J'espère que ce n'est pas trop inconfortable. Mais figurez-vous que depuis qu'il vous a ramené ici, Ronon a catégoriquement refusé de vous lâcher afin que nous vous installions sur un brancard, l'informa Brenner qui masquait mal, dans sa voix, une pointe de jalousie.

— Je suis très confortable, grogna Dex qui tira un rire discret à ses coéquipiers.

— Je vous confirme que Monsieur Dex a de l'avenir en tant que fauteuil, répliqua Élie, amusé. Vous êtes en effet très confortable.

— Monsieur Dex, répéta pensivement John Sheppard. Y'a pas, ça fait vraiment bizarre.

— Dans mon peuple, c'est comme ça qu'on fait avec les bébés qui ont un cœur trop faible, s'expliqua le Satédien. On les garde contre nous pour qu'ils profitent de notre chaleur et que leur cœur batte contre le nôtre.

— Je comprends, fit Élie. Cependant, Ronon, vous en conviendrez sans doute : je suis un bébé plutôt imposant.

— Ça tombe bien, je suis un homme imposant moi aussi, rétorqua-t-il sans la moindre malice. »

Cette fois, Élie ne put retenir un éclat de rire sincère. Décidément, Ronon Dex était un homme qui ne cessait de l'étonner. Soucieuse néanmoins de ne pas vexer son sauveur, elle reprit :

— « Je vous remercie d'avoir pris soin de moi, Ronon. Mais je me sens mieux, j'aimerais essayer de faire quelques pas, suggéra-t-elle en cherchant l'approbation de Beckett. »

Celui-ci hocha la tête, manifestant son accord. Aussitôt, avec une douceur surprenante pour un homme de cette carrure, Ronon la souleva du sol avec une facilité déconcertante, puis la remit délicatement sur ses pieds.

Immédiatement, Simon vint se poster auprès de la jeune femme pour la soutenir, tandis que Dex lui prenait l'autre bras. Élie dût patienter quelques secondes pour amorcer le premier pas, tant sa tête lui tournait. Puis quand elle se sentit mieux, elle commença à avancer. Et chancela à peine deux mètres plus loin.

Là encore, le Satédien fut le plus prompt à réagir, et à nouveau porta la militaire dans ses bras.

— « Ce n'était pas une bonne idée, grommela Brenner en posant un regard jaloux sur l'alien. Allez l'installer sur le brancard, ordonna-t-il à Dex. Elle n'a plus besoin de vos remèdes ancestraux, Ronon, gronda-t-il en voyant que le Pégasien hésitait. Elle a besoin de repos et de confort.

— Elle est invisible, on va la perdre, répondit simplement Ronon sans s'émouvoir du ton peu cordial du médecin.

— Elle sera branchée à cette machine, riposta Simon que l'agacement rendait méchant, en désignant le moniteur cardiaque. Donc non, on ne va pas la perdre. Allez la mettre là-bas, acheva-t-il en soupirant. »

Ronon haussa les épaules, puis obtempéra sans plus de questions. Prudemment, il déposa la jeune femme sur le brancard, puis s'éloigna après que cette dernière lui ait murmuré quelques paroles de remerciements.

Le visage fermé et dur, sans un mot, Simon s'employa à brancher sa patiente au moniteur, puis fit un rapide rapport à Carson.

— « Très bien. Voilà qui est parfait, approuva le médecin en chef. Je vais accompagner, Sheppard, McKay et Ouazid jusqu'au laboratoire lantien. Nous attendons juste le major Lorne pour nous guider. Je vous laisse avec notre patiente et le major Ewing. S'il y a quoi que ce soit d'alarmant, prévenez-moi, dit-il à Brenner. Quant à vous Capitaine, je veux que vous vous reposiez jusqu'à ce que Rodney et moi trouvions une solution pour vous rendre votre charmante apparence, ordonna-t-il à la jeune femme.

— Docteur Beckett ! l'interpella Élie tandis qu'il s'éloignait. Les autres, les choses invisibles que j'ai vues l'autre fois, ils sont comme moi n'est-ce pas ?

— C'est la théorie du docteur McKay, en effet.

— Alors ça va se reproduire ce soir ! s'alarma Élie. Ils vont faire une offrande à Brijnar ce soir, il faut les en empêcher.

— Justement, il faut qu'on étudie ce truc avant qu'ils n'y viennent ce soir. Si nous voulons le désactiver, fit remarquer Rodney. Alors, on doit se dépêcher, exigea-t-il.

— Et si vous n'y arrivez pas, Docteur ? supposa Caldwell.

— Alors nous irons au village pour les avertir, répondit Sheppard. Le major Lorne est arrivé avec le Jumper, nous devons y aller, messieurs, insista-t-il.

— Major Ewing, vous devez aller avec eux, fit remarquer la jeune femme. Vous êtes le seul qu'ils accepteront d'écouter.

— Je dois rester ici pour assurer votre protection, c'est ma priorité, Caldwell, rétorqua sèchement Ewing.

— Je sais me défendre, affirma fièrement la jeune femme.

— Permettez-moi d'en douter, ma chère, la contredit Carson avec bienveillance. Dans votre état, vous n'êtes pas apte au combat.

— Je suis d'accord avec Carson, intervint Sheppard. Mais le raisonnement de Caldwell se tient, nuança-t-il. Ewing, vous venez avec nous, ordonna-t-il.

— Sauf votre respect, Monsieur… commença à protester Jackson.

— C'est un ordre, Major, s'obstina John. Ronon, vous restez avec Brenner et Caldwell ? demanda-t-il à son équipier. »

Le Pégasien hocha la tête pour signifier son accord, et Ewing, résigné, suivit son supérieur à l'arrière du Jumper. Élie eut cependant le temps de l'entendre recommander à Ronon de veiller sur elle.

La jeune femme eut un sourire triste. Décidément, elle ne comprendrait jamais cet homme. Lui qui se montrait toujours si dur et virulent avec elle, pouvait pourtant faire preuve à son égard de beaucoup de sollicitude, tant qu'il était certain qu'elle ne pouvait pas le voir ou l'écouter. Un jour, songea-t-elle, il faudrait vraiment régler ce problème.

En regardant le vaisseau s'envoler, Élie dut s'avouer avoir un peu fanfaronné en prétendant pouvoir se défendre par elle-même. Elle se sentait encore très faible, et si elle avait dû faire face maintenant à une attaque, elle était rassurée de savoir que Ronon pourrait garantir le combat.

Ce dernier justement, pas dupe de l'attitude hostile de Brenner envers lui, leur annonça qu'il allait inspecter les alentours, mais était joignable par radio.

Restée seule avec le médecin australien, Élie en profita pour lui reprocher son manque de cordialité évidente.

— « Allez-vous donc arrêter de vous comporter comme un crétin, Simon ! le gronda-t-elle sévèrement. Ne faites pas l'innocent, ajouta-t-elle tandis que le docteur bougonnait. Tout le monde a pu être témoin de votre ridicule petite crise de jalousie contre Ronon. C'était vraiment déplacé, regretta-t-elle. Vous me décevez, Simon. »

Ces dernières paroles eurent l'effet escompté sur l'Australien. Celui-ci tourna un visage penaud vers la jeune femme, semblant chercher ses mots. Aussi, fouillant le lit pour s'assurer qu'il ne risquait pas de l'écraser, le docteur Brenner s'assit près de sa patiente, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette pour trouver la main invisible et serrer dans la sienne.

— « Vous savez, Élie, ricana-t-il doucement, c'est vraiment perturbant de ne pas vous voir quand vous parlez. Drôle d'expérience. »

Puis il se tût, tâchant de rassembler ses pensées avant de pouvoir répondre à son amie. Ce matin-là, Simon avait été vraiment bousculé par l'état de santé de la femme avec laquelle il avait passé une si agréable soirée la veille. S'étant levé d'une superbe humeur, l'Australien avait vite déchanté en comprenant que la personne qu'il courtisait était devenue invisible.

Vraiment, avait-il alors songé, on lui avait déjà inventé toutes sortes d'excuses farfelues pour éviter un second rendez-vous, mais le coup de l'invisibilité, c'était une première.

Simon avait dû prendre sur lui, à l'infirmerie, quand McKay s'était mis à exulter sur cette toute nouvelle découverte, sans même s'inquiéter de la santé d'Élie. Et puis, ils avaient tous assuré que les effets étaient temporaires, et qu'il ne semblait y avoir aucune conséquence sur la condition de la patiente. Alors, Simon avait accepté de juste prendre son mal en patience. Mais quand il avait entendu l'annonce de Weir, il avait cru devenir fou.

Même s'il la connaissait depuis peu, le jeune praticien éprouvait une affection sincère pour cette militaire douce et énergique. Et l'idée qu'il puisse déjà la perdre lui avait fait oublier toute lucidité.

Quand enfin, il avait appris qu'on l'avait retrouvée, il s'était précipité dans la salle de la Porte, et à l'instar de Ronon, sans attendre la permission de qui que ce fut, il avait plongé au cœur du vortex à la suite du Satédien.

Pendant les deux heures qui avaient suivies, Élie était restée inconsciente, et il avait dû faire appel à toute sa maitrise pour s'empêcher de coller son poing dans la figure de l'alien. Celui-ci avait fermement refusé de lâcher la jeune femme évanouie, qu'importait alors l'inconfort de sa position, affirmant que son remède ancestral marcherait. Alors oui, Élie s'était réveillée en bien meilleure forme, mais en bon scientifique rationnel qu'il était, Simon attribuait plutôt cette rémission aux soins médicaux apportés, qu'aux bercements satédans.

Aussi, malgré les reproches de sa nouvelle amie, il ne regrettait en rien son attitude à l'égard de Ronon, justifiant que les agissements de ce dernier auraient pu mettre la santé de sa patiente en péril.

— « C'était idiot de sa part de ne pas vouloir qu'on vous installe confortablement. Cela aurait pu vous mettre en danger, se défendit le médecin blond face aux reproches de la militaire.

— Bien, si cela n'avait rien à voir avec une éventuelle jalousie de me voir dans les bras d'un homme – enfin, voir c'est une façon de parler, bien sûr – alors tout va bien, rétorqua Élie avec malice.

— Oui, bon, ça va, admît finalement Brenner, de mauvaise grâce. Peut-être bien qu'en effet ça aussi, ça a pu jouer un peu sur mon attitude.

— C'est très mignon, reconnût la jeune femme. Crétin, mais mignon, ajouta-t-elle en souriant. »

Le docteur Brenner lui adressa une grimace, à la fois vexé et touché par ses propos.

— « Mais je ne cautionne pas votre attitude, Simon, lui fit-elle tout de même remarquer. Je pense que vous devez des excuses à Ronon. Comme vous, il ne souhaitait que mon bien, même si vos méthodes divergeaient.

— D'accord, d'accord ! finît par abdiquer l'Australien. J'irais m'excuser. Mais soyons clairs, je ne le fais que pour vous.

— C'est déjà ça ! s'exclama Élie, victorieuse. Ce sujet étant réglé, et tant que nous sommes seuls, je voulais vous remercier pour hier soir : j'ai vraiment passé une superbe soirée en votre compagnie. »

Se sentant totalement pardonné, Simon adopta un visage bien plus enjoué, et les deux jeunes gens reprirent leur conversation, là où elle s'était arrêtée la veille, avec encore plus de plaisir.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Bon, à un moment, il faudra bien qu'on entre, fit remarquer Sheppard à ses comparses. »

Depuis près d'une demi-heure, Sheppard, McKay, Beckett, Lorne, Ewing et Ouazid se tenaient devant l'entrée du laboratoire atlante, sans se décider à y pénétrer. Et pour cause, comme l'avait fait remarquer le docteur McKay, si Élie avait dit vrai, l'appareil s'était activé de lui-même. Aussi, Rodney supposait que l'engin se mettait en marche dès qu'il détectait le gène ancien. Or chacun de ceux qui étaient présents ici possédait ce fameux gène. Qu'il fut inné ou inoculé.

— « Combien de temps vous êtes restés là-dedans avant que ce truc se mette en route ? demanda John à Lorne.

— Je dirais dix minutes, pas plus, répondit le major.

— Non Sheppard, ce n'est pas assez pour que je le désactive, répliqua immédiatement Rodney sous le regard interrogateur de son ami.

— Alors, enfilez la combinaison antiradiation, proposa Sheppard.

— Et si cela ne les arrête pas ? supputa McKay, effrayé par cette idée.

— Dans ce cas-là, Docteur, vous n'aurez pu vraiment à vous soucier des effets de cet appareil, et vous pourrez y travailler tranquillement, fit remarquer Shahin avec justesse.

— Ah oui, et imaginez que je ne trouve pas comment inverser le processus ! s'alarma l'astrophysicien. Je vais rester invisible toute ma vie, coincé au moyen-âge sur cette fichue planète !

— Vous avez plutôt intérêt à trouver la solution, Docteur, le menaça Ewing. Et si je dois vous enfermer moi-même dans cette foutue caverne pour vous motiver, je le ferais !

— Major Ewing ! le héla fermement Sheppard. Je peux vous voir cinq minutes ? Lorne, trouvez un moyen de faire entrer McKay là-dedans, ajouta-t-il avant d'entraîner Ewing avec lui, un peu plus loin.

— Bon, donnez-moi une de ces combinaisons, finît par exiger le docteur Ouazid. Je me débrouille pas mal avec l'écriture lantienne, expliqua-t-il au major Lorne qui l'interrogeait du regard. Je vais entrer là-dedans et voir s'il n'y a pas des instructions sur cette machine, comme ça, le docteur McKay pourra gagner du temps s'il doit entrer.

— Mais vous êtes fou ! s'écria Rodney. Et si la combinaison ne vous protégeait pas ?

— Alors tant pis ! s'exclama Shahin avec rage. Je ne resterai pas là à ne rien faire. La femme invisible là-bas, et dont vous semblez faire si peu de cas, est mon amie la plus chère. Alors si pour la sauver, cet appareil doit m'atteindre moi aussi, je suis prêt à prendre le risque.

— Docteur Ouazid ! l'interpella Sheppard que les cris de McKay avaient attiré par là. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec cette combinaison ?

— Je vais entrer, Colonel, répondit l'anthropologue, sûr de lui. Je vais essayer de trouver des instructions sur cet engin pour que le docteur puisse le désactiver.

— Sheppard, empêchez-le de faire ça, c'est de la folie ! protesta Rodney.

— Il faut faire quelque chose, asséna Shahin avec force. Alors si je deviens moi aussi invisible, vous devrez trouver une solution pour nous sortir de là tous les deux, Élie et moi. Sans quoi, je refuse de laisser Élie ici, affirma-t-il avec conviction. Si elle doit finir ses jours sur cette planète, parfaitement invisible, je ne la laisserais pas seule. Et je vous déconseille d'essayer de m'en empêcher ! les prévint-il tous. »

Les cinq hommes considérèrent le jeune anthropologue avec surprise. Il était petit et plutôt chétif, et il n'avait pas vraiment de quoi impressionner trois soldats rompus au combat. Et pourtant à cet instant, Shahin Ouazid parut grand et imposant, tant la détermination dans sa voix était vindicative.

— « C'est moi qui irai, docteur Ouazid, intervint Ewing.

— Ah oui, et quel niveau avez-vous en lantien ? répliqua Shahin. Et nous perdrions trop de temps si vous nous transmettiez les runes, une par une. C'est à moi d'y aller, colonel Sheppard, insista-t-il, conscient que c'était son approbation qui comptait vraiment. »

Sans un mot, Sheppard opina du chef puis aida le jeune homme à s'équiper. Pour dernière touche, McKay posa sur la tête de Shahin un casque à visière teintée. Une fois paré, le docteur Ouazid se faufila par l'ouverture et pénétra dans le laboratoire.

— « Rassurez-moi, Rodney, murmura Sheppard. Vous vous sentez un peu mal quand même ? »

Penaud, Rodney baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures. John avait fait mouche. Après la diatribe enflammée du jeune anthropologue, l'astrophysicien maudissait sa couardise.

OoOoOoOoO

— « Et vous l'avez laissé faire ! s'énerva Caldwell en parlant dans son intercom. Est-ce que vous avez perdu l'esprit ?

— _Capitaine !_ la rappela Sheppard à l'ordre.

— Désolée, Monsieur, s'excusa Élie. Mais Shahin n'est pas un homme de terrain, il devrait être dans un labo.

— _C'était son choix, Caldwell,_ lui répéta Sheppard.

— Est-ce que l'appareil s'est déclenché ? demanda-t-elle, anxieuse. »

Le silence qui s'en suivit en dit long sur la réponse que le colonel ne formulait pas.

— « _On ignore si les combinaisons ont pu stopper les effets de la machine_ , expliqua le docteur Beckett. _Il est trop tôt pour pouvoir le dire._

— Et comment avance le docteur McKay ? demanda Élie, tâchant de contrôler son inquiétude grandissante.

— _Il est entré dans le laboratoire, il y a presque une demi-heure maintenant. L'appareil ne semble pas s'être déclenché une deuxième fois,_ précisa Sheppard. _Pour l'instant, votre ami et lui continuent d'essayer de comprendre le fonctionnement de la machine. Mais rien de concluant. McKay n'arrive pas à la désactiver._

— Est-ce que vous avez des nouvelles des majors ? »

Lorne et Ewing étaient tous les deux partis vers le bourg. En voyant que les choses n'allaient pas aussi bien qu'ils l'auraient tous espéré avec l'appareil, les deux hommes avaient tenté leur chance à Raddka. Ils devaient essayer de convaincre les dirigeants du village de renoncer à leur offrande annuelle, ou au moins de la remettre à plus tard.

— « _Pas terrible pour eux, non plus_ , se désola le colonel. _Les Brijnatrucs ont eu l'air plutôt choqués par leur demande et Lorne craint que nous ayons perdu leur confiance. En tout cas, ils ont préféré ne pas leur dire qu'on était en train de traficoter leur autel sacré._

— C'est plutôt judicieux, en effet, convint Élie. Il y a fort à parier que s'ils vous trouvaient là, ils vous en chasseraient _manu militari_. Espérons que quand tout cela sera réglé, nous pourrons arranger les choses entre nos deux nations, soupira-t-elle.

— _Je vais être honnête, Caldwell : s'ils décident de nous faire la tête, je m'en fiche un peu,_ affirma Sheppard. _Ce qui m'importe maintenant, c'est de vous sortir de là._

— Il n'y a pas que moi, mon Colonel. Ces choses invisibles dans la forêt… commença-t-elle. Ils sont comme moi.

— _Nous essaierons de les sauver, si nous le pouvons, Caldwell_ , lui assura le colonel.

— On doit les sauver, Monsieur, insista-t-elle avec ferveur. Ce ne sont que des enfants, ou du moins l'étaient-ils quand c'est arrivé.

— _OK, mais comment on les retrouve ?_ argua Sheppard. _Si on ne peut pas les voir…_

— Laissez-moi aller les chercher, mon Colonel ! supplia Caldwell. Je suis comme eux, je suis sûre qu'ils viendront à moi. »

John ne répondit pas tout de suite, pesant le pour et le contre dans sa tête. Puis, Élie l'entendit murmurer quelque chose à Beckett, et ce fut ce dernier qui parla dans l'intercom.

— « _Docteur Brenner, que disent les résultats du capitaine ?_ demanda-t-il à son homologue.

— La tension est remontée à onze sept, l'informa l'Australien en adressa un sourire complice à Élie. Les réflexes sont bons, elle a récupéré l'ensemble de ses facultés.

— _Vous n'êtes pas armée, Caldwell_ , fit remarquer John.

— Ce ne sont que des enfants, Monsieur, lui rappela-t-elle. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être armée.

— _Certains sont grands maintenant, si vous avez raison, et ils vivent à l'état sauvage depuis longtemps,_ rétorqua le colonel.

— Mais moi je suis armé, intervint simplement Ronon. »

La peste soit de ce maudit Satédien, songea Sheppard. Si Ronon se mettait du côté de la négociatrice, il avait déjà perdu. Parce que si Ronon pensait que quelqu'un devait être sauvé, alors Ronon irait le sauver, sans poser de question. Et personne ne pourrait l'en empêcher. C'était ainsi qu'était fait son ami alien. Depuis qu'il le connaissait, John n'avait pu que contacter la grande droiture de ce Pégasien survivant. Ronon faisait toujours ce qui était juste, même si pour cela il devait désobéir aux ordres. Ou risquer sa vie.

Aussi, Sheppard abdiqua et donna l'autorisation à Caldwell et Brenner de partir en expédition en compagnie de Ronon, leur recommandant au moins trois fois de bien rester proches de ce dernier. Puis il mit fin à la communication.

Élie eut une furieuse envie de sauter au cou du Satédien, mais se retint, peu pressée de voir à nouveau Simon s'embarquer dans une fronde jalouse contre le puissant alien. Si les relations entre eux n'étaient pas non plus teintées de franche camaraderie, elles étaient néanmoins redevenues cordiales depuis que l'Australien était allé présenter ses excuses.

Il leur fallut un petit quart d'heure pour être prêts à partir, une fois l'essentiel du matériel rangé et chacun équipé. Ce fut Élie qui prit joyeusement la tête, familière des lieux, avant que Brenner ne la dépasse en lui rappelant que puisqu'elle était invisible, elle devait demeurer entre le Satédien et lui. À l'horizon, le soleil commençait à décliner, et elle estimait n'avoir pas plus de deux heures avant qu'il ne se couche et que la nuit ne tombe. Aussi pressa-t-elle le pas, pleine d'une toute nouvelle énergie à l'idée de retrouver ces pauvres âmes perdues.

Ce fut Ronon, le premier, qui donna l'alerte en apercevant du coin de l'œil des buissons bouger. Élie leur murmura de rester immobiles, puis s'exprima d'une voix claire :

— « Vous n'avez rien à craindre de nous, affirma-t-elle d'un ton doux. Je sais que vous avez peur. Moi aussi, j'ai peur. Comme vous, plus personne ne peut me voir, expliqua-t-elle avant de se taire, espérant une réponse. »

Le silence tomba lourdement, simplement troublé par le bruissement des feuilles et le chant des oiseaux. Après cinq minutes, les Atlantes en vinrent à considérer qu'il n'y avait finalement personne quand soudain :

— « Vous n'êtes pas de notre monde, s'éleva une petite voix quelques mètres devant eux.

— C'est vrai, admit Caldwell. Mes amis et moi venons d'une cité que l'on nomme Atlantis. Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de nous, nous pouvons vous aider.

— Si tu n'es pas d'ici, pourquoi Brijnar t'a-t-il punie, toi aussi ? demanda voix plus mûre, juste derrière eux. »

Ronon commençait à être nerveux. À en juger par les chuchotements tout autour d'eux, les _Invisibles_ les avaient encerclés.

— « Ce n'est pas Brijnar qui… commença Simon avant que son amie ne l'interrompe.

— Ils ne comprendraient pas, lui chuchota-t-elle, avant de reprendre d'une voix forte. Je suis entrée dans son temple, mais nous savons comment apaiser sa colère et redevenir comme avant, argua-t-elle.

— Alors pourquoi es-tu toujours un fantôme ? répliqua une autre voix juste à côté d'elle. »

Ils avançaient, au grand dam de Ronon qui, maitrisant de plus en plus mal sa fébrilité, jouait avec son blaster. Pourtant, Élie souriait : s'ils s'approchaient, cela signifiait qu'ils commençaient à leur faire confiance. Ou qu'ils allaient leur sauter dessus, songea-t-elle, avant de chasser cette pensée. S'ils avaient dû le faire, ils n'auraient pas dévoilé leurs positions en s'adressant aux Atlantes.

— « Parce que cela prend du temps de s'adresser à Brijnar pour implorer sa clémence, répondit-elle.

— Ce soir, il y aura un autre enfant de notre peuple qui subira le courroux de Brijnar, reprit l'enfant le plus âgé.

— Pas si nous pouvons l'empêcher, protesta Simon avec conviction. Et nous ferons tout ce que nous pouvons pour que cela n'arrive pas.

— Lequel d'entre vous a pris mon sac ? demanda Élie, malicieuse. »

Un frémissement se fit entendre dans l'un des buissons alentour, puis son sac en émergea, trainé par un petit bras invisible. Le paquetage s'arrêta devant Ronon, puis fut ouvert et un emballage de barre énergétique vint se poser au pied du Satédien.

— « C'est bon ça, fit alors une toute petite voix. La coque autour, elle colle aux dents, mais l'intérieur est vraiment bon. J'en veux encore, exigea l'enfant avec aplomb. »

Ronon resta stupéfait quelques secondes puis éclata d'un rire sonore. Amusé, il interrogea Brenner du regard, puis celui-ci tira de son propre sac deux encas protéinés. Aussitôt, ce fut la cohue. Un véritable essaim d'abeilles invisibles se rua autour du médecin, quémandant leur part à grands cris.

Un sourire joyeux sur le visage, Brenner ordonna aux enfants de se mettre en ligne devant lui et déballa les friandises, en coupant de petits morceaux, qu'une main invisible après l'autre venait chercher du bout des doigts. Pendant quelques minutes, l'on n'entendit que le bruit de la mastication et des soupirs de contentement.

— « Seigneur tout puissant, depuis quand n'ont-ils pas mangé à leur faim ? se désola Élie.

— Nous ne mangeons jamais à notre faim, lui répondit une voix d'adolescent, tout près d'elle. »

Elle sentit une main effleurer la sienne, comme pour signaler sa propre présence autant que pour percevoir la sienne.

— « C'est toi le chef ? demande Ronon.

— Depuis un an, oui, approuva l'adolescent. Avant moi, c'était Dita, la plus vieille d'entre nous. Mais elle a disparu en partant à la recherche de Tilde, il y a un an. Elles ne sont jamais revenues. Elles sont sans doute mortes quelque part, expliqua-t-il sans la moindre émotion. »

Si Élie fut troublée par l'absence de sensibilité dans la voix du jeune homme, Ronon en revanche ne s'en formalisa pas. L'enfant invisible avait sans doute vécu l'enfer pendant toutes ces années, et Ronon ne pouvait que comprendre à quel point le cœur pouvait s'endurcir face aux épreuves. Seuls les plus forts survivaient. Il en avait toujours été ainsi.

— « Ils ont toujours faim, reprit-il. C'est dur pour les plus petits, surtout au début. Mais après, on finit par s'y faire, lâcha-t-il, fataliste.

— Quel est ton nom ? demande Élie.

— Otger.

— Je m'appelle Élie, lui c'est Ronon et là-bas, c'est Simon, lui indiqua-t-elle en désignant ses compagnons. Otger, nous allons vous sortir de là, je te le promets.

— Personne ne peut défaire ce que Brijnar a fait, déclara l'adolescent solennellement. »

Puis elle le sentit s'éloigner et entendit sa voix s'élever près de Simon, demandant s'il en restait un peu pour lui, maintenant que les plus petits avaient été servis.

Tandis que Caldwell regardait Simon laisser tomber dans une main invisible le dernier morceau de barre énergétique, la voix de Sheppard résonna dans les oreillettes des Atlantes.

— « _On a un problème_ , chuchotait John.

— Colonel ? l'interrogea Élie.

— _Les Brijnariens arrivent au temple_ , répondit-il.

— Il faut les empêcher de s'approcher, s'alarma la jeune femme. Sinon un autre enfant sera touché.

— _Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça, Caldwell. Ils ne sont pas tout seuls,_ riposta le colonel d'un ton sec.

— _D'ailleurs, deviner quand les gens mentent, ce n'est pas votre boulot, Caldwell ?_ intervint Rodney, visiblement contrarié.

— _Il y'a des Géniis, avec vos super copains, Caldwell,_ grinça John.

— Des Géniis ? s'écria le Capitaine. C'est impossible, Monsieur ! Les Brijnariens les détestent.

— Des hommes en uniforme ? demanda Otger qui était revenu près d'Élie. Ils ont passé l'Anneau, il y a deux lunes, les informa-t-il. Mon peuple les déteste, c'est vrai, mais leurs armes peuvent nous tuer. Ils se sont installés à Mijonir, un village un peu plus à l'est. Ils veulent qu'on les approvisionne en _brisjns1_.

— Vous avez entendu, Monsieur, questionna Caldwell dans l'intercom.

— _Affirmatif, Caldwell. Qui est-ce ?_

— Nous les avons trouvés, mon Colonel. Les enfants, précisa-t-elle. Celui qui est avec nous s'appelle Otger, c'est leur chef. Les enfants doivent être une bonne dizaine.

— Quatorze, rectifia Otger. Il manque Wido. Il est parti essayer de voler des vivres pendant les fêtes de Brijnar, il y a deux nuits. Il n'est pas rentré. Probablement mort, lui aussi.

— _Eh ben, il est gai votre nouvel ami…_ marmonna Sheppard. _Écoutez Caldwell, on se replie. Trouvez-nous un endroit sûr pour la nuit, on ne peut pas prendre le risque d'ouvrir la Porte vers Atlantis avec les Géniis dans le coin_ , l'informa-t-il.

— Monsieur, les majors Ewing et Lorne ?

— _On est là, Capitaine_ , affirma la voix du major Ewing, ce qui fit pousser un soupir de soulagement à sa subordonnée. _Hedda2 nous a fait quitter le village quand Baldrick a appris l'arrivée des Géniis. Elle nous a donné des vivres et nous a conseillé de nous cacher. Ils essaieront d'empêcher les Géniis de fouiller les bois._

— Donc, j'avais raison, Baldrick et les siens sont de notre côté, réagit Élie, soulagée.

— _Caldwell, ils savaient que les Géniis étaient là…_ corrigea Ewing. »

Cela fit l'effet d'un coup de massue à la jeune négociatrice. Elle qui se vantait d'être si perspicace, comment avait-elle pu se laisser berner ainsi ?

— « Colonel, que fait-on des enfants ? demanda Élie dans un murmure, essayant de ne pas être entendue par Otger.

— _Emmenez-les avec vous, on ne peut pas les laisser dans cette forêt en pleine nuit avec des Géniis armés_ ¸ décida rapidement son chef. _Mais dites-leur d'être discrets. Faites-nous connaitre votre position, on vous rejoint_.

— _Quoi ? Encore des enfants ?_ eût-elle le temps d'entendre McKay râler, avant que le colonel ne mette fin à la communication. »

Brenner, qui n'avait rien manqué de la conversation avec le chef militaire, s'occupait déjà de rassembler les enfants autour de lui et leur demanda de se tenir par la main pour ne perdre personne sur le trajet. De leur côté, Ronon et Élie informèrent le jeune Otger de la situation.

L'adolescent fit preuve d'un calme olympien pour son âge. Sans attendre, il suggéra que les Atlantes passent la nuit dans leur campement. Là-bas, leur avait-il affirmé, ils ne risquaient pas d'être découverts. Ronon et Élie acceptèrent sans hésiter la proposition, et une fois qu'Otger eût expliqué le plan au reste de sa troupe, il entraîna Élie par le bras.

Étant invisible, c'était elle qui avait été désignée pour repérer le terrain, tandis que Ronon, Simon et les enfants, les suivraient de loin.

Il fut évident que la vie en forêt était devenue une seconde nature pour Otger, qui courait et sautillait à travers les bois, sans paraître nullement gêné par l'obscurité. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas d'Élie, bien loin s'en fût. Après deux chutes pathétiques qui l'entraînèrent, elle et son guide, dans de formidables roulades, ce dernier consentit à réduire la cadence.

En un peu plus de dix minutes, ils eurent atteint l'entrée d'une grotte habilement camouflée. Élie fit une rapide inspection de celle-ci, puis des alentours et décréta que la position était vraiment idéale. À moins de savoir précisément où chercher, les Géniis n'avaient aucune chance de les trouver.

Par radio, elle informa Ronon et Simon que la voie était libre, puis communiqua leur localisation à Sheppard et son équipe.

À peine une heure plus tard, tout le monde était rassemblé dans le refuge, et l'avis fut unanime : la cachette était parfaite. La caverne était spacieuse, bien qu'on y fût à l'étroit pour vingt-trois personnes, Atlantes et enfants confondus. Les petits avaient habilement aménagé l'endroit, des paillasses disposées çà et là pouvaient accueillir jusque quatre bambins chacune, et des pierres et rondins étaient posés en cercle pour servir de sièges. Otger expliqua qu'ils pouvaient faire du feu, car une cheminée naturelle, creusée en travers de la montagne évacuait la fumée de l'autre côté de la roche. Aussi, tous purent apprécier une bonne flambée qui réchauffa leurs corps et leurs âmes.

John instaura tout de même des tours de garde auxquels les enfants insistèrent pour se joindre, arguant que leur invisibilité leur permettrait de jouer les éclaireurs en cas de mouvements suspects. Bien que le colonel fût réticent à l'idée de voir des enfants patrouiller dehors en pleine nuit, plutôt que de dormir, il eut grand peine de résister à leurs mignonnes suppliques, et céda.

Les vivres que leur avait donnés Hedda étaient minces pour nourrir autant d'affamés, aussi, les Atlantes préférèrent se priver et laisser les petits se partager le repas avec délice. La première bouchée de pain tira un soupir de ravissement aux enfants, et ils engloutirent les brisjns si vite qu'ils s'en brulèrent la langue.

S'il fut difficile pour les Terriens et Ronon de se faire à cette multitude de petits êtres invisibles qui s'agitaient autour d'eux. Les enfants eux, surent rapidement les apprivoiser. Et plus tard dans la soirée, la plupart des Atlantes tenaient dans leurs bras des enfants repus et assoupis.

Élie avait demandé à Sheppard d'assurer le premier tour de garde avec Otger. Elle sentait le jeune homme sur la défensive et était bien décidée à creuser le sujet. Aussi, les deux _Invisibles_ étaient perchés sur un rocher quand ils aperçurent au loin une lueur familière.

— « Et voilà, demain, un autre se réveillera effrayé et apeuré, chassé de sa maison par ses propres parents, convaincus qu'un fantôme hante les lieux, déclama-t-il avec un fatalisme cruel. »

Élie eut une pensée triste pour Rikke qui devait ce soir-là porter l'offrande au pied de l'appareil des Anciens, mais aussi pour tous les autres. Quelle horrible épreuve pour un petit être si fragile ! Elle interrogea Otger sur la vie qu'il avait menée après être devenu invisible.

Sans pudeur, l'adolescent livra sa détresse quand il avait compris que lui aussi il avait été puni par Brijnar pour les fautes de son peuple. Son chagrin, quand il avait erré en pleurs dans les rues du village en appelant sa mère. Son incompréhension, lorsque celle-ci avait brulé son lit et tous ses effets pour chasser l'esprit. Et puis, il avait été trouvé par Dita. Elle lui avait tout expliqué. Avait pris soin de lui : il était si petit alors, tout juste six ans. Dita lui avait enseigné tout ce qu'elle avait appris pour survivre. Et comme une seconde mère, elle l'avait bercé la nuit quand il faisait des cauchemars.

Et puis, presque tous les ans, ensemble, ils avaient recueilli un nouvel enfant victime du courroux de Brijnar. Parfois, disait Otger, leur Dieu était clément et l'enfant restait visible, heureux et sauf auprès des siens. Certains n'avaient pas le gène, songea Élie.

Otger était une boule de colère à l'état brut. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils avaient à subir tout ça pourquoi cette divinité était-elle si cruelle avec eux ? Alors Élie décida de tout lui avouer, certaine que la vérité l'apaiserait un peu.

Otger était un garçon à l'esprit vif. Il comprit vite quand elle lui expliqua que l'appareil avait été conçu par les Ancêtres, alors qu'ils cherchaient à créer des armes dans leur guerre contre les Wraiths. Il fut ravi de savoir – du propre aveu d'Élie – que le docteur McKay était l'homme le plus intelligent de son peuple, et que s'il y'avait un moyen d'inverser les effets de la machine, il le trouverait. Il fut soulagé en apprenant que les habitants d'Atlantis ne quitteraient cette planète que quand ils auraient rendu un corps visible à chacun d'entre eux.

Cette promesse, Élie la fit en son âme et conscience, car elle savait que même si cela devait lui prendre des années, Rodney McKay ne laisserait jamais tomber. Parce qu'un terrien ne laissait jamais personne derrière lui.

Ce fut Lorne, accompagné d'un jeune garçon nommé Harmot, qui vint mettre un terme à leur conversation, tandis qu'ils venaient les relever de leur garde. Aussi, Otger et Élie redescendirent de leur perchoir, et à l'instar de tous les autres, chacun trouva un coin tranquille dans la grotte pour prendre un peu de repos.

Élie s'installa près de Shahin, et se laissa rapidement sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur que seule vint troubler une main timide qui cherchait sa présence. Sans bruit, un autre corps tout aussi invisible s'allongea à ses côtés puis vint se blottir contre elle. Quand Otger lui souhaita bonne nuit, l'espace d'un instant, Élie songea à l'inconvenance de la situation, alors qu'elle tenait l'adolescent dans ses bras. Puis se rappelant qu'après tout, il n'était qu'un enfant trop tôt privé de l'amour de ses parents, elle le serra plus fort contre lui. Elle sentit Otger s'assoupir doucement dans son giron, tandis qu'elle caressait ses cheveux en murmura une vieille berceuse.

* * *

1 Brisjn : sorte de pomme de terre Brijnarienne.

2 Hedda : Pour rappel du chapitre 1, il s'agit de l'épouse de Baldrick.

* * *

 _ **Et pour m'encourager à me mettre activement à l'écriture d'un troisième épisode, j'attends de vous très chers lecteurs tout un tas de reviews !**_

 _ **On se retrouve vendredi prochain pour le tout dernier chapitre de cette histoire !**_

 _ **Bon week-end !**_


	5. Chapter 5 et épilogue

**Bonjour à tous !**

 _Désolée pour le retard de publication, petit contretemps. Mais le voilà, le dernier chapitre de cet épisode._

 **Un grand merci à tous ceux qui ont suivi cette histoire. Et surtout a ceux qui ont pris le temps de laisser un petit mot dans les reviews !**

J'espère que ce chapitre final répondra à vos interrogations et vos attentes.

 _Réponse à la Review de Guest : un grand merci pour tes reviews et tes compliments, ça fait vraiment plaisir de savoir pour qui on publie. En esperant te retrouver bientôt sur une autre fiction._

Sur ce, je vous laisse avec les droits et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 ** _Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages de Stargate Atlantis sont la propriété de la MGM, Brad Wright et Robert C. Cooper. Et s'ils les veulent, je leur file même mes OCs à condition qu'ils relancent la série (bande de feignasses, je vous aime quand même) Je ne tire aucun bénéfice pour la publication de cette fiction._**

* * *

 _Élie Caldwell_

 **Invisible Touch**

 **Chapitre 5 et épilogue.**

Ce fut le bruit d'une conversation à voix basse qui tira Élie de son sommeil. Le jour n'était pas levé et la grotte était sombre, aussi ses yeux mirent un peu de temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité. Près des braises encore fumantes du feu de la veille, le major Lorne et Shahin étaient en grande discussion.

Élie eut un sourire ému en regardant son ami. Shahin avait fait un dangereux pari en pénétrant dans le laboratoire ancien. Et si Élie fut ravie de constater qu'il était bien visible, elle ne réussissait toujours pas à se défaire de l'horrible sensation qui la tenaillait depuis le soir précédent.

Shahin avait pris un risque inconsidéré, rien que pour lui venir en aide. Il en avait été ainsi depuis l'enfance, ils avaient invariablement pris soin l'un de l'autre. Et pourtant, la jeune femme ne parvenait pas à se départir d'un sentiment de culpabilité persistant. Elle savait que Shahin n'était là que par sa faute. Que c'était uniquement à cause d'elle qu'il avait décidé de rejoindre Atlantis. S'il lui arrivait quelque chose, Élie en serait la seule responsable.

— « Ravi de te voir, Shahin, lança-t-elle en rejoignant les deux hommes autour du feu.

— Et moi, donc ! s'exclama le jeune homme. Visiblement, les combinaisons antiradiations ont fait leur œuvre, dit-il, soulagé. Est-ce qu'on doit les réveiller ? demanda Shahin en désignant leurs compagnons endormis.

— Ne _jamais_ réveiller McKay avant qu'il ne fasse jour, lui murmura Lorne d'un air énigmatique. Non, laissez-les dormir encore un peu, recommanda-t-il. De toute façon, on ne serait pas très efficace à crapahuter en forêt dans le noir.

— Je peux vous guider, moi, annonça la voix d'Otger à l'entrée de la grotte. »

Quand Élie s'était réveillée, le garçon n'était déjà plus là, et sa place, froide depuis un moment. De toute évidence, Otger était allé se balader très tôt.

— « C'est aimable de ta part Otger, répondit poliment Lorne. Mais nous allons attendre que le jour – et le colonel Sheppard – soient levés. »

Quelque chose passa en vitesse à côté d'Élie, puis, l'instant d'après, Sheppard grognait en se tenant la jambe, comme s'il venait de recevoir un coup.

— « Il est réveillé, maintenant, lâcha l'adolescent, sans émotion. Il faut y aller. Ils essaient de prendre l'autel, les informa-t-il.

— Les Géniis ? grommela Sheppard en les rejoignant, les paupières encore lourdes. Au passage, mon grand, merci pour le réveille-matin, dit-il à Otger, d'un ton acide.

— À votre service, répondit le jeune homme sans se démonter. Les Géniis, ils utilisent de drôles d'outils et parlent de l'emmener à leur base pour l'étudier. On doit les en empêcher.

— Tu es allé là-bas, tout seul ? demanda Élie atterrée par l'inconscience du garçon.

— Nan, Harmot et moi, on est allés avec lui, s'éleva une voix toute proche. »

Otger leur fit un rapport détaillé de la situation. Une quinzaine de Géniis étaient rassemblés autour du temple. Trois autres avaient franchi la Porte des Étoiles, une heure plus tôt, charriant avec eux un tas d'appareils de mesures. McKay s'employa immédiatement à questionner Otger sur ces machines. Puis il jura : avec tout ce qu'ils avaient emporté, les Géniis risquaient d'y passer au moins la journée. Le jeune invisible confirma également que les intrus étaient tous armés et sur leurs gardes.

— « Sheppard, on ne peut pas les laisser faire ! s'alarma Rodney. Ils vont endommager l'appareil, incompétents comme ils sont !

— Je sais, Rodney, soupira John. Mais j'aimerais autant éviter un affrontement.

— Si les Géniis découvrent que les Brijnariens nous ont cachés, ils le leur feront payer, chuchota-t-elle à son supérieur. »

Mais pas assez bas, songea-t-elle, en entendant les murmures affolés des enfants. Même s'ils avaient été chassés de chez eux et oubliés des leurs, ils n'en restaient pas moins attachés à leur village et à leurs proches. Et à l'idée que ces étrangers puissent s'en prendre aux leurs, la révolte gronda parmi les Invisibles.

— « OK, OK, tout le monde reste calme, tempéra Sheppard. Otger, personne ne fera de mal aux vôtres, lui promit-il. Mais tu dois les calmer. »

Otger prit une minute pour considérer la valeur de la parole du militaire, puis le jugeant digne de confiance, lança un ordre sec qui instaura instantanément le silence parmi les siens.

— « Il faut créer une diversion ! s'exclama Rodney. On fait exploser deux ou trois pains de C4 quelques kilomètres plus loin et…

— Et on dévoile notre présence, puisque nous sommes les seuls à disposer d'explosifs aussi puissants que le C4, fit remarquer Lorne.

— Sans compter que, même si les Géniis sont idiots, ils ne partiront pas tous d'un seul coup, ajouta Ewing. Il faudra donc compter sur notre rapidité à les maitriser et assez de chance pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps de prévenir leurs copains.

— Et puis, si tant est que toutes ces conditions soient réunies, combien de temps pensez-vous que cela vous donnerait pour désactiver l'engin, avant qu'ils ne reviennent ? demanda très justement Carson. Pas assez, je pense, pour faire ce que vous n'avez pas pu faire en quatre heures, hier.

— Oui, bon, j'ai compris : mauvaise idée, bougonna Rodney. Mais est-ce qu'au moins quelqu'un d'autre à une meilleure proposition ? »

Ce fut comme si la lumière se faisait instantanément dans l'esprit de Shahin. Le plan était comme en train de s'assembler sous ses yeux.

— « Otger, les enfants ne sont pas tous là, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-il à l'adolescent qui confirma que deux d'entre eux étaient encore dehors. C'est pour ça que toi et les deux autres êtes sortis ce matin : vous alliez chercher la petite fille qui a amené les offrandes hier, affirma-t-il. Est-ce qu'il reste des Géniis au village ? »

Otger répondit par la négative et Shahin exposa son plan à ses compagnons. L'anthropologue était loin d'être un tacticien, encore moins un homme de terrain. Cependant, Sheppard dut en convenir : son idée était géniale. Elle reposait certes sur un grand nombre de suppositions, et si une seule d'entre elles était contredite, tout le reste tombait à l'eau. Mais cela n'en était pas moins véritablement ingénieux.

Toute la stratégie de Shahin s'appuyait sur les Brijnariens. Ce qui fit protester avec force McKay et Sheppard, encore échaudés par la trahison de la veille. Pourtant, le docteur Ouazid était certain qu'Élie n'avait pas pu se tromper sur Baldrick et les siens. Otger l'avait confirmé : son peuple haïssait les Géniis. Seulement, ils en avaient peur, parce que leurs armes pouvaient tuer, et parce que les Géniis n'avaient aucun scrupule à user de violence pour obtenir ce qu'ils voulaient.

Aussi, Shahin était sûr que si l'on apportait aux Brijnariens l'occasion de se débarrasser de l'envahisseur, ils marcheraient avec eux. Le tout était de réussir à réaliser cet exploit sans risquer de déclencher la colère des Géniis contre les habitants de cette planète.

Oui, la stratégie du jeune homme était complexe, mais audacieuse. Il fallait donner aux Géniis une bonne raison de partir et de ne plus jamais revenir.

Bien qu'avec quelques réserves, le plan fût adopté par tous, et ils passèrent l'heure suivante à tout mettre au point.

OoOoOoOoO

Toute la troupe se déplaçait le plus silencieusement possible, ayant tiré un trait sur la rapidité de leur avancée. Pour ne pas se perdre les uns les autres, Otger et Élie tenaient par la main les deux militaires qui les suivaient. Le major Ewing avait un peu ronchonné à l'idée d'être guidé comme un enfant par un adolescent, mais Otger avait su faire preuve d'autorité face à l'adulte bougonnant et Jackson s'était finalement plié à l'exercice.

Sur le succès de cette première étape reposait l'issue de toute l'entreprise. Si ces quatre-là échouaient, la partie serait finie, et la situation deviendrait surement bien pire. Lorne, Ewing, Otger et Caldwell approchaient enfin du village et un appel discret sur leur gauche leur indiqua qu'ils avaient été rejoints par les deux garçons qui surveillaient la maison de Baldrick.

Ces derniers – Ralf, treize ans, et Terkel, onze ans – les informèrent que pour le moment, aucun cri n'était parvenu de la chaumière. Soit Rikke dormait toujours, soit elle n'était pas encore invisible. Secrètement, Élie pria pour que la petite Brijnarienne fût dépourvue du gène des Anciens et qu'elle n'ait pas été touchée. Mais puisque l'appareil s'était déclenché, aucun doute ne subsistait.

Le major Ewing décida qu'il resterait avec les deux plus jeunes Invisibles. S'il fallait calmer et rassurer Baldrick et Hedda sur ce qui arrivait à leur fille, il était préférable que ce soit quelqu'un de connu. Et de visible. Caldwell et Lorne approuvèrent sans hésiter. Doublement, même. Puisque, bien que cela n'ait pas été formulé par le gradé, il était clair qu'il se refusait également à laisser deux enfants seuls avec des Géniis dans les environs.

Contrairement aux Brijnariens, il était certain que les Géniis ne seraient pas impressionnés par les superstitions de ce peuple. S'ils percevaient une présence invisible, ils tireraient dans le tas. Aussi, le major Ewing se tenait prêt à riposter si le besoin s'en faisait sentir.

La consigne du colonel Sheppard avait été formelle. Même s'il souhaitait vraiment protéger la population de cette planète de représailles géniis, il ne prendrait aucun risque. Il avait exigé que chacun des membres de l'expédition soit armé et paré à faire feu au moindre danger. S'ils devaient se révéler aux Géniis, il en serait ainsi. Si nécessaire, on déplacerait les habitants de ce monde : ce ne serait pas la première fois.

Pour Caldwell, s'équiper avait été un véritable casse-tête. Le P90 était trop gros et sortait du champ de son occulteur à chaque mouvement. Elle avait bien tenté de négocier avec Ronon pour lui emprunter son blaster, mais celui-ci s'était montré parfaitement inflexible. Elle s'était donc résignée à se munir de deux révolvers, et d'autant de chargeurs qu'elle avait pu trouver.

— « Où se trouve la maison de ton père, Otger ? chuchota Élie. »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de les tirer, elle et Lorne, par la main à travers les rues du village à peine éveillé. Otger ne disait rien et pourtant, la moiteur de ses paumes et la force de sa poigne en racontaient long sur l'état émotionnel du garçon.

Pour pouvoir rallier les Brijnariens à leur cause, il était apparu évident que l'on devait leur faire prendre conscience de la vérité. Cependant, la tentative des majors Lorne et Ewing la veille n'avait pas été concluante, et la tâche n'en serait que plus ardue : leurs hôtes étaient dorénavant sur la défensive. Aussi fallait-il un argument de poids.

C'était Otger qui leur avait apporté la solution. La présence d'Élie ne suffirait pas à persuader les habitants de Raddka de la véracité de ses propos : ils la connaissaient depuis trop peu de temps. Ils allaient devoir convaincre le père d'Otger.

Dix ans plus tôt, petit garçon il avait été chassé de chez lui parce que ses parents le prenaient pour un fantôme. Alors, pour la première fois depuis une décennie, il retournait dans la demeure familiale et en affronter le patriarche. Il n'était pas étonnant que le jeune homme soit si nerveux.

Élie serra plus fort la main de l'adolescent pour lui prouver son soutien, espérant simplement qu'il ne leur ferait pas faux bond au dernier moment, sous le coup de l'émotion.

Ce fut Lorne qui pénétra le premier dans la maison de Gerolf. Ce dernier, en bon hôte, bien que froid et distant, l'invita à entrer et à partager le petit-déjeuner avec les siens. Élie put entendre un discret reniflement à sa droite. Otger était ébranlé par cette scène. Sa mère s'activait aux fourneaux pour terminer le repas, tandis que trois autres enfants s'asseyaient autour de la table.

Quand Otger avait quitté sa famille, il n'avait qu'un seul frère, il avait douze ans maintenant. Il n'avait jamais connu les deux petites filles qui habitaient dorénavant sa maison. L'adolescent suffoqua sous le coup d'une douleur au cœur et à l'âme, et ce ne fut que la pression de la main d'Élie autour de la sienne qui l'empêcha de faire demi-tour.

Lorne s'installa, puis demanda à Gerolf, s'ils pouvaient parler sans la présence des plus jeunes. L'air sérieux du major sembla suffisant pour convaincre le patriarche. Leur mère, Sunniva, enveloppa quelques galettes chaudes dans un linge, puis versa dans des gobelets, une boisson fumante et les envoya dans la pièce voisine.

Dès que les enfants furent hors de portée de la conversation des adultes, avec maintes précautions, Lorne commença à expliquer les raisons de sa venue.

Avant toute chose, l'Atlante leur présenta des excuses pour leur maladresse de la veille, lui affirmant que leur intervention n'avait pour seul but que leur sécurité et leur bien. Gerolf était perplexe, mais invita tout de même le militaire à continuer.

— « Gerolf, je dois être clair avec vous, dit le major. Si les Géniis apprenaient notre présence ici, et savaient que vous nous avez cachés, ils risqueraient de s'en prendre à vous. Alors je vous en conjure, même si ce que je vais vous dire vous fait peur ou vous met en colère, ne faites rien qui pourrait les alerter. Pour votre bien, autant que pour le nôtre, le supplia-t-il. »

Gerolf approuva, de plus en plus intrigué. Sunniva, elle, vint s'installer auprès de son mari, une main posée sur son bras, prête à le tempérer au besoin. Otger regarda sa mère avec tristesse.

Elle avait tant vieilli. Elle qui était si belle, jadis, s'était ternie sous le coup des années passées et du chagrin. Le jeune homme pouvait lire dans ses yeux une affliction qui jamais n'avait quittée la Brijnarienne. Comme s'il redevenait soudain le petit garçon qu'il était dix ans auparavant, il eut une envie furieuse de se blottir dans le giron maternel, et seule la poigne déterminée de Caldwell parvint à l'en empêcher. C'était encore trop tôt.

— « Bien, reprit Lorne. Si le major Ewing et moi-même avons voulu vous empêcher de faire votre offrande à Brijnar, hier, ce n'était pas par manque de respect envers vos croyances, je vous le promets, jura-t-il. »

Gerolf se tendit, prêt à riposter, encore furieux de l'attitude de leurs invités. Ils les avaient accueillis comme des frères, les avaient nourris, et même fait les libations en leur honneur, et ces étrangers avaient cru pouvoir les insulter de la sorte. En bafouant leurs traditions et leur Dieu ! Gerolf bouillonnait. Mais Sunniva, d'une nature douce et pondérée, su ramener son époux au calme, d'une simple pression sur le bras. Aussi, tout en maugréant, Gerolf laissa Lorne poursuivre.

— « Il y a deux jours, quand le capitaine Caldwell et moi… Élie, précisa-t-il en réponse au regard interrogateur du Brijnarien. Quand Élie et moi avons exploré la forêt, nous sommes tombés sur votre temple. Nous ignorions ce qu'il était avant que nous y trouvions les offrandes, se défendit-il immédiatement face à l'air courroucé de son hôte. »

Conformément à ce que lui avait conseillé Caldwell, le major Lorne tâchait d'avoir l'air le plus naïf possible, pour ne pas trop froisser le chef de Raddka. Faites comme si vous étiez un enfant qui avoue une bêtise, lui avait dit la jeune femme. En conséquence, Lorne essayait de se montrer aussi innocent qu'il le pouvait.

— « Je vous prie de nous accorder votre pardon, Gerolf, mais nous ne savions pas qu'il s'agissait de l'autel de Brijnar, et nous sommes entrés, reconnut-il, la tête basse tandis que Gerolf soufflait bruyamment.

— Tout le monde commet des erreurs, intervint Sunniva d'une voix calme. Je suis sûre qu'ils se sont montrés très respectueux et n'ont touché à rien, Gerolf, ajouta-t-elle à l'attention de son mari. Sinon, Evan ne nous l'aurait pas avoué, argua-t-elle avec justesse. Ce sont nos amis, appuya-t-elle encore.

— D'accord, abdiqua l'homme, vaincu par la douceur de son épouse. Continuez, major.

— C'est vrai, Gerolf, Brijnar m'en soit témoin, nous sommes coupables de curiosité, mais nous ne sommes pas malhonnêtes, confessa Evan. Nous n'avons pas profané le temple, mon ami. »

Disant cela, Lorne posa sa main sur celle du Brijnarien, dans un geste d'apaisement. Ce dernier sonda les yeux du militaire, y cherchant une quelconque trace de fourberie. Mais le major Evan Lorne était un homme foncièrement loyal, et Gerolf ne put que convenir de sa bonne foi.

— « Maintenant, ce que je vais vous dire, vous ne voudrez pas le croire. Cela vous rendra même sans doute furieux, annonça le Terrien. Mais je vous demande de m'écouter jusqu'au bout : j'ai des preuves de ce que j'avance.

— Il le fera, dussé-je l'y obliger, affirma Sunniva en adressant un sourire tendre à son époux. C'est une tête de zidka1, mais il n'est pas déraisonnable. Nous vous écoutons, Evan, l'incita-t-elle à continuer.

— Vous vous souvenez de mon amie, Élie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Une brave femme, convint Gerolf. Honnête et jolie avec ça, ajouta-t-il tandis que sa femme lui octroyait une tape sur le bras. Mais bien moins que toi, ma douce, se rattrapa-t-il.

— Quand nous sommes entrés dans le temple, l'autel de Brijnar s'est illuminé. J'ai pu sortir à temps, mais pas Élie, leur expliqua Lorne sous le regard horrifié des deux Brijnariens.

— C'est impossible ! s'exclama Gerolf, abasourdi. Brijnar ne prend que les enfants ! Nous le savons bien nous-mêmes, ajouta-t-il, d'un air triste.

— J'ai appris pour Otger, et je vous expliquerai cela en temps voulu, répondit Evan. Mais sachez qu'Élie aussi a subi le sort des enfants.

— Elle est devenue un fantôme, se désola Sunniva, pâle comme la mort.

— Non, Sunniva, elle est toujours en vie, affirma Lorne. Je sais que cela vous paraît incroyable, et que vous me prenez sans doute pour un fou, mais je ne vous mens pas, certifia-t-il. Brijnar ne tue pas vos enfants, il les rend juste… invisibles, acheva-t-il. »

Gerolf bondit sur ses jambes en criant à l'hérésie. Il fallut dix bonnes minutes et tout le savoir-faire de sa femme pour le ramener au calme et l'obliger à écouter la suite.

— « Si Otger, mon tout-petit, avait été vivant, il nous l'aurait fait savoir, argua simplement Sunniva.

— J'ai essayé ! s'emporta l'adolescent, faisant sursauter ses parents. »

Otger se contenait depuis trop longtemps. Il était bouleversé de se trouver là, devant ceux qu'il aimait et qu'il n'avait pas pu serrer dans ses bras depuis une décennie. C'en était trop pour le pauvre garçon. Pourquoi son père ne voulait-il pas comprendre ? Pourquoi sa mère l'avait-elle chassé ?

Élie dut user de toute sa force de persuasion pour le faire taire, sans pour autant alarmer les deux Brijnariens déjà secoués d'avoir entendu la voix de leur fils, sans pouvoir la reconnaître. Dans l'humeur sanguine du jeune homme, Élie retrouvait le caractère impétueux de Gerolf. Aussi recourut-elle à la même douceur que Sunniva pour apaiser Otger.

— « Calmez-vous, ordonna sèchement Lorne aux deux parents. Je sais que vous êtes troublés, mais vous avez promis de m'écouter jusqu'au bout. Faites-moi confiance, les supplia-t-il. Si je vous prouve qu'Élie et Otger ne sont pas morts, accepterez-vous de nous aider ?

— C'est impossible, murmura à nouveau Gerolf, perdu.

— ça ne l'est pas, intervint posément Élie. Je sais que vous avez peur, Gerolf. Je suis là, vous m'entendez et cependant vous ne me voyez pas, édicta-t-elle. Je sais à quel point cela peut paraître étrange, mais il y'a une explication à tout ça. »

Puis, avec prudence, la jeune militaire approcha des deux Brijnariens. Jugeant Sunniva plus compréhensive que son mari, c'est elle qu'elle tâcha de persuader la première. Ne cessant pas de lui parler, elle vint doucement toucher la Brijnarienne qui, passé le premier frisson, accepta de se laisser guider. Caldwell lui fit constater la chaleur de sa peau, et posant la main de Sunniva sur sa poitrine, lui fit ressentir les battements de son cœur.

La femme en eut le souffle coupé et les mots lui manquèrent. Puis, des larmes de mirent à couler le long de ses joues, et des sanglots incontrôlables la prirent. Alors Élie recommença l'expérience avec Gerolf, qui en fut tout aussi bouleversé. Une fois les deux aliens convaincus, elle demanda à Otger de s'approcher.

— « Otger n'est pas mort, mes amis, leur assura-t-elle. Simplement, vous ne pouvez pas le voir. Mais vous pouvez le toucher, leur affirma-t-elle. »

Avec crainte, Sunniva leva ses mains tremblantes devant elle et son fils vint les saisir, en s'agenouillant auprès d'elle. Et tandis qu'elle découvrait le visage de l'adolescent, la mère pleura de joie.

Les retrouvailles durèrent un bon quart d'heure, et Lorne et Élie répugnaient à briser ce moment de bonheur. Cependant, le temps pressait. Caldwell mêla les légendes locales à ses explications sur la technologie des Anciens, afin que Gerolf et Sunniva ne soient pas trop perturbés par toutes ces informations. Elle leur apprit que les Atlantes cherchaient une solution pour inverser les effets de l'appareil, mais que pour cela, ils devaient à tout prix éloigner les Géniis de la planète.

— « Nous allons rendre son apparence à Otger et à tous les autres, leur promit Lorne. Mais pour ça, nous manquons de temps, et nous avons besoin de votre aide.

— Que devons-nous faire ? demanda Gerolf avec détermination, sans se résoudre à lâcher la main invisible de l'enfant perdu depuis longtemps. »

Lorne esquissa un sourire satisfait, puis posa sur la table une fiole qu'il avait sortie de sa poche, et il expliqua le plan aux deux Brijnariens.

OoOoOoOoO

— « _Ils acceptent de nous aider ?_ leur demanda Sheppard dans l'oreillette.

— Affirmatif, Colonel, agréa Lorne. Sunniva et Hedda sont déjà en train de tout préparer. Gerolf est allé chez Baldrick et ils ont réuni quelques autres chefs de famille pour tout leur expliquer. Le village entier est en émoi.

— _Les autres n'ont pas été trop difficiles à convaincre ?_ s'inquiéta le colonel.

— Non, Monsieur, répondit son subalterne. Quand Rikke est devenue invisible, le major Ewing a réagi immédiatement pour empêcher Baldrick de donner l'alerte, et la famille de Gerolf a su leur expliquer ce qui était arrivé à la petite. Elle est restée au chaud dans sa chambre, son frère veille sur elle, relata-t-il. Quant aux autres, grâce à Otger et ses amis, ils se sont rapidement laissés convaincre. Je crois que beaucoup d'entre eux sont trop heureux qu'on leur donne une raison d'espérer que leurs enfants soient vivants.

— _Pas tous, malheureusement,_ soupira John.

— Oui, cela a été dur pour certaines familles, confirma Caldwell. Otger a donné la liste des morts. Mais au moins maintenant, ils peuvent faire leur deuil.

— _Bien, très beau boulot à tous les trois_ , les félicita-t-il. _Pas trop de réactions à propos des Géniis ?_

— Déjà qu'ils ne les aimaient pas beaucoup, mais depuis qu'ils ont appris que les Géniis étaient en train de démonter leur temple pierre par pierre, ils sont furieux, l'informa Élie. Gerolf a réussi à contenir les plus virulents, et il est en train de leur expliquer qu'il est vital de ne rien laisser paraître aux Géniis. Je crois qu'ils nous font à nouveau confiance. Le major Ewing est avec eux pour bien préciser le plan.

— _Excellent. Peut-être qu'on va s'en sortir après tout !_ lança Sheppard avec enthousiasme.

— Maintenant, tout va reposer sur la réaction des Géniis, ajouta Lorne.

— _Ouais, s'ils ne s'en vont pas, on sera obligé de tirer dans le tas_ , explicita John. _Vous leur avez expliqué tout ça ?_

— Affirmatif, mon Colonel, répondit la jeune femme. Ils sont prêts à en découdre s'il le faut, mais Gerolf nous a clairement fait comprendre qu'ils ne quitteraient pas cette planète, même s'ils devaient entrer en guerre contre les Géniis. C'est un peuple très fier.

— Gerolf a envoyé des émissaires dans les villages voisins, pour les avertir, mais nous ignorons s'ils arriveront à temps, précisa Lorne.

— _Si ces gens décident de rester sur cette planète et de tenir tête aux Géniis, nous ne les laisserons pas tomber_ , affirma le chef militaire avec détermination. _En attendant, je veux que vous nous rejoigniez à la base de repli,_ ordonna-t-il. _Lorne et Ewing, vous êtes trop repérables. Nous avons eu de la chance jusque-là, mais si les Géniis décidaient de venir faire un tour au village, ils ne doivent pas vous trouver là._

— Mon Colonel, si vous le permettez, je ne suis pas vraiment repérable, alors j'aimerais rester, intervint Élie. Juste au cas où, Monsieur. Les Brijnariens sont plutôt… sanguins, et si ça devait dégénérer… Cette fois, je suis armée, Monsieur, ajouta-t-elle. Je pourrais au moins tenir les Géniis à distance s'il le fallait, le temps que vous et les autres nous rejoigniez.

— _Ce n'est pas idiot, Caldwell,_ convint John. _Mais je veux que vous restiez à l'orée des bois avec les enfants. N'entrez dans le village qu'en cas d'absolue nécessité, d'accord ?_

— Affirmatif, Monsieur, répondit Élie avec sérieux.

— _Alors, je reste aussi,_ déclara la voix d'Ewing dans l'intercom.

— _Vous savez, Major, jusque-là, j'ai toléré votre attitude, parce que vous teniez juste à protéger votre subordonnée, mais là, vous commencez sérieusement à me courir sur le haricot !_ s'agaça Sheppard. _Donc quand je dis : repliez-vous, j'entends que mes ordres ne soient pas contestés ! Alors vous vous magniez le cul tous les deux de revenir ici, sans quoi, je vous colle un rapport ! Est-ce que c'est clair, Major ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton sévère. »

Sheppard était conscient que l'attitude du major Ewing n'était liée qu'à un profond besoin de veiller sur son jeune capitaine, mais il trouvait ce comportement injuste. En effet, le colonel en était sûr, Jackson Ewing ne faisait pas preuve d'autant de surprotection envers les deux hommes de son équipe. Aussi faudrait-il qu'il tire rapidement les choses au clair avec le leader de SGA9, sans quoi il se verrait dans l'obligation d'en confier le commandement à quelqu'un de moins partial.

John donna les dernières instructions, et demanda à Caldwell de rassembler les enfants invisibles avec elle en bordure du village. Lorne l'informa qu'il laissait son P90 à Caldwell qui devait le cacher près d'elle dans les broussailles. Dans le cas où les Géniis se montreraient hostiles, un fusil d'assaut serait bien plus efficace que deux malheureux pistolets.

En attendant le retour des majors, le gradé fit un point avec le reste de l'équipe. Rodney et Ouazid planchaient de concert sur les photos qu'ils avaient prises dans le labo. De leur côté, Beckett et Brenner s'étaient lancés dans un bilan médical de tous les petits Invisibles qui s'égayaient autour d'eux. La plupart d'entre eux souffraient de sérieuses carences dues à leur alimentation peu variée, et près de la moitié portaient les stigmates de fractures mal réparées, mais dans l'ensemble, ils allaient tous plutôt bien. Quant à Ronon, désœuvré, il expliquait aux enfants comment fabriquer des pièges pour la chasse.

Constater que les gamins ne mangeaient que trop rarement à leur faim avait profondément peiné le Satédien. Aussi s'employait-il à partager ses techniques, acquises pendant ses longues années en tant que Coureur, pour s'assurer que plus jamais – visibles ou non – ils ne manquent de nourriture. On pouvait dire ce que l'on voulait sur son grand ami pégasien, mais John savait ce qui habitait vraiment son cœur. On le déclarait brutal et peu sociable. Pourtant quiconque aurait pu le voir à ce moment-là avec les petits, n'aurait pas pu douter que l'homme était capable d'une infinie douceur et de beaucoup de patience.

Ce fut la conversation entre les docteurs Ouazid et McKay qui le tira de ses pensées.

— « Ce symbole, là, indiqua Shahin à Rodney. Vous voyez la même chose que moi, docteur ?

— Un E2PZ ! L'appareil est alimenté par un E2PZ ! s'excita l'astrophysicien. C'est évident !

— Une fois que vous aurez désactivé cette machine, est-ce que vous pensez qu'on pourra le ramener sur Atlantis ? demanda Sheppard, plein d'espoir.

— Comptez sur moi, je ne repartirais pas sans ! promit McKay.

— Et est-ce que vous avez trouvé comment inverser les effets de ce truc ? l'interrogea à nouveau le gradé.

— On y travaille, répondit Shahin. Ça se précise un peu. Mais on ne sait toujours pas où se trouve le panneau de contrôle.

— Si le plan marche, vous aurez du temps pour y trifouiller à votre guise ! argua le colonel. »

Si tout se déroulait comme prévu, dans quelques heures, les Géniis seraient contraints de repartir chez eux, laissant alors le champ libre aux Atlantes.

Sunniva avait confirmé à Lorne que depuis leur arrivée, les Géniis ne s'étaient alimentés que des résèrves qu'ils avaient apportées. En effet, le mode de vie particulier de ce peuple avait rendu leur système immunitaire plus fragile. Vivant essentiellement sous terre, les cultures, comme les habitants, étaient exposées à une forte dose de radiations, conséquence fâcheuse des expériences nucléaires menées par les Géniis. Or, pour cette raison, toute la population était bien plus sensible éléments étrangers qu'ils pouvaient ingérer.

S'ils étaient venus sur cette planète dans l'espoir de s'approvisionner, ils n'avaient pas encore testé la nourriture locale. Aussi, les Atlantes comptaient là-dessus pour forcer les Géniis à repartir d'où ils étaient venus, sans heurt.

Misant sur le fait que les Géniis ne resisteraient à un peu de diversité culinaire et afin de célébrer un possible accord entre leurs deux nations, les habitants de Raddka allaient leur offrir un banquet de bienvenue. Repas que bien sûr, Hedda et Sunniva n'oublieraient pas d'assaisonner avec le contenu de la fiole que leur avait donnée Lorne.

Dans la petite bouteille, Carson avait conçu un savant mélange de laxatif et de vomitif. L'idée était d'imiter les effets d'une intoxication alimentaire ou d'une bonne tourista, que qui devrait faire passer aux Géniis, toute envie de consommer les produits de ce monde, et même d'y revenir.

Cependant, ce stratagème comportait une faille. Prévoyants et méfiants comme ils l'étaient, les Atlantes craignaient que les Géniis ne refusent d'avaler quoi que ce soit qui n'ait pas été testé avant. C'était Sunniva qui avait proposé une solution toute féminine. Elle avait elle-même recruté les plus jolies jeunes filles de son village, qui se chargeraient de présenter les mets à leurs convives, usant de leurs charmes s'il le fallait.

Ce fut Rodney qui fit remarquer que même malades, il y avait peu de chances que les Géniis renoncent à étudier l'appareil lantien. Mais Gerolf et Baldrick, déterminés à se débarrasser des envahisseurs, avaient assuré qu'ils en faisaient leur affaire. Ils feraient tout pour convaincre leurs invités que la machine n'avait jamais produit la moindre réaction.

Enfin, ce qui ennuyait le plus Sheppard, c'était la paranoïa légendaire des Géniis. Il craignait en effet que ces derniers ne croient – à juste titre d'ailleurs — avoir été empoisonnés et s'en prennent aux Brijnariens. Aussi, il avait été convenu que dès que les plats auraient été servis, les Atlantes se positionneraient à bonne distance du groupe, prêts à donner l'assaut.

En y repensant, John songea que de plus en plus, ce plan paraissait fragile, et redoutait de devoir affronter les Géniis. S'ils devaient en arriver là, il était certain qu'il y aurait des blessés, peut-être même des morts, et cela l'inquiétaient au plus haut point.

OoOoOoOoO

Après trois heures d'une interminable attente, l'oreillette de Sheppard grésilla.

— « _Monsieur, Gerolf, Baldrick et les femmes viennent de quitter le village avec les plats_ , annonça Élie. _Apparemment, d'après Otger, les Géniis refusent de quitter le site._

— Merde, jura John en retour. Ce n'était pas du tout le plan ça !

— _Monsieur, permission de les suivre ?_ demanda la jeune femme.

— Négatif, Capitaine, négatif ! répondit le colonel. S'ils se rendent compte de votre présence, les Géniis vont faire un bain de sang.

— _Monsieur, Otger connait bien le secteur, il est certain de pouvoir nous y emmener sans risque que nous nous fassions repérer_ , tenta tout de même Caldwell. _Nous les observerons de loin, mon Colonel._ »

Sheppard prit le temps de la réflexion. Il détestait que les choses ne se passent pas comme prévu, et les regards pesants que portaient sur lui ses compagnons ne l'aidaient pas à se concentrer. Aussi, il s'éloigna du groupe, tâchant de déterminer la meilleure des solutions.

D'un côté, ils avaient promis aux Brijnariens de garder un œil sur eux et d'assurer leur sécurité. Mais d'un autre, Caldwell avait avec elle quatre enfants, et en bougeant, ils risquaient de s'exposer à la surveillance des Géniis.

— « D'accord, mais vous et Otger, uniquement, concéda Sheppard. Les petits doivent rester où ils sont. Qu'ils ne quittent leur position que pour vous avertir s'ils voient du mouvement, d'accord.

— _Affirmatif, mon Colonel_ , répondit Élie. _Je vous recontacte quand nous sommes sur le site_ , annonça-t-elle avant de mettre fin à la communication. »

Après avoir transmis les ordres aux trois plus jeunes Invisibles, et confié la charge de Rikke et Terkel, à Ralf, leur aîné, Élie s'esquiva avec Otger.

De plus en plus à l'aise avec la course en forêt, Caldwell fut ravie de constater qu'elle se déplaçait plus discrètement qu'avant et avec plus de facilité. Il devenait plus simple pour elle se suivre son guide invisible, se laissant orienter par son ouïe et l'agitation des végétaux sur le sol, se contentant par occasion de tendre la main pour toucher Otger et s'assurer de sa présence.

Quand ils parvinrent à l'endroit prévu, une petite colline qui surplombait le temple, à une bonne trentaine de mètres de distance, ils n'aperçurent que les Géniis. De toute évidence, les Brijnariens n'avaient pas encore atteint leur destination. Ce fut donc avec la plus grande prudence qu'ils s'avancèrent en rampant pour observer les aliens s'affairer en contrebas, tâchant de ne faire aucun bruit, ni aucun mouvement suspect qui auraient pu alerter leurs ennemis.

Tout contre elle, Élie sentait Otger bouillir de colère en voyant les Géniis saccager le lieu de culte. On entendait des chocs sourds comme ceux d'un marteau contre la pierre. La millitaire pria silencieusement pour qu'ils ne causent pas de dégâts irréversibles à la machine lantienne.

Quand enfin Gerolf et les siens arrivèrent, ils furent accueillis par un concert d'exclamations heureuses. Visiblement, les Géniis étaient contents de pouvoir déguster autre chose que les rations de survie qu'ils avalaient depuis des semaines. La nourriture fut distribuée, et Baldrick, Gerolf et leurs épouses s'installèrent avec leurs invités pour partager le repas, tandis que le reste des jeunes femmes se mettaient en retrait.

Élie fut inquiète de voir les Brijnariens manger dans les mêmes plats que les Géniis : s'ils étaient malades eux aussi, l'affaire serait suspecte. Mais le sourire confiant de Sunniva qui servit elle-même ses compatriotes la rassura.

Otger, en revanche, ne semblait plus vraiment serein.

— « Pourquoi Maman et Hedda restent-elles ? chuchota-t-il, anxieux. Elles devaient repartir au village : c'est trop dangereux ici pour elles.

— Fais leur confiance, murmura Élie en pressant la main du garçon. Elles savent ce qu'elles font. »

Pendant une heure, Otger et Élie restèrent couchés là à observer les autres manger. Élie avait des fourmis dans les jambes et des crampes dans la nuque. Elle se faisait violence pour ne pas changer de position, de peur d'alerter les Géniis. La posture de l'adolescent paraissait tout aussi inconfortable que la sienne, car il ne cessait de se tortiller dans tous les sens.

Baldrick et Gerolf profitèrent du repas pour deviser avec leurs convives, insistant sur le fait que jamais de mémoire d'homme la lumière de l'autel de Brijnar ne semblait avoir eu d'effet sur la planète et ses habitants. Les trois scientifiques géniis avaient l'air déçus par ces assertions. Et finalement, conclurent que l'objet ne représentait pas un intérêt suffisant pour leur peuple. Comme ils en informèrent les Brijnariens, ils avaient déjà fort à faire dans leur guerre contre les Wraiths, et n'avaient donc pas plus de temps à consacrer à l'étude de cette mystérieuse machine.

Enfin, les premiers symptômes de l'assaisonnement spécial se firent sentir. Un premier Génii se leva précipitamment et se rua dans le premier buisson qu'il croisa, émettant un gargouillis écœurant, tandis qu'il rendait à la nature toute la nourriture ingurgitée. Les autres aussi n'étaient pas au mieux : nauséeux et le teint verdâtre, nombre d'entre eux se tenaient le ventre en gémissant.

Aussitôt, Caldwell porta la main à son oreille et annonça à Sheppard que la fête venait de commencer. Puis elle obligea Otger à reculer pour se mettre à l'abri et ramena contre elle le P90 qu'elle arma.

L'instant était décisif, si les Géniis soupçonnaient un empoisonnement, les quatre Brijnariens risquaient gros. Cependant, Élie réalisa qu'elle avait sans doute sous-estimé les talents de dramaturges de leurs hôtes.

Dès les premiers hauts le coeur, Hedda et Sunniva se pressèrent vers les Géniis, l'air vraiment affolé par l'état de santé de ces derniers. Gerolf ordonna à l'une des jeunes femmes derrière lui de courir chercher le guérisseur, puis se précipita pour aider l'un des Géniis qui rendait tripes et boyaux.

Les Brijnariens étaient parfaitement crédibles dans leurs rôles et à aucun moment, les pauvres malades ne semblèrent se douter de quoi que ce fût.

Pendant une heure, les hommes poussèrent des gémissements d'agonie. Les premières diarrhées étaient apparues une demi-heure plus tôt et les Géniis étaient au plus mal. Le guérisseur du village faisait montre d'un professionnalisme à toute épreuve. Faisant s'activer les jeunes filles qui imitaient ses gestes, il tamponnait un front par-ci, donnait un remède aux herbes par-là.

Constatant qu'il n'y avait aucune amélioration de leur état, le médecin de Raddka déclara solennellement que les Géniis souffraient sans doute d'une intolérance aux produits locaux. Et pour appuyer ses dires, il ajouta qu'il avait déjà été témoin de symptômes similaires sur d'autres visiteurs étrangers à qui l'alimentation brijnarienne ne convenait pas.

Aussi, à la grande joie d'Élie qui se retint de justesse de pousser un cri victorieux, les Géniis jugèrent qu'il était préférable pour eux de s'en aller. Le chef de la délégation génii remercia cependant Gerolf pour son hospitalité, mais l'informant qu'au vu des derniers évènements, l'hypothèse d'un partenariat commercial entre leurs deux planètes était compromis.

Poliment, Gerolf se désola de l'échec de cette négociation, mais invita chaleureusement les Géniis à revenir pour leur prochaine fête de Brijnar, tout en étant intimement convaincu qu'il n'en serait rien.

Les Géniis mirent deux heures à rejoindre la Porte des Étoiles avec tout leur matériel, étant donné les fréquents arrêts qu'ils durent faire dans les buissons tout au long du chemin.

Quand Simon, posté près de la Porte avec deux des enfants, leur confirma que les indésirables étaient tous rentrés chez eux, Atlantes comme Brijnariens laissèrent exploser leur joie.

— « OK tout le monde, c'était vraiment un coup de maitre : bravo à tous ! les félicita Sheppard après les avoir rejoints sur le site. Maintenant qu'on est débarrassé de ces parasites, McKay, Ouazid, au boulot ! Enfilez des combinaisons et inversez-moi les effets de cette foutue machine ! exigea-t-il. Même si on est très bien accueillis, ici, je ne serais pas mécontent de rentrer à la maison.

— Monsieur, vous avez pu joindre Atlantis ? demanda Caldwell.

— Oh là ! J'ai laissé Brenner le faire, lui avoua John. Il était tout près de la Porte alors… Bon ça et le fait que je n'avais pas trop envie de me faire incendier par Élisabeth, reconnut-il hilare. Et j'ai eu raison ! Elle était furieuse ! Inquiète, d'accord, mais complètement hors d'elle qu'on ne l'ait pas appelée avant.

— Mais, les Géniis… nous ne pouvions pas… commença Caldwell.

— En effet, mais vous savez comment sont les mères quand elles sont inquiètes ? la coupa le colonel. Eh bien, Élisabeth est pire !

— Dites, vous ne voudriez pas aller bavarder un peu plus loin ! gronda McKay depuis le fond du laboratoire. Y'en a qui essaient de bosser nom d'un chien ! Faites donc comme Ronon, prenez un gamin et allez vous promener. Laissez donc les adultes bosser ! rouspéta-t-il de mauvaise humeur.

— Ronon a emmené un des enfants et est parti à la recherche de Wido, l'informa Lorne en voyant le regard interrogateur de Caldwell. »

Wido était le quinzième invisible. Le seul qui manquait à l'appel depuis les fêtes de Brijnar. Apprenant cela, et puisque la voie était libre de tout Génii, le Satédien avait décidé de mettre ses talents de pisteur à profit et de rechercher le petit garçon perdu.

Il lui fallut deux bonnes heures pour le retrouver. Wido était dans un sale état. Trois nuits plus tôt, il s'était introduit dans le village pour voler quelques vivres, et sur le chemin du retour, il était tombé dans un fossé. La jambe fracturée, il n'avait pas pu repartir. Par chance, la nourriture qu'il avait subtilisée lui avait permis de demeurer conscient plus longtemps et dès qu'il avait entendu la voix de son ami, il s'était mis à crier de toutes les forces qu'il possédait encore. Le détecteur de signes vitaux avait fait le reste.

Quand Ronon ramena l'enfant, Carson et Simon le prirent en charge immédiatement. Outre le membre cassé, il souffrait d'une sévère déshydratation et d'hypothermie. Beckett lui posa une perfusion de fortune, et Ronon alluma un feu qui réchauffa progressivement le garçon. Carson affirma que le Satédien l'avait retrouvé à temps : d'après lui, il n'aurait pas survécu à la prochaine nuit.

Ce sauvetage mit du baume au cœur à tout le monde, et le Satédien fut porté en triomphe par les Brijnariens qui arrivaient en masse au temple, attendant avec impatience de revoir enfin les enfants qu'ils avaient perdus.

Malgré l'agitation croissante, McKay parvint enfin à dévoiler le panneau de contrôle de l'appareil. Quand l'astrophysicien annonça qu'il n'en avait plus que pour dix minutes avant de pouvoir relancer la machine et inverser le processus, le silence se fit sur toute la population assemblée.

L'angoisse était palpable. Ils étaient tant à craindre que cela ne marche pas, que plus personne n'osait parler, de peur de déconcentrer le scientifique. Et puis, après quelques minutes qui parurent durer une éternité :

— « Tous les Invisibles, entrez là-dedans maintenant ! ordonna la voix impérieuse de McKay. »

Brenner, qui s'était peu à peu transformé en animateur de colonie de vacances se chargea de rassembler et organiser tous les enfants en faisant l'appel. Lorne et Ronon de leur côté, firent passer avec précaution le jeune Wido dans l'étroite ouverture.

Une fois que le compte fut bon, et que tous furent entrés dans le temple, Rodney ordonna aux petits de se tenir par la main pour n'en perdre aucun, puis de fermer les yeux. Shahin quant à lui, toujours équipé de sa combinaison antiradiation, s'était posté à la porte, craignant que l'un des Invisibles ne tente de s'échapper.

— « J'ai peur, souffla Otger en serrant avec force la main d'Élie.

— Tout ira bien, lui murmura la jeune femme.

— C'est parti ! lança McKay en appuyant pianotant sur sa tablette. »

Si à l'intérieur du laboratoire on entendait les pleurs des plus jeunes, terrorisés, à l'extérieur c'était comme si le monde entier retenait son souffle. Le temps était comme suspendu. Une lumière intense et aveuglante s'échappa par la porte, obligeant tous ceux qui étaient assemblés dehors à fermer les yeux quelques secondes. Puis quand la lueur se dissipa, ce fut le silence le plus complet. Même les enfants avaient arrêté de sangloter. Et enfin, un cri résonna dans le temple. Une exclamation de joie ardente qui fut poussée à l'unisson par quinze petits Brijnariens qui découvraient enfin à quoi ressemblaient leurs compagnons.

Aussitôt, ce fut la cohue la plus totale. Ronon Sheppard et Lorne durent se poster à l'entrée de la grotte pour sortir les enfants un par un, tandis qu'ils étaient hissés haut par la foule en liesse.

À l'intérieur du laboratoire, Élie détailla le jeune homme qu'elle tenait encore par la main. Celui-ci avait les yeux grands ouverts, abasourdi d'apercevoir pour la première fois les traits de ceux qui avaient partagé son quotidien pendant tant d'années.

Otger était plutôt chétif pour un garçon de presque seize ans. Son corps était fin et nerveux, le manque de nourriture au fil des ans avait visiblement ralenti sa croissance. Son visage était émacié et anguleux, et de larges cernes violacés s'étendaient sous ses yeux d'un brun intense. Un sourire béat étira ses lèvres pâles et sèches, puis des larmes de joie roulèrent sur ses pommettes creuses. Il sembla pris au dépourvu par ses joues humides : cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas autorisé à pleurer.

Soudainement, il sauta au cou d'Élie, laissant libre cours à son émotion, mouillant le col du t-shirt de son amie. Puis quand il fut un peu calmé, il lâcha Caldwell en lui murmurant un flot de remerciements avant de se précipiter dehors, pour courir rejoindre ses parents qui criaient son nom.

— « Ouh là ! Toi, il va vraiment te falloir un miroir ! se moqua gentiment Shahin en approchant d'Élie. Tes cheveux, là ce n'est plus possible.

— Je ne te savais pas devenu conseiller en look, répondit-elle en souriant.

— Échevelée ou pas, je suis si heureux de pouvoir enfin de regarder, Élie, souffla l'homme en attirant la jeune femme dans une étreinte. »

Élie serra fort son ami si soulagée que tout soit enfin fini, qu'il n'ait rien, et qu'elle ne soit pas morte. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Rodney McKay détourner le regard et se faire aussi petit que possible pour ne pas troubler ce moment de complicité.

Seulement, la patience de McKay était plus que limitée, et au bout de deux minutes, il ne tint plus et chassa les deux Atlantes en grommelant.

— « Allez, dehors, dehors ! rouspéta-t-il. Fichez-moi le camp, j'ai besoin de calme et de concentration.

— Vous allez retirer l'E2PZ, Rodney ? demanda Sheppard en aidant Élie à se hisser par l'ouverture.

— Oui… Non… Peut-être, bredouilla-t-il, absorbé par les informations sur sa tablette.

— C'est oui ou c'est non ? insista John tandis que Shahin quittait la pièce à son tour.

— Je n'en sais rien ! Voilà ! s'emporta l'astrophysicien. Et restez dehors ! ordonna-t-il sèchement. Il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais essayer, annonça-t-il en replongeant sous la console. »

Le colonel haussa les épaules, puis rejoignit le reste de son équipe pour partager l'euphorie ambiante. Chacun se congratulait, serrait son voisin dans ses bras, embrassait les enfants. Les parents pleuraient de joie, tandis que ceux qui ne reverraient jamais leurs disparus s'éloignaient discrètement pour laisser libre cours à leur chagrin. Quand soudain :

— « Que tout le monde baisse la tête et ferme les yeux ! hurla McKay depuis l'intérieur du temple. »

Réactifs, les militaires relayèrent les ordres, et quelques secondes plus tard un grondement s'éleva de la terre elle-même, tandis qu'une lueur semblant venir du sol envahit l'espace. Cela ne dura qu'une fraction de seconde. Juste le temps d'un battement de cil.

— « McKay ! tonna Sheppard d'un ton menaçant.

— J'ai réussi ! J'ai réussi ! s'égosilla Rodney en passant sa tête par l'interstice. Bon sang, Ronon, mais aidez-moi ! râla-t-il en se démenant pour passer l'étroite porte.

— Réussi quoi, McKay ? demanda Sheppard d'un ton sévère, tandis que le Satédien extirpait sans douceur le scientifique hors du laboratoire.

— À étendre l'occulteur, répondit Rodney. La planète, elle est enveloppée par l'occulteur. Plus visible depuis l'espace, ni même sur des radars, expliqua-t-il fier de lui.

— Les Wraiths… murmura Sheppard en esquissant un sourire. Vous avez protégé cette planète des sélections par les Wraiths, en conclut-il, l'air abasourdi.

— Oui, enfin ce ne sera pas éternel non plus, nuança McKay. Mais d'après mes calculs, l'E2PZ est à 95 % de sa capacité, alors ça devrait suffire pour rendre cette planète invisible pendant les quatre ou cinq cents prochaines années, précisa-t-il.

— McKay, vous voulez dire que vous êtes prêt à… commença Beckett, admiratif.

— À laisser un E2PZ presque plein à un peuple primitif qui n'aura pas atteint un niveau technologique suffisant pour en saisir tout le potentiel avant au moins deux millénaires ? Oui, grogna Rodney. C'est déjà assez dur comme ça, alors s'il vous plait Carson, ne remuez pas le couteau dans la plaie ! Pitié, Sheppard, allons-nous en d'ici avant que je ne change d'avis, marmotta-t-il encore en s'éloignant. »

John ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. Il recommanda au reste de l'équipe d'abréger les au revoir avec les Brijnariens, ce qui ne fut pas facile pour la majorité d'entre eux, mais la promesse d'un prompt retour leur permit d'écourter les embrassades. Puis, quand cela fut terminé, les Atlantes rejoignirent le Jumper, tous impatients de rentrer à la maison.

OoOoOoOoO

— « OK, tout le monde ! Allez tous prendre un repos bien mérité, on se retrouve à 18 h en salle de briefing, annonça le colonel Sheppard en débarquant tout le monde du Jumper. Vous avez tous fait du beau travail, les gars. Et Caldwell, ajouta-t-il.

— Colonel Sheppard ! résonna la voix du docteur Weir dans le hangar. Est-ce que vous pouvez m'expliquer comment vous faites pour systématiquement vous retrouver sur le chemin des Géniis ? tonna-t-elle en feignant la colère.

— Euh… Caldwell, un coup de main ? souffla Sheppard en passant une main dans ses cheveux, geste qui trahissait son malaise.

— Oh non, répondit Élie en souriant. J'ai bien plus peur du docteur Weir que de vous, Monsieur, murmura-t-elle. Bonne chance, lança-t-elle avant de rejoindre Shahin au pas de course.

— Vous me le paierez, Caldwell ! la menaça-t-il. Je peux tout vous expliquer, Élisabeth, commença John. »

Élie n'entendit pas la suite de la discussion, mais elle était sûre qu'une fois rassurée, Weir s'apaiserait un peu. Dès qu'elle aurait passé un savon à son plus proche collaborateur.

De son côté, Élie ne fut pas en reste pour ce qui fut de recevoir des reproches. À peine Shahin et elle avaient-ils atteint le couloir de ses quartiers que Wells et Trager leur tombèrent dessus.

— « Sérieusement, Caldwell ? grogna Logan, avec un air sévère. Tu n'en as pas marre de toujours te mettre dans des plans foireux ? Et sans nous en plus ! »

Élie était consciente que la fausse colère de son collègue ne servait qu'à masquer une réelle inquiétude pour son amie, autant que la frustration d'avoir été tenu à l'écart. En effet, une fois calmés, Wells et Trager expliquèrent qu'ils avaient supplié le docteur Weir de les laisser revenir eux aussi sur Brijnar pour être avec Ewing et Caldwell, mais Élisabeth s'était montrée inflexible. Les deux jeunes hommes avaient donc été condamnés à ronger leur frein sur Atlantis. Et en l'absence de nouvelles pendant plus d'une nuit, ils avaient imaginé le pire.

— « J'ai même été m'entraîner avec Teyla, juste pour penser à autre chose, lui raconta le lieutenant.

— Et il s'est pris une sacrée raclée ! ajouta Ethan Trager, moqueur. Il s'est fait allonger comme une fille ! Enfin sauf votre respect, Captain, se rattrapa-t-il, mal à l'aise.

— Oh moi, je ne le prends pas trop mal, mais évite de dire ça devant Teyla, lui conseilla-t-elle. Sans quoi toi aussi tu risquerais bien de te faire allonger comme une fille, et par une femme !

— Ouais. Désolée, Capitaine, s'excusa-t-il penaud. En tout cas, il faudra que je vous montre ça ! J'ai pris un film, c'est à hurler de rire.

— Tu as fait une vidéo ! s'écria Logan, furieux. Je vais te tuer ! le menaça-t-il en s'élançant derrière le jeune sergent. »

Tout en chahutant, les deux hommes en bousculèrent un autre, absorbé par ses réflexions. Wells et Trager s'excusèrent platement et aidèrent leur victime à ramasser les papiers qu'il avait laissés tomber dans la collision. Élie reconnut le docteur en physique appliquée, Ernest Dubois. C'était ce fameux scientifique qui était devenu une légende parmi le contingent avec lequel SGA9 était arrivé sur Atlantis. Notoriété qu'il avait acquise après s'être perdu dans les entrailles du Dédale, pour être retrouvé plusieurs heures après, complètement frigorifié dans le hangar des F302, sans que personne ne comprenne comment il avait pu arriver là.

Caldwell et Wells avaient appris un peu plus tard que le docteur Dubois avait débarqué avec les premiers effectifs étrangers sur Atlantis, et effectuait son deuxième aller-retour avec le vaisseau terrien, dans le cadre de ses recherches.

On racontait qu'il était un homme aimable et plutôt drôle jusqu'à sa première rencontre avec les Wraiths. Le français avait été profondément marqué et était devenu solitaire et taciturne. Sans doute un choc post-traumatique, disait-on.

— « Vous êtes _encore_ perdu, Docteur ? ironisa Wells. »

Le docteur Dubois ne releva pas, et reprit sa route, sans même un regard pour eux. Cependant, quelque chose troublait Élie. Cet homme la mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'elle comprenne pourquoi. Il y avait quelque chose à son propos dont elle ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

— « Ce type me fiche la chair de poule, marmonna Trager. »

D'un signe de tête discret, Élie approuva. Elle continua pourtant son chemin, sans parvenir à se défaire de cette sensation angoissante qui l'avait envahie.

FIN

* * *

1 Zidka : bœuf de trait natif de Brijnar. L'expression vaut pour « tête de mule. »

* * *

 **Voilà, j'ai terminé ! En temps et en heure en plus : je ne suis pas peu fière !**

 **Pour l'instant, j'ai un ou deux épisodes au brouillon, mais rien de réellement écrit. Il faudra patienter un peu.**

 **Vous connaissez la marche à suivre : pour ne pas manquer la publication d'un nouvel épisode, on mets une alerte sur l'auteur ! Et si on a aimé, on soutien l'histoire en la conseillant dans ses favoris !**

Et puis, pour ne pas changer les habitudes, un dernier petit appel à la review, pour vous inciter à **TOUS** laisser un avis sur cet épisode !

 **Horoscope** : Aujourd'hui vous allez laisser un commentaire sur une fanfiction et cela vous portera chance. _(copyright Alixe)_

 _A bientôt,_

 _Edeinn_


End file.
